Colis'eye : Battle Royale en France
by Docteur Orwell
Summary: Imaginez qu'une classe banale de la banlieue parisienne se fasse capturer lors d'un voyage scolaire en Suisse pour participer à un certain jeu... 40 participants restants. Préjeu, 22H00. NB : prologue non posté pour l'instant.
1. Prologue : 40 élèves

COLIS'EYE.

PROLOGUE.

Tout avait commencé de la manière la plus banale qui soit. La plus anodine, pourrait-on dire. La météo n'offrait en elle-même aucun intérêt. Un peu gris, peut-être, bien que le soleil de Juin, dégagé par une éclaircie soudaine, laissait filtrer ses rayons avec maladresse. Paul Jocastel courrait pour attraper à temps son car. Ca l'emmerdait grave se niquer les jambes pour prendre ce bus pourri, surtout avec ce putain de soleil à la con dans la gueule. Comme vous venez de le comprendre, Paul Jocastel faisait partie de l'écrasante majorité des adolescents boutonneux s'exprimant dans un langage de charretier. On pouvait donc dire que Paul Jocastel était quelqu'un de désespérément normal, et en effet.

Pourtant.

Au bout d'une minute de course, ses pas ayant bousculé quelques cadavres de cannettes de bière au passage, il agrippa la portière du car et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, reniflant une odeur de textile renfermé familière aux voyages scolaires. Il put ainsi reprendre son souffle, et observer son professeur principal, qui devait accompagner sa classe durant ce périple d'une semaine à travers les environs de Strasbourg.

Mme Diaphane ne l'était point. C'était un de ces spécimens de profs de race française, élevés en milieu stérile. Cette femme mafflue cultivait une silhouette d'une cylindricité parfaite, ses formes adipeuses se confondant en un seul bloc, comprimées parfois en divers endroits pour enrayer un dégoulinement général. Ses vêtements accentuait encore cette impression de rotondité envahissante : ses jupes longues qui tombaient selon un angle vertical de stabilité, ses collants couleur chair qui comprimaient ses cuisses porcines et gonflées, renforcées par des années de poulet aux hormones à la cantine du lycée, son gilet en laine verte tendu sans élégance sur son buste massif et cubique, offraient en effet un spectacle de compression musculaire d'une esthétique discutable. Sa bouche retroussée, son nez épaté, ses lunettes minuscules qui ne réussissaient pas à masquer ses yeux exorbités, irradiés de cernes, incarnaient la médiocrité professorale en personne. Ses petites mains potelées frémissaient d'excitation, alors qu'elle rayait le nom de Paul sur la liste d'appel des élèves, et son crâné luisait sous le soleil aveuglant introduit par les vitres du car. Mme Diaphane prenait un effet un soin très particulier de ses cheveux : coupés au bol, selon un dôme d'une perfection monacale, ils étaient teints d'une couleur roux cuivré, qui éblouissait ses interlocuteurs pour peu qu'elle se mette à la lumière. Ses collègues la surnommaient «Tubaphane.» Paul, quant à lui, avait toujours préféré « cette grosse pouffe de Dee-Dee,» mais c'était une affaire de générations.

Paul tendit son sac au de voyage au conducteur du car, occupé à engouffrer toutes les valises de sa classe dans la soute, et se mit à arpenter le couloir du véhicule, avec l'espoir d'y trouver une bonne place. Du fait de son retard, la quasi-totalité de la classe était déjà installée selon ses préférences. Il pouvait deviner, tout au fond du car, les visages patibulaires du gang de racailles dirigé par Jodocam Tagago, un oiseau de proie au regard glacial. Les inespérables Louise, Pigalle, Fatwa, Fanny et Ornitanne étaient bien sûr ensemble, commentant d'une langue salace les choix vestimentaires de chaque élève présent. Les trois pétasses les plus répugnantes du lycée, qui se surnommaient elles-mêmes les «Foufoune Girls,» s'étaient assises non loin du groupe de voyous, mais préféraient commenter les habitudes de leurs camarades en chuchotements cyniques. Toutes les places semblaient prises…

Mais avait-il été aveugle ? Il y avait une place libre, là, juste à côté de Pétrone, un des élèves qu'il côtoyait le plus. Devant lui se trouvaient Madez, Ulrich et Théo, tous quatre inséparables depuis le primaire. Paul, qui ne les connaissait que depuis le début de l'année, avait moins accès à leur communauté empathique, mais passait tout son temps avec eux. Il s'étonna de ne pas les voir véritablement concentrés ensemble. Ulrich et Théo étaient bien côte à côte, mais Madez était assis aux côtés de la plus ravissante jeune fille qu'il lui ait été donné à voir dans sa courte vie. Françoise Zépirote était belle. C'était le seul adjectif qui put décrire son aspect convenablement. Ses cheveux raides d'une couleur dorée lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, accentuant l'ovale charmant de son visage, au sourire badin perpétuel, au teint de nacre, aux immenses yeux d'un azur constellé. Sa beauté aryenne était d'autant plus exceptionnelle qu'elle provenait d'une famille juive pure souche. Les spécialistes appréciaient aussi le fait qu'elle soit faite aussi bien de fesse que de face. Non seulement ses qualités physiques rendaient sa fréquentation agréable, mais Françoise ne faisait que sourire. Elle ne criait jamais, ne pleurait jamais, ne râlait jamais, ne soupirait jamais. Elle était contente en toutes circonstances. Pas folle de joie : cela aurait été d'une vulgarité dépréciatrice. Simplement contente. Elle n'avait pas d'autre expression mis à part le rire, la compassion, l'intérêt et l'effort. Et intelligente, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Le cliché de la potiche blonde était bon pour les foufounes girls : c'était une fine mouche. Bref, Françoise Zepirote était parfaite en tous points, non pas par les dons de la nature, mais parce que ça allait bien, et même très bien, à la vue des yeux rêveurs de Madez qui la fixaient d'un plaisir évident, comme un critique d'art en extase devant l'œuvre d'un jeune créateur talentueux. Françoise ne semblait absolument pas s'en formaliser, et continuait à lire son recueil de poésies avec le même bonheur extatique. Madez faisait partie des innombrables garçons amoureux, à des degrés divers, de ce petit chef d'œuvre sociologique. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Aimer Françoise revenait à peu près à aimer se détendre après une journée de travail : il était vraiment très difficile de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, pas même sa perfection. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs trouvé à ce jour de contre exemple. Elle aurait pu se dégoter n'importe qui, absolument n'importe qui, mais elle n'avait pas de petit ami connu. Elle en avait, bien sûr, eu deux ou trois par le passé, mais les avait tous plaqués après quelques semaines. Quoi de plus normal ? Qui qu'ils aient pu être, ils ne méritaient pas l'amour d'une telle perle.

Pétrone, assis dans la rangée postérieure, observait la contemplation émerveillée de Madez d'un œil attendri, et fit signe à Paul de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Même s'il ne jouissait pas de traits physiques aussi exceptionnels, son aspect consistait lui aussi en un spectacle digne d'intérêt, même si Paul était assez mal placé pour en juger. Pétrone ressemblait à une colombe, de part son nez busqué, son menton pointu et ses cheveux d'un blond presque décoloré. Son corps avait été sculpté par des années de pratique de danse, moderne, classique ou contemporaine. Tous ses gestes semblaient fluides, coordonnés, comme si son corps se refusait à traduire quoi que ce soit d'incontrôlé. Un peu réservé, il semblait pourtant que ce voyage l'avait mis d'excellente humeur, et il parlait avec un ton badin.

«Tu es retard ! On pensait que tu avais raté ton bus, ou un truc dans le genre…

Non, non, c'était juste un embouteillage… Pourquoi ils nous font partir d'ici ? Le lycée est à cinq bons kilomètres d'ici, et ils savent bien que tout le monde habite la cité dans cette classe…

Justement. La compagnie de cars n'avait sûrement pas trop envie de se retrouver avec un véhicule vandalisé.

Tu ne parles pas pour toi, j'espère ?

C'est drôle, je pensais que tu serais d'accord vu qu'on t'a encore piqué des rétros sur ton scooter l'autre jour…

Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'était le gang de Jodocam, tu sais bien qu'ils font ça à tout le monde dans la classe…

Ce sont des cailleras.

Arrête de dire ça.

Mais c'est la vérité !

Non, je veux dire, arrête de dire ça parce qu'ils seraient capables de t'entendre.

Mais quel chochotte ! T'as aucune fierté, ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'eux !

Je me fiche totalement des gros nazes comme ce décérébré de Mike-Mak, c'est plutôt Jodocam qui m'inquiète…

Pff ! Ce pétocasque ! Il est ridicule !

Ridicule ? Il s'est encore défoulé sur un sixième, l'autre jour… Il a agrippé sa main droite et lui brisé toutes ses phalanges, une par une ! Il sera absent jusqu'à la rentrée ! Merde, ce mec est presque ceinture noire de karaté ! Il serait capable de broyer la moelle épinière d'un coup de coude ! Ce mec frappe par plaisir ! Et tu me demandes de le provoquer ?

Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Et ben tu es bien le seul ! J'habite juste en face d'un parc pourri où il se promène de temps en temps… Une fois, j'étais au sixième étage et je l'ai vu arriver, les mains dans les poches ! Là, une mamie est arrivée dans la direction opposée avec son cabas, en droit sur sa trajectoire… Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

Quoi ?

Il lui a marché dessus ! Je ne déconne pas ! Marché ! Même pas frappé, ou cogné ! Il a juste soulevé sa jambe assez haut pour la faire tomber en arrière et il a continué sa route en piétinant sa cage thoracique ! La mémé hurlait, et l'autre, même pas un sourire sadique, juste les mains dans les poches, sans la regarder ! Il ne s'est même pas retourné, il est juste reparti ! L'autre a été transportée à l'hôpital ! Tu te rends compte ?

C'est juste un connard. Ce n'est pas le plus dangereux.»

Paul avait d'abord cru entendre la réponse de Pétrone, mais il fut stupéfait d'entendre la voix de françoise. Elle continuait à lire, mais son sourire avait disparu, pour mettre en exergue ses sourcils froncés. Elle était assez méconnaissable.

«Je me fiche de Jodocam, il faudrait plus craindre Canion et Lorenzo.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec un islamiste et un néo-nazi dans la classe, on ne peut pas se sentir vraiment en sécurité quand on a un frère qui va à la synagogue. Alors, ton Jodocam avec ses trucs de kung-fu, c'est d'une autre priorité…

Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

C'est pas grave, Pétrone.»

Sa voix restait très calme, mais elle tourna sa page avec un peu trop de violence pour sembler vraiment honnête.

«A propos, comment va ton père ?»

Le sourire était revenu dès qu'elle avait changée de sujet. Paul avala sa salive.

« Bien.

C'est tout ?

Ben, oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je ne sais pas… Tu ne parles jamais de ce genre de trucs…

Ca c'est vrai, commenta Madez qui était apparemment sorti de sa torpeur hypnotique. Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, on n'est jamais allé chez toi, on n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu passes ton temps en dehors de nous et des cours… C'est juste que tu aimes bien entretenir le mystère, quoi.»

Paul se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

«On est en Juin. C'est un peu tard, non ?

Ben justement, c'est un voyage scolaire, on aurait pensé que…

Et bien non.

Te fâche pas !

Je ne me fâche pas, je mets les choses au clair. Si je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est clair ? On peut changer de sujet ?

OK, OK…»

Paul crut avoir gagné et pensa passer le reste du voyage sans encombre. C'était sans compter l'humeur malicieuse de Madez ce jour là.

«Regarde, là bas !

Quoi, là-bas ?

Il y avait une autre place libre, à côté de Marguerite Eudyper.

Et alors ?

Oh, arrête, tout le monde le sait…»

Paul détourna instantanément son regard du siège concerné. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

« Tout le monde sait quoi ?

Que tu as le béguin pour elle ! Chaque fois qu'elle arrive, tu te mets à trembler !

Je tremble, moi ?

Tu grelottes, pour être précis.

C'est à cause du manque de chauffage. Tu sais bien qu'ils ont encore coupé les subventions des lycées. Je suis hyper frileux.

Effectivement, tu devais être frileux vu qu'on était en Mai… Mais rassure-toi, elle c'est pareil… «Oh, Paul, j'ai rien compris à l'exercice,» «Oh, Paul, je me suis perdue,» «Oh, Paul, c'est drôle, tu as une fossette,» «Oh, Paul, quel goût peut bien avoir ton»/

LA FERME ! OBSEDE !

N'empêche qu'elle vient te voir dès qu'elle a un problème… C'est pas un signe ?»

Paul se renfrogna encore d'avantage.

« Elle doit avoir d'autres raisons.

Incorrigible, hein ? Penses-y tout de même. Je veux dire, c'est l'occasion de mettre les choses au point durant le voyage…

C'est vrai. Vous formeriez un si joli couple, fit Françoise qui continuait toujours sa lecture. Et on vous déclinera en produits dérivés. J'aurai un porte-clefs avec un petit Paul et une petite Marguerite ! Ce sera trop mignon !»

Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment là que Mme Diaphane annonça l'appel aussi fort que sa voix le permettait, ce qui, au soulagement de Paul, coupa la conversation.

Convergeant son regard vers l'avant du bus, il vit les lèvres susurrantes de Dee-Dee s'approcher du micro avant d'entendre le larsen tonitruant de leur voix amplifiée se propager dans les enceintes.

« Bonjour la classe ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Comme prévu, la plupart des filles de la classe poussèrent des exclamations hystériques.

« Bien, bien ! Je vais refaire l'appel pour vérifier que vous êtes tous bien là… Tout d'abord vos délégués, Athanastos Ixion et Galabriel Urdenne !»

Elle avait pointé son doigt vers la banquette la plus avancée du car, où ils s'étaient tous deux assis. Ixion, à bien des égards, était l'anti-Françoise. Un bellâtre parmi les bellâtres. Deux fois redoublants, il dominait le reste des autres élèves de la classe et arborait fièrement une barbe de deux jours à la Johnny Depp, à laquelle il apportait un soin maniaque. Ses cheveux, d'un roux aux lueurs de cuivre, étincelaient au soleil et formaient une auréole métallique au dessus de son crâne. Si les avions de chasse avaient un pilote automatique, on pouvait affirmer sans ambages qu'il possédait un «sourire automatique,» sans comparaison avec celui de Françoise. Celui-là était un rictus de speakerine au masculin, d'un obscène consternant. Néanmoins Ixion était incontestablement un homme à femmes, peut-être le plus grand coureur de jupons de toute l'histoire du lycée Viannerval. Ses anciennes conquêtes (bien entendues très éphémères) ne se comptaient plus. Il était notamment sorti avec une gamine de cinquième dont le père était en prison, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal d'ennuis. Bref, une vraie morue, pourtant extrêmement populaire. Chaque année Ixion se présentait au poste de délégué de sa classe, poste pour lequel il n'avait aucune compétence, et se faisait élire en masse, au désespoir du professeur principal, qui ressassait inlassablement que s'ils avaient voulu, ah, s'ils avaient voulu… Vindicatif, grossier, misogyne, sa seule qualité de chef était de garder d'excellents contacts avec le gang de racailles de Jodocam, ce qui, au vu de leur nombreuses mésactions, était un atout diplomatique non négligeable. On l'avait vu parfois traîner avec eux, lorsqu'il n'avait ni occasion de se pavaner, ni copine de remplacement, en bon minet qu'il était. Il y avait en lui une sorte de fascination du vulgaire et de l'impudique qui avait toujours interrogé Paul et, plus largement, les autres mecs de la classe qui se demandaient bien comment on pouvait s'amouracher aussi facilement d'un museau de tanche pareil.

Urdenne était, pour résumer trivialement, une grande gueule. Redoublante elle aussi, elle portait une coupe à la garçonne très courte qui accentuait son regard noir et perçant, toujours marqué d'une lueur de défi. Elle avait cependant le mérite d'une très grande moralité. Elle défendait absolument tout le monde et savait trancher les cas délicats, en tout cas tous ceux qui ne l'offensaient pas. D'un autre côté, il aurait été idiot de l'offenser car c'était vraiment le genre de fille à avoir du répondant. Pugnace, peut-être même insolente, elle avait toujours le ton autoritaire brusque et affirmé pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation, hantée par la simple idée de se laisser faire. Néanmoins, son attitude face à des conflits brûlants par le passé ne laissait aucun doute sur sa prédestination de chef de classe. Elle était la justice. C'était quelqu'un de formidable.

« Bysk-Raj Rhodes, Ergot Canion, Panary Lorenzo, Tagago Jodocam, Walrus Mike-Mak…»

Elle regarda à peine le gang de racailles posté au fond du car, qui la terrorisait, comme la plupart des professeurs. C'était la règle absolue. Ne jamais leur parler, ne jamais les interroger, les croiser, les commenter, les réprimander, les regarder. En échange, on avait à peu près l'assurance d'être tranquille, sauf fantaisie du terrifiant leader de cette petite mafia, Jodocam. Il était le fils aîné d'une famille de gitans régulièrement expropriée de tous les terrains vagues de la cité, même s'il séjournait depuis longtemps dans des lieux beaucoup plus marqués par sa propre délinquance. Sa clique se composait d'un ramassis d'individus violents et assoifés de domination, qu'il appelait par des numéros. Le numéro 2, Rhodes, était un fan de Jackass fasciné par la torture et les mutilations, le numéro 3, Canion, un islamiste forcené impliqué dans plusieurs affaires de tournantes, le numéro 4, Lorenzo, un sympathisant néonazi qui possédait chez lui un arsenal épouvantable de carabines et d'armes blanches, et le numéro 5, Mike-Mak dit 2M2K, était un fan de gangsta-rap qui frappait dès qu'il ne trouvait pas l'insulte appropriée, et frappait donc la plupart du temps. Leur régime de terreur avait fait du lycée Viannerval un établissement chaotique encore plus marqué par la violence que les autres écoles pourtant très instables de cette partie de la banlieue parisienne, au nom très approprié de «Pendue Sur Pont.»

«Credilt Claude et Doryphor Darwin…»

Elle jeta un regard distrait aux deux geeks de la classe, toujours fourrés ensemble, sujets de la moquerie de la plupart de leurs camarades.

« Francisque Maxime et Saturnien Setie…»

Ces deux là n'avaient pour point commun que leur quête désespérée de dépucelage. Cette ambition aussi ostentatoire que médiocre les faisait passer, à raison, pour deux obsédés finis.

« Gast Madez, Isthmul Ulrich, Néophile Pétrone, Quovadyss Théo…»

Ils sourirent. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce point là, c'aurait été inutile.

« Jocastel Paul et Eudyper Marguerite…»

Il y eut des éclats de rire un peu partout. Paul aurait pu rougir si la situation n'avait pas été aussi lassante.

« Lastigmat Lycurgue, Marasm Karem, Malatetra Sophonisbe, Juvénale Somna, Xertes Galante…»

Elle désignait le groupe des meilleurs élèves de la classe, en compétition scolaire féroce. Ils semblaient pourtant avoir fait une trêve le temps du voyage vu qu'ils étaient restés entre eux.

«Osmosien Alfred et Kesse-Eussy Kate…»

Ceux-là étaient les deux plus grands sportifs de la classe. Kate, championne départementale d'athlétisme, était une fille sans histoires, mais Alfred était déjà plus envahissant. En lutte constante avec Ixion pour le titre du plus beau mec de la classe, il était également sorti avec la fille de cinquième dont le père était en prison.

«Yomen Sekigahara…»

Un peu isolé, Eki, comme tout le monde le raccourcissait, était un asiatique très calme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser à toute heure ou de griffonner sur les marges de ses feuilles de classeur. Son niveau très appréciable en dessin aurait du le conduire logiquement aux Beaux Arts, mais ses parents y avaient apparemment mis leur opposition.

«Arieslithe Yvonne et Baltiquo Blousha…»

Deux filles très timides qui souffraient un peu de l'indifférence qu'on leur portait. Yvonne avait de gros problèmes de surpoids, tandis que Blousha ne semblait pas sortie de l'enfance tant sa naïveté était pathologique.

« Carnasse Cléo…»

Cette fille était éminnement célèbre du fait de son père, professeur de français dans le même lycée, et les situations intenables que cette situation provoquait, et aussi pour sa propension à râler en permanence.

«Deliroise Ilione, Peussy-Maigonne Virginie, Uhul Matari…»

Elle formait le terrible escadron des Foufoune girls, le pire rassemblement de pétasses de ce lycée, qui profitaient tous de l'argent de leur meneuse charismatique, Ilione, dont le père était, excusez-moi du peu, PDG de Gruge Telekom et influent conseiller municipal à la capitale.

«Irrevers Louise, Lehutin Pigalle, Nep-Tolmeyn Fatwa, Rarawisse Ornitanne, Théogone Fanny…»

C'était le groupe de copines aux attitudes délurées qui ne cessaient d'attirer l'attention. Hormis leurs attitudes éxubérantes, Paul savait qu'elles étaient des filles loyales sur lesquelles on pouvait compter.

«Ohjala Iamb…»

A côté d'elles se trouvait une black un peu enrobée, dont la répartie hilarante avait fait d'elle la rigolote officielle de la classe. Elle aurait été capable de dérider un éléphant.

«Satrapie Deirdre…»

Deirdre faisait la gueule, comme d'habitude, et c'est le peu qu'on pouvait en dire. A part cela, c'était une punk gothique aux cheveux hérissés de gel, à l'agressivité désarmante.

«Et Zepirote Françoise. Et bien, ça me fait trente neuf élèves, il ne me manque plus que…»

On entendit alors un bruit derrière Dee-Dee, qui retourna sa tête dans un effrayant mouvement de chouette Harfang, surprise par l'arrivée de l'élève susnommé. Son corps cylindrique qui l'avait brusquement caché à la vue des passagers pivota, laissant apparaître une silhouette mince. Paul n'avait pas le moindre putain d'idée de ce que pouvait signifier un nom aussi zarbi qu'«Hellespont,» mais, merde, son prénom lui allait bien. Anxio faisait partie du groupe des bons élèves de la classe, déjà assis. Tout le monde les disait coincés, mais lui, c'était vraiment un autre état d'esprit : ces yeux alourdis de cernes, qui sans interruption vous fixaient d'une intrusion psychotique, avaient vraiment de quoi en effrayer plus d'un. Son visage aurait pu être agréable, mais son expression de malédiction permanente, à peine dissimulée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, en atténuait toute attractivité. Ses cheveux aussi semblaient anormaux : plutôt que de pousser normalement et de retomber sous l'effet d'une gracieuse pesanteur, ils semblaient fuir de son crâne en partant à la diagonale, écartés les uns des autres, formant une étrange auréole brune autour de sa tête. Certains l'avaient ainsi surnommé «Brosso,» mais le comique du pseudonyme ne s'accordait pas du tout à la révulsion du personnage. Anxio n'était pas rejeté : il se rejetait lui-même. Il n'avait, au souvenir de Paul, entamé aucune conversation amicale avec un membre de la classe depuis le début de l'année. On ne lui connaissait ni affections, ni fréquentations. Méprisaient-ils les membres de sa classe ? Méprisai-il le Monde entier ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire, vu qu'il ne parlait pas de lui. Les raisons de mal-être n'étaient donc pas communicables, et heureusement : de telles révélations eurent sapé le moral de bien des personnes attentionnées pour longtemps. Il était poli en toutes circonstances, mais refusait d'entamer la moindre conversation avec ses camarades : Anxio restait, et probablement était, seul. Lunatique, sans aucun doute, mais il ne semblait souffrir d'aucun problème psychologique particulier. Tant mieux pour lui. Pas la peine de s'y intéresser s'il faisait tout pour rester solitaire. Chacun a sa place, les vaches seront bien gardées, comme il aimait le dire. De toute manière, sa personnalité ne semblait guère intéressante.

Il salua Diaphane d'un hochement de tête et se mit en quête d'une place libre. Statistiquement, il ne devait en rester qu'une. Paul observa le compartiment de passage pour la déceler. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'emblée. Françoise avait apparemment remarqué la même chose, car elle levait déjà les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

«Oh, non, pas encore, fit-elle au comble de l'irritation.»

Paul était de son avis.

«Shit. Merde, il y a 40 élèves dans cette classe de merde et il faut que ces deux-là se retrouvent l'un à côté de l'autre ?»

Anxio s'immobilisa devant la seule place libre, juste à côté d'une intello au visage méprisant qui le regardait comme quelque chose de déplaisant qui se serait coincé sous sa chaussure. Somna Juvénale. LA Somna Juvénale. Il avait eu tort : il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement intéressant chez Anxio. Un quelque chose qui se résumait en une question, que se posaient la plupart des passagers du car :

«Bordel, mais comment deux personnes peuvent-elles se haïr autant, sans raison et sans interruption, depuis aussi longtemps, sans s'être jamais parlées ni connues ?»

Il y avait en réalité, et c'est là que le portait d'Anxio se tempérait furtivement, une personne dans la classe qui se préoccupait ardemment de lui, et avec laquelle il communiquait très souvent. Le vrai problème était leur définition des verbes «préoccuper» et «communiquer.» Pour faire court, il était impossible que ces deux êtres humains se croisent sans, au mieux se lancer des regards de serial killeurs, au pire se couvrir d'insultes d'une violence folle à lier, sans la moindre justification. Et ce genre d'évènement risquait d'arriver très vite, alors que Somna et Anxio se regardaient en chien de faïence dans un silence sépulcral. C'était le calme avant la tempête : tous les élèves retinrent le souffle, conscient d'être en face d'un conflit dramatique majeur.

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que la fille en question de décide à éructer :

«Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'asseoir là ?»

Le ton était d'un dégoût inimaginable. Elle eut offert plus de respect à un violeur récidiviste récemment sorti de prison. Anxio eut un sourire mauvais, aussi mauvais que le signe qu'il représentait : l'insulté était visiblement en forme et peu décidé à se laisser faire.

«C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais peur d'avoir à côtoyer quelque chose de dégoûtant. Tu te rappelles l'œil de bar qu'on a eu à disséquer en SVT l'autre jour ? Et bien c'est la même chose. Exactement la même chose. Le spectacle visuel est vraiment atroce, mais le plus insupportable, généralement, c'est l'odeur. Je suppose que je vais devoir me boucher le nez durant le reste du voyage. Ca pue vraiment, de ton côté, tu sais ?»

Le visage aux traits tirés de Somna se plia selon un angle menaçant. Ses lèvres retroussées par la fureur laissèrent apparaître une rangée agressive de dents saillantes. Dans sa colère, elle avait l'air si démente qu'on ne pouvait plus savoir qui de ces deux adversaires était le plus dangereux.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? fit-elle, en remuant son crâne d'un dodelinement étrange.

Ses yeux exprimaient maintenant une sorte de condescendance malsaine, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous le coup de l'attaque d'Anxio. L'ensemble était étrange : son expression ne semblait pas coordonnée correctement.

«Tu adores ça, je parie ?» continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Anxio n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait (il n'était pas le seul), mais il avait au moins perçu son message corporel. Ses yeux criblés de cernes s'étaient assombris selon un instinct primaire, et un rictus semblait déformer le creux de sa joue, signe d'observation stratégique.

«Et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre de ce… «Ca» ?

Tu sais très bien ce que j'essaye de dire.»

Soudain, elle rabattit ses jambes sur son siège et se leva silencieusement, comme un coq dressé sur ses ergots. Elle pouvait ainsi apercevoir tous les passagers du car. Son expression sentencieuse toujours affichée, elle dévisagea lentement l'ensemble de la classe. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur chaque face, sans pour autant rencontrer leur regard. C'était effrayant. Quand elle fut satisfaite de son manège, sans quitter sa position, elle reporta son attention sur Anxio, qui la défiait toujours.

«Regardez-le. Voici le fameux Anxio. Vous savez bien. Celui qui vous répugne tous !»

Frisson général. Voilà où elle voulait en venir : un simple échange d'insultes ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait une humiliation publique ! La situation, d'une obscénité consternante, créa instantanément un malaise général auquel Anxio était le plus réceptif.

«Le crétin. Le cinglé. Le triso. Le mongol. Le psychopathe en puissance. L'intello coincé de base. Le sale petit rat. C'est lequel, votre préféré ?»

L'intéressé serrait les poings si fort que Paul aurait juré avoir vu une goutte de sang perler sur un de ses ongles.

«Je sais tout des mecs comme toi. Tout. Pas besoin d'avoir un Nobel pour comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, hein ? C'est si naturel. Un pauvre puceau. Un pauvre petit puceau cinglé. C'est tout ce que tu es. Et tu le resteras. Je te le garantis.»

La conversation (si on pouvait considérer ça comme une conversation) franchissait les limites du supportable. La plupart des élèves détournèrent la tête, choqués. Même Ixion, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de fanfaronner, semblait profondément atteint par la verve de Somna. Jodocam lui-même écoutait avec attention, fasciné. La scène avait quelque chose d'animal, bestial pour être exact.

«Tu vois Françoise ? Tu la vois, hein ? Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu. Tout le monde t'a vu. Tu la mates, hein ? Comme les autres, hein ? Tu adores mater, hein ? Tu aimes ça, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis-moi, tu t'es touché en pensant à elle ? Bien sûr que oui. Violeur. Violeur minable en puissance. Tu sais que tu es comme ça. C'est bien pour ça que les types comme toi doivent se toucher !»

Elle commençait à hurler. Sa bouche débordait de borborygmes apoplectiques. Paul n'avait vraiment plus aucune envie d'entendre ça. Oh, faîtes-la taire, oh, putain de bon Dieu, faîtes-la taire…

«TU PUES !»

Sa voix s'était désormais changée en un râle puissant et roucoulant. La situation était digne d'un film d'horreur !

«TU PUES ! Tu pues ! Et tu t'en rends compte ! Et tout le monde le dit ! Et personne n'ose ! N'ose te le gueuler en face ! Tu pues ! A cent kilomètres ! Tu pues de la sueur de l'obsédé ! Tu pues comme un gros porc ! Je le sens ! Je l'ai senti avant tout le monde ! Ca pue ! On dirait du bacon avarié ! Non ! Le bacon avarié n'a même pas ta sale gueule ! Sale gueule ! Tu as une sale gueule, aussi ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ! On dirait un cadavre ! Un gros zombi rongé par les vers, voilà à quoi ça ressemble ! Allez ! Bave, bave ! Et sue ! Le spectacle n'en sera que plus parfait ! Au moins au verra à quoi tu ressembles réellement ! Au parasite que tu es !»

Paul ne savait pas s'il fallait en remercier Dieu, mais elle ne continua pas plus loin. La lèvre inférieure pendante, toujours à genoux sur son siège, elle contemplait son adversaire avec démence. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu la moindre volonté d'interaction sociale. Et elle souriait. Merde, elle souriait !

«Le bon vieux sourire de la psychotique enragée. Waouh, trop pas cliché.»

Il déchanta en voyant Anxio, qui souriait lui aussi en coin, en la regardant comme une espèce particulièrement intéressante de coléoptères. Il fit un geste étrange avec sa main (il avait claqué ses doigts, peut-être pour se débarrasser de la goutte sanguinolente) et commença d'un air cynique :

«Fin du sermon. Et bien, c'était éblouissant, Mère Supérieure. Très révélateur, je dois dire. J'ai adoré la part de l'intello coincé, en fait. Ca me caractérise tellement. En fait, je dois être le seul dans la classe à être comme ça, non ?»

Il jeta un regard noir à Karem, Lycurgue et Sophonisbe, qui étaient juste derrière eux et n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt.

« J'ai failli hurler de rire. Dis moi, pourquoi les monstres n'ont jamais de miroir chez eux ? Il me semble que tu Es une intello coincée, Somna. Hum, hum. Pathologique, non ? Oh oh, les autres, ne soyez pas timides ! Si notre petite teigne ici présente a manifestement décidé de rendre l'affaire publique, vous pouvez tous regarder ! Mais il va falloir en payer les conséquences… »

Sans se soucier des feulements inhumains de Somna, il sortit avec un parfait self-control un étrange boîtier de son sac. Puis contre toute attente, il se dirigea vers l'avant du bus.

« IXION ! »

L'intéressé sursauta. La voix était ferme, autoritaire. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour y découvrir une sincère inquisition.

«Dis-moi, Ixion ?

Quoi ?

As-tu été gentil avec Somna dernièrement ?

Quoi ?

Je répète : as-tu été gentil avec Somna dernièrement ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tout l monde sait que notre très Saint Père, dans son éblouissance apostolique, vient de décerner à Somna la canonisation. Et, quoi, elle le mérite, non ? C'est un modèle de droiture et de justice. La CANDEUR incarnée. Enfin, vous venez tous de le voir, pas vrai ? Vous savez quoi ? Je crois qu'on devrait tous se PROSTERNER devant elle ! Implorons son pardon ! SANTA SOMNA ! SANTA SOMNA ! SANTA SOMNA !»

Il accompagnait son discours de grands gestes visant à la ridiculiser.

«Bref, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'en tant que délégué de classe, tu dois montrer le bon exemple et t'écraser devant la divine bonté de la présence qui ILLUMINE nos vies. Donc, je répète, as-tu été gentil avec Somna dernièrement ?

Mais arrête avec ça ! Puisque je te dis que oui !

Vérifions, alors !»

Il brandit l'étrange boîtier, noire et rectangulaire, dans sa main droite, à la manière d'une présentatrice de télé-achat. Il appuya sur un bouton latéral, et, créant la stupeur, la voix de baryton d'Ixion emplit tout le car.

«Somna ? Quoi, le petit tas de flan imbaisable ?»

CLAC ! Il stoppa l'enregistrement d'une pression de doigt.

Silence de mort dans le véhicule.

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuu, fit Anxio en roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites d'une manière fort artistique. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui a du mal à s'assumer ! Essayons avec quelqu'un d'autre, on aura peut-être plus de chances ! »

Il retourna sur ses pas.

« Quelqu'un de raisonnable et posé… TOI, PIGALLE ! Que penses-tu de Somna en tant qu'élément de notre classe ? Remercies-tu le ciel de t'avoir envoyé ce merveilleux cadeau ?

Heu…

BONNE REPONSE ! TU GAGNES UN MERVEILLEUX ENREGISTREMENT AUDIO DE TA VOIX IL Y A QUATRE JOURS ! »

Il y eut un nouveau claquement, et sa prédiction se réalisa.

«Drait la stériliser, cette fille. Je veux dire, elle est complètement imbue d'elle-même. Je ne PEUX PAS la blairer. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir demandé son changement de classe à Urdenne. Ce genre de fille, c'est chieur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre. C'est dans sa nature !»

CLAC ! Anxio offrit à tous un sourire crocodilien.

«Qui est le prochain sur la liste ?»

CLAC ! La voix de Satrapie Deirdre, la solitaire, émana en filigrane.

«Oh, cette classe est vraiment pourrie, c'est clair. Il y a les loosers, les porcs, les godiches et les grognasses. Tu doses parmi les quatre, et c'est bon.

C'n'est pas un peu totalitaire comme principe ? demanda la voix enregistrée d'Anxio.

J'exagère, bien sûr. Il y a des nuances importantes. Regarde Somna par exemple, ben, elle, elle est godiche ET grognasse.

Mais, heu, pour, toi, c'est toujours, heu…

Une conne. Conne conne conne conne. Totale.»

De plus en plus souriant, Anxio arrêta le magnétophone. Il devait avoir vu Urdenne qui s'était levée, effarée, décidée à jouer correctement son rôle de délégué.

« ANXIO ! Combien il y a de passages comme ça sur ce truc ?

Oh, je dirais, un pour chaque élève de la classe. Enfin, presque, il n'y ni moi, ni Somna, bien sûr…

QUAND AS-TU ENREGISTRE CES TRUCS ?

Oh, j'ai du commencer il y a deux semaines. J'avais envie que notre chère Somna ait un peu de distraction s'il lui prenait l'envie de frapper des, heu, comment a-t-elle dit, déjà, des petits violeurs minables en puissance. Il y en aura pour tous les goûts…

Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Elle, elle peut. Je me contente d'aller un peu plus loin.

On a très bien compris ce que tu veux faire, c'est bon, arrête, c'est inadmissible ce qu'elle vient de te faire mais…

Ne me sors pas ces crétineries de médiatrice sans peur et sans reproches. Tu es dessus aussi.»

Urdenne en eut le souffle coupé. Impuissante, elle se rassit sur son siège…

«Let's go. Je rembobine, comme ça vous profiterez du spectacle sans interruption…»

CLAC !

Ainsi commença ce que les professeurs du lycée désigneront plus tard comme « le spectacle de pornographie sociale. Les petites phrases assassines défilaient à toute vitesse, entrechoquées par les transitions d'enregistrement. Un à un, les visages des élèves s'écroulaient sous la honte. On s'était attendu à n'y trouver que les tirades des grandes gueules de la classe, mais les voix les plus innocentes finissaient toujours par arriver. Paul n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Anxio avait réussi à arracher des paroles aussi violentes de Françoise, ni comment il avait réussi à se laisser berner aussi facilement, car il y avait reconnu avec horreur sa voix de la même façon. Avec sa régularité de métronome, le magnétophone égrenait une à une chaque attaque avec une méticulosité monstrueuse. Certains élèves revenaient plusieurs fois, à leur grand embarras.

CLAC !

«Somna ? Elle porte bien son nom, ouais. Une Marie-Juana humaine. Elle pue tellement de la gueule qu'on a envie de s'évanouir.»

CLAC !

«Oh, oui, moi aussi j'ai essayé de compter le nombre de fois où Somna râle depuis le début de l'année. J'ai perdu le compte à 104.

Heu, attends, tu n'es pas censée être arrivée en milieu de l'année.

Oui, pourquoi ?»

CLAC !

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Somna ?

Qui ?

Tu sais bien, la petite bourge avec le chignon blondasse…

Celui qui ressemble à un nid de morpions ?

Oui, celle-là.

Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt ?»

CLAC !

«Quelle belle journée !

Tu sais que Somna est absente en cours ?

Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison…»

CLAC !

«Bon, j'ai tout organisé pour que cette teuf soit un délire total, alors le premier qui invite cette poufiasse de Somna, je lui CRASHE SA GUEULE, OK ? Je déclare ce genre de saloperies comme un acte de sabotage, c'est bien clair ?»

CLAC !

CLAC !

CLAC !

Malgré son malaise, Paul avait osé jeter un œil à l'intéressée avant d'entendre sa voix. Il avait presque aussi détourné la tête. Elle était tremblante. Agitée de convulsions, sa bouche pâteuse et grande ouverte laissait échapper des sanglots apoplectiques. Ses mains étaient déserrées et pendaient, sans vie, sur un des accoudoirs. Ses yeux écarquillées de désespoir psychotique laissaient échapper des cascades de larmes qui l'enlaidissaient terriblement. Personne n'osait la regarder, ce qui rendait sa situation un peu plus supportable.

Lorsque la sarabande s'interrompit, Anxio se redirigea vers sa place et dévisagea sa rivale avec un triomphe parfaitement contenu.

«Désolé de t'avoir interrompu, Somna. Où en étais-tu ? Tu ne disais, je crois, que tout le monde me détestait dans la classe ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Oh, darling. Faut arrêter la poudre, sérieusement. Comment vas-tu rattraper ça, darling ? Tu peux me le dire ? Hum ?»

(Passage transitif non écrit pour l'instant)

Elle posa son majestueux postérieur sur la chaise, face à eux, soupira un moment et reprit :

«Maintenant, je vous prierais tous de vous asseoir. Nous allons tout vous expliquer.»

Peu rassurés, les élèves s'installèrent sur les divers pupitres disséminés en rangs serrés dans la salle de classe. Paul remarqua assez vite l'atmosphère de malaise qui s'installait. La classe n'avait pas si l'air ordinaire que ça… Il y avait certes des chaises, des bureaux et une estrade pour un supposé professeur… Mais c'était tout. Ni fenêtre, ni affiches, ni vitres de communication avec un couloir quelconque, ni numéro de salle, ni tableau blanc… Ils n'avaient aucune affaire scolaire, pas même de quoi prendre des notes, et Diaphane ne semblait pas non plus être équipée. La présence fantomatique des soldats ne faisait qu'accentuer ce climat d'angoisse. La mine impassible, ils continuaient à tenir leurs mitrailleuses à la main, visiblement habitués à ce genre de situation. Ils attendirent patiemment que chacun ait pris sa place avant que l'un d'eux ne verrouille au moyen d'une chaîne la porte d'entrée. La peur s'installa. Il régnait un silence sépulcral.

«Attentifs, hum ? fit Diaphane, les lèvres pincées. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. Si vous aviez été aussi appliqués à m'écouter en cours, vous ne seriez pas là, croyez-moi. Gardez ça dans le crâne dans les prochaines heures.»

De quoi parlait-elle ? D'après ses dires, ce voyage aurait été punitif ? Paul n'eut pas le temps d'élucider la question car Urdenne, en sa qualité de déléguée, avait déjà levé la main. Il aurait juré qu'elle tremblait malgré son air assuré.

«Madame, pourquoi tous ces soldats ?

C'est ce dont j'allais vous parler. N'ayez pas peur, surtout, leur présence n'est pas si indispensable. Ils ont été engagés avant tout pour vous permettre de jouer en SE-CU-RI-TE ! Si vous avez une question ou un problème durant je jeu, ils seront ravis de vous informer.

Le jeu.

Oui. Le jeu, Mademoiselle. J'ai inscrit notre classe à un concours, dont le seul prix était la participation de ses élèves à un jeu de piste très spécial, très spécial, oui… Et il semblerait que nous ayons gagné.

Ah… Je vois. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

Mais enfin, ça n'aurait plus été une surprise !

Je ne sais si c'est très légal… Nos parents ont signé des papiers importants pour ce voyage, qui stipulaient tout autre chose que…

Oh ! Les parents ! Pas la peine de vous soucier de ça, vous pouvez me croire. Dieu merci, vous aurez dans les heures qui suivent des choses beaucoup plus amusantes à penser.

Mais j'insiste ! Nos autorisations de…

Laissez, laissez. Vous comprendrez plus tard. Mais pour cela il va falloir me laisser parler un peu, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas vous expliquer si vous m'interrompez à chaque fois…

Pouvez-vous au moins nous expliquer en quoi consistait cette espèce de concours ?

Elire la classe de seconde la plus hétéroclite de France.»

Le silence aurait encore pu redoubler d'intensité s'il n'avait pas déjà été absolu.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par… Hétéroclite ?

Vous comprendrez plus tard. Je vais tout de suite commencer par vous expliquer les règles de ce petit jeu !»

Elle se leva et serpenta entre les pupitres d'un air joyeux.

«Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Battle Royale ?»

Battle Quoi ?

«A l'évidence non. La république d'Extrême Orient n'est pas très populaire, à ce que je vois… Non pas que ce soit une MAUVAISE chose. Vous partirez tous dans un état de découverte total ! Enfin, à part lui, bien sûr !»

Elle s'était tournée vers Sekigahara. Celui-ci était resté tétanisé, la face livide, ses yeux angoissés figés dans une expression de terreur. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à parler, mais aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sans son état d'anéantissement complet. Il n'écoutait même plus la prof. A l'évidence, il comprenait contrairement à ses camarades tout ce qui se tramait ici, et son émotion ne pouvait que renforcer leurs craintes.

«Allons, jeune homme, pas de pleurnicheries ! Votre cousine Hirono Shimizu s'était bien mieux distinguée lors de sa session. Faîtes-lui donc honneur au lieu de chialer !»

Soupirant une fois de plus, elle continua sa route.

« Battle Royale… Un jeu de piste inventé un beau matin dans la dictature totalitaire de l'Empire d'Extrême Orient. Un jeu adapté aux besoins européens auquel VOUS allez participer ! C'est pas génial ?»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux élèves.

«Bon, on repassera pour la préparation psychologique… Je devrais vous expliquer tout ça de manière plus concrète.»

Elle claqua des doigts, et un soldat lui jeta immédiatement un sac cylindrique de voyage, qu'elle rattrapa d'une main experte, avant de revenir à son bureau.

«Pour faire simple, ce jeu fonctionne à la base comme une chasse à l'homme. Vous allez tous être répartis sur un très grand terrain de jeu évacué pour les besoins des festivités. Vous allez ensuite devoir vous orienter de façon à éviter, ou retrouver vos camarades de classe, selon vos stratégies. Le but est d'éliminer vos camarades les uns après les autres d'une manière bien précise. Quand quelqu'un est éliminé, il ne peut plus jouer, évidemment. On continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul participant valide : le grand champion de l'année ! Pour jouer en toute sécurité, chacun d'entre vous va recevoir un petit kit, contenu dans un sac semblable à celui-ci. Il contient une carte de la zone de jeu, une liste des élèves, des stylos, une boussole, des vivres et de l'eau pour quelques jours. En effet, du fait de la grandeur du terrain, le jeu va durer très longtemps, quelques jours en fait. Vous pourrez vous réapprovisionner en vivres un peu partout si vous êtes vraiment trop gourmands. Il y aura aussi un sac de couchage, et un paquet cadeau contenant un objet surprise ! Ai-je été claire ?»

Seule Urdenne semblait capable de répondre à des absurdités pareilles.

«Oui… Assez… C'est un jeu de piste, d'accord… Jusque là les règles sont simples, mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas du tout compris…

Dîtes, ma chérie, dîtes.

Comment fait-on pour, heu… Eliminer quelqu'un ? Vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet…»

Diaphane écarquilla les yeux.

«Oh oh… C'est LA que ça va être un peu plus compliqué à faire avaler…»

Elle se redressa, et désigna du doigt un des soldats au fond de la pièce.

«Mr. Goldstein. Pourriez-vous venir m'aider à expliquer une règle fondamentale de notre petit jeu de piste ?

Bien sûr, Madame, bien sûr.»

Alors qu'il la rejoignait, ils virent l'éclat luisant de sa kalachnikov étinceler sous la lumière artificielle des néons de la classe. Son visage restait inexpressif.

«Mr. Goldstein est ici pour vous aider, assura Diaphane d'un grand sourire.

C'est exact.

Et tout comme vous, il ne sait pas vraiment comment marchent les éliminations dans Battle Royale.

Mais vous allez l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidemment, évidemment. Oh, mais quel MERVEILLEUX bijou de technologie vous avez là, Mr. Goldstein ! Pourrais-je y jeter un oeil, je vous prie ? A titre purement instructif, bien sûr…

Mais bien entendu. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez massacrer tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Hum, assurément. Et bien, comment ceci fonctionne-t-il… C'est bien le cran de sécurité que nous avons là, non ?

Exact. Redressez-le vite. Je serais tenu pour responsable si…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher ami, si quelqu'un ici venait à mourir fusillé je ferais en sorte que vous ne subissiez aucune conséquence pénale, faîtes-moi confiance.

C'est très aimable à vous.

De rien. Melle Galabriel, pourriez-vous me reposer votre question ?»

L'intéressée sursauta. Le petit jeu de leur professeur les mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ils n'avaient aucune envie d'entrer dans son délire, d'autant que la kalachnikov qu'elle blottissait dans ses bras comme un paquet cadeau se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de dialoguer et l'incrédulité générale face au comportement de l'enseignante ne l'aidait en rien.

«Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle en avalant sa salive, essayant de paraître la plus polie possible.

Reposez-moi votre question de tout à l'heure. Allez ! Je la sens bien !

Heu… Comment fait-on, pour… Eliminer un participant ?

Oui ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Donc, mettons que je suis dans le jeu, et que Mr. Goldstein aussi. Nous allons faire une simulation…»

Sans crier gare, elle posa une de ses lourdes guibolles sur le bureau et s'y jucha avec difficulté. Les lattes de bois craquèrent sous son poids en un cri déchirant. Claude, qui était au premier rang, se protégeait le crâne de peur que l'arme à feu lui explose la cervelle par inadvertance.

«Bon, là, je suis sur le terrain, en grande vadrouille, en pleine végétation, le couteau aux dents, tremblante d'exaltation face à la compétition… Bon, il faut imaginer, hein, mais quand même.»

Paul écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il ne lui avait été plus difficile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Quoi ? Diaphane, ses quatre vingt dix kilos pesant de tous leurs poids sur une table en hêtre, sa jupe carrée tombant comme une montgolfière repoussante, ses joues rose bonbon flageolantes comme des sacs plastique, sa poitrine dantesque comprimant une kalachnikov à peine supportée par ses bras boudinés, qui leur demandait de l'imaginer en pleine action ? Elle ressemblait plus à une saucisse mutante assoiffée de sang, que Paul avait aperçu en guest-star dans «L'Attaque de la moussaka géante.» Ridicule de ridicule, il pensa que cette fois, oui, véritablement, cette fois, elle était vraiment minable, pitoyable de médiocrité. Pour inciter un ado à envisager des études secondaires, il avait déjà vu mieux.

«Et là, QUE VOIS-JE ?» s'écria-t-elle avec force mimiques enfantines, destinées à attirer leur attention, sans se soucier des avis de ses élèves sur l'esthétique de sa démarche.

«JE VOIS… UN AUTRE PARTICIPANT !

OUI ! UN AUTRE PARTICIPANT ! s'époumona Goldstein qui, tout comme elle, avait l'air de s'en payer une bonne tranche.

QUE VAIS-JE FAIRE ?

QUE VA-T-ELLE FAIRE ?

Oui… Que va-t-elle faire… grinca des dents Urdenne, cynique et décidée à entrer dans leur jeu pour écourter ce spectacle sordide d'infantilisme.

JE VAIS L'ELIMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !»

Elle avait hurlé. Ce fut le dernier cri exprimé dans cette salle qui fut motivé pour un motif d'amusant. Il fut presque immédiatement recouvert par une série de bruits tonitruants et répétitifs : la kalachnikov s'était mise en marche… Tous sursautèrent et plissèrent leurs yeux d'irritation… Il y eut comme une période de flottement, comme le bruit d'un ballon de baudruche qu'on aurait éclaté derrière leurs dos… C'était trop irréel, trop invraisemblable pour paraître vrai… C'était comme un rêve éveillé…

Mais les détonations des balles s'arrêtèrent bien vite, et tous durent revenir à la réalité…

Il est intéressant de noter que bien des réactions à l'évènement furent du plus grand intérêt, et que les cris qui arrivèrent immédiatement par la suite étaient d'une toute autre nature que l'exclamation de joie du professeur. Bien sûr, certains, trop choqués, ou trop calmes par nature, ne s'époumonèrent pas vraiment, et eurent au contraire le souffle coupé de terreur. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas aussi muets que les soldats qui observaient patiemment la scène, sans un haussement de sourcils. Mais, pour une écrasante majorité, ce fut plutôt un concert de hurlements, et en effet.

Diaphane hurla. Urdenne hurla. Claude hurla. Sekigahara hurla, et Pétrone hurla, et Paul hurla, et Françoise hurla, et Ilione hurla, et Marguerite hurla, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au fin fond de la salle, ce ne fut que cacophonies, certaines inattendues : Jodocam hurla, et Anxio hurla, et Somna hurla, et Deirdre hurla, tous pour la même raison, mais le plus déchirant et le plus fort de ces cris n'appartenait pas à un élève. Aucun ne pouvait hurler comme ça. Aucun ne pouvait hurler aussi fort. Aucun, à plus forte raison ne pouvait hurler plus fort que Goldstein, Goldstein qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler, et c'est comme si son râle de douleur s'était contaminé à l'ensemble de la classe. Son abdomen criblé de balles s'ouvrit en un déluge de sang et s'éparpilla en l'air, avant de retomber lourdement sur le plancher en linoléum. Le sang noir qui coulait quelques secondes plus tôt dans ses artères se répandit sur le sol en une explosion titanesque. Il trouvait toujours la force de beugler en une lamentation toujours plus aiguë, toujours plus suffocante. Le projectile se convulsa un moment, puis remua comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, s'agita deux ou trois fois et s'immobilisa. Silence. Le silence qui arriva progressivement, à mesure que les cris disparaissaient pour laisser place à l'inanité de leur peur.

Diaphane cessa de hurler en dernière, mais, hélas, de hurler de rire.

«Vous verriez vos têtes !» réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gloussements.

Et tous se remirent à hurler.

D'un mouvement de chat, Diaphane sauta d'un geste allègre pour atterrir bruyamment entre deux pupitres. Vive comme l'éclair, elle dirigea sa kalachnikov vers le plafond et tira un coup un coup sec et net.

«LE PREMIER D'ENTRE VOUS QUI SE REMET À BRAILLER, JE LUI REFAIS SA FACE FACON DENTELLE !»

A nouveau, le silence, plus sépulcral que jamais à la vue du corps sans vie de Goldstein. L'enseignante leur envoya un sourire compréhensif.

«Bon. Je vois que le métier rentre. Petit à petit, mais il rentre. N'ayez crainte, je n'ai prévu de tuer personne d'autre, alors restez calme, et vous sortirez d'ici sains et saufs ! D'accord ?»

A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre sinon ce même silence ? Et que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Qu'auraient-ils trouvé à lui répondre ? La réponse était aussi simple qu'abominable : rien. Dans ce rien résidait toute leur impuissance.

«Bon, je vois qu'on s'entend super bien ! C'est cool, ça ! Continuons les recommandations de jeu !»

Elle se tourna et pointa un index accusateur, presque divin.

«VOUS, MADEMOISELLE GALABRIEL.»

Elle tressaillit. Aucun parmi eux ne ressentait plus ce sentiment d'impuissance que sa silhouette voûtée par le traumatisme, creusée par la culpabilité, raidie par l'anéantissement.

«Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'il fallait faire pour éliminer un participant du jeu. Et bien, je vous ai fourni la réponse, et un exemple, pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Je sais que vous êtes tous bien plus intelligents que vous voulez bien me le faire croire. Si vous pouvez additionner deux poires plus deux poires, vous pouvez soustraire 39 élèves à 40. Maintenant, sachant que vous resterez en situation de jeu tant qu'il n'y aura pas de gagnant, et que celui est le dernier candidat en lice...»

Elle revint à son bureau, pour tous les balayer de son regard glacial.

«La raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici… Est de vous entre-tuer.»

L'ironie atteignit son paroxysme : ils avaient effectivement souhaité s'être trompés en comprenant le principe du jeu.

«Je ne veux pas me répéter, mais quand même, vous devriez voir vos têtes !»

Elle resta là à les regarder, un peu rêveuse.

« Je suis très excitée à l'idée des prochaines épreuves qui vous attendent. Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas. Il y aura ceux qui se battront jusqu'au bout pour vivre et ne reculeront devant rien pour s'échapper d'ici… Ceux, qui, au contraire, décideront d'en finir avec eux-mêmes pour garder leur intégrité morale… Ceux qui formeront des alliances, croyant au pouvoir de l'amitié… Ceux qui se mettront à la recherche d'une personne chère à leur cœur, ou à leur haine… Ceux qui tenteront juste de survivre… Ceux qui blesseront, violeront, trahiront… Mais je vous fais confiance… Quoi que vous fassiez… Je sais que ce sera beau.»

Paul faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit une petite larme germer au coin de son œil. Envie enrayée par son inconcevable désir de vomir.

«Mais faîtes de votre mieux ! Et que… Le meilleur gagne !»

Elle sortit un mouchoir à papier de sa poche pour s'y moucher et s'essuyer les paupières.

«Excusez-moi… Je suis si… Emue ! Bon, vous vous demandez, c'est bien joli d'éliminer mes camarades, mais je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts ! Je vais trembler ! Et puis, face aux autres brutes, je n'ai aucune chance ! Et bien rassurez-vous, vous aurez toute l'aide souhaitable et nécessaire, car c'est là qu'intervient le paquet surprise que vous trouverez dans votre sac de jeu ! Vous allez tous recevoir une arme !»

Le mot fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'annonce de la résurrection du Christ au journal télévisé les eut moins choqué.

«Ne faîtes pas cette tête, voyons ! Et amenez les paquetages, vous autres !»

On décadenassa la porte, pour laisser entrer un lourd chariot d'hôpital où étaient entassés une quarantaine de sacs cylindriques couleur kaki, comme celui posé sur le bureau de Diaphane. Deux militaires à l'air patibulaire le postèrent au fond de la salle sous les yeux médusés des élèves.

«Voici 40 sacs, un pour chaque élève. Chacun contient strictement la même chose que celui que je viens de recevoir, à un détail près. Eh oui, le paquet surprise est forcément une surprise pour chacun de vous ! Car, tenez vous bien, chaque cadeau contient une arme différente ! En tout, quarante armes variées sont donc à votre disposition ! Vous y trouverez dix armes à feu, et dix armes blanches tranchantes et maniables. Les vingt autres sont moins faciles à classer… Il y a bien sûr les objets contendants comme les gourdins, mais aussi les armes explosives, ou électriques… Plus certaines choses moins classiques, que vous n'auriez pas pensées obtenir, mais qui, croyez-moi, vont grandement vous aider à survivre. Bien sûr, certaines armes sont beaucoup moins efficaces que d'autres… Vous allez vous mettre à pleurnicher en prétendant que certains élèves vont partir dans ce jeu avec un handicap ! Mais justement, non ! C'est même tout le contraire !»

Elle était devenue fébrile.

«Il est essentiel que vous compreniez cela !»

Ses bras s'agitaient alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la silhouette un peu déconfite de Jodocam. C'était une bête de combat sanguinaire, mais même lui semblait terrifié par la mitrailleuse que tenait nonchalamment son professeur.

«Vous, Jodocam Tagago… J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un maître de karaté, pas vrai ? Et bien bâti, avec ça… Vous vous dîtes qu'il part favori pour ce jeu, qu'il va tous vous massacrer, qu'il est gagnant d'avance ? Et bien non ! Ce jeu fonctionne sur l' E-GA-LI-TE. Vous voyez ces sacs ? Et bien, vous allez prendre n'importe lequel, celui qui vous plaira le plus. Mais il est hors de question de vous renseigner sur l'arme qu'il contient. Ainsi la distribution des objets sera aléatoire, un hasard total ! La chance compensera la force physique et vous partirez d'ici tous égaux ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je ne veux absolument pas vous offenser, Mr. Tagago, mais vos coups de pieds circulaires ne vont pas faire long feu face à une jeune fille sans défense si elle reçoit un joujou comme celui que j'ai actuellement entre les mains…»

Elle continua à se balader. Le choc passé, Paul vit, mi rassuré, mi inquiet, que la plupart des élèves paraissaient moins terrorisés. Anxieux, à l'évidence, mais plus si traumatisés. Ils étaient si attentifs qu'on se serait cru revenu sur les bancs du lycée, à prendre des notes durant un cours très important.

«Bon, alors, que reste-t-il à dire… Votre zone de jeu est assez immense, donc il va falloir songer à bouger très vite. Ne restez pas dans votre coin, sinon le jeu va durer des semaines et vous n'aurez plus rien à manger… Le terrain est divisé en zones carrées égales, comme indiqué sur votre carte, très utile pour vous orienter, croyez-moi. En plus de votre sac, chacun de vous va recevoir ceci.»

Elle sortit d'on ne sait où une sorte de collier électronique en acier, doté d'un système de fermeture.

«Ces colliers sont à la pointe de la technologie. Vous les garderez durant toute la durée du jeu ! Leur système permet en fait de mesurer votre pouls et est relié à un ordinateur. Par conséquent, nous saurons exactement quels élèves seront vivants ou morts, et nous vous informerons des dernières évolutions du jeu par haut-parleur. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à rayer les noms sur votre petite liste et vous serez parés ! Ah, oui, il y a des haut-parleurs partout, c'est ainsi que je vous communiquerai la liste des morts toutes les six heures de jeu, et les annonces spéciales, au cas où. Le collier est également équipé d'un système GPS, pour garder un œil sur vous le cas échéant mais aussi pour vous aider si vous êtes perdus. N'oubliez pas : vous êtes libres et tous les coups sont permis, mais nous vous surveillons de très peu… D'ailleurs, il se peut que vous voyez certaines formes patrouiller dans le ciel, à l'intérieur de votre zone de jeu : n'ayez crainte et ne vous en préoccupez pas, ce sont justes des machines destinées à arbitrer la partie… Ils ne peuvent vous faire aucun mal. Mais attention, vos colliers, si : ils contiennent tous une magnifique petite bombe…Si vous tentez de causer des ennuis au bon fonctionnement du jeu, nous enverrons une onde hertzienne et… BADABOUM !»

L'onomatopée eut effectivement l'effet d'une bombe parmi les étudiants, de plus en plus désorientés.

«Votre collier explosera, et vous décapitera selon toute vraisemblance. C'est un peu cruel, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de déranger les élèves honnêtes qui suivent la règle du jeu en faisant débarquer des soldats pour capturer ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond… Grâce à ce système, vous ne serez jamais dérangés par les zigotos qui se croient plus malins que les organisateurs. Tout est fait pour votre confort de jeu, vous voyez ? Oh, j'oubliais, les colliers sont imperméables, ignifugés et très résistants. Evitez d'essayer de les enlever, car c'est impossible : ils fonctionnent selon le système des menottes. Plus vous tirez dessus, plus ils se resserrent, et croyez-moi, c'est inconfortable à la longue. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut vraiment tenter de les retirer pour que le mécanisme se déclenche. Aucun risque qu'ils vous étranglent lors d'une scène d'action, par exemple. Jouez le jeu sans soucis, tout a été prévu dans les moindres détails.»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

« Maintenant, un aspect un peu plus trivial… Certains participants, trop peureux, risquent de se trouver une cachette et d'y rester sans oser bouger à la recherche de leurs petits camarades… Ce qui risque de rendre le jeu interminable, et très ennuyeux. Nous vous faisons confiance pour montrer un minimum de dynamisme, mais nous avons tout de même pris une mesure de rigueur… Toutes les douze heures, un participant volontaire sera envoyé dans la zone de jeu, pour une courte durée. Sa mission : trouver un trouillard et le zigouiller pour donner un coup de pouce aux bons élèves qui se démènent pour rendre ce jeu amusant et instructif. Après quoi, il vous laissera tranquille et retournera aux bureaux d'administration. Sa cible est désignée d'avance… Par conséquent, si vous restez suffisamment mobile et actif, il y a peu de chances pour que vous soyez sur sa lite… Ne vous inquiétez pas ! De plus, gardez à l'esprit que l'explosion d'un collier est un évènement très exceptionnel. Nous espérons n'avoir jamais recours à de telles extrémités. Oh, à propos, seul le gagnant aura bien sûr droit de rentrer chez lui et de continuer sa vie normale, comme avant. Evidemment, il recevra un chèque très important, un diplôme et sera transféré dans une autre classe de France. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est PAS du bluff ! Mais nous discuterons de tout ça avec l'heureux élu une fois le jeu achevé.»

Elle s'épongea un peu le front de son mouchoir, puis regarda l'assemblée des élèves, satisfaite.

«Ouf ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer !»

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le fond de la salle. Un soldat lui remit avec une délicatesse infinie une feuille cartonnée.

«Tout le monde a bien compris ? Devrais-je répéter une des règles ? Non ? Bon, si vous êtes sûrs de vous… Je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique… Vous allez venir près de moi, prendre le sac que vous désirez, et sortir de la salle. Un membre du personnel militaire ici présent vous aidera à mettre votre collier, et vous conduira à une des zones numérotées du jeu. Pas d'inquiétude, tout le monde commencera en même temps… Je commence… Mademoiselle Arieslithe Yvonne…»

Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers elle. Il y eut à cet instant un malaise d'un comique sordide, comme si toutes leurs vies avaient été contenues dans ces quelques secondes. Tremblante comme un petit animal traqué, elle se protégeait de leurs œillades, victime d'une culpabilité ridicule. Ils savaient bien, elle et eux, que sa réaction n'influerait en rien sur leurs vies, mais ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la dévisager avec attention, comme une Pandore qui se serait retrouvée face à sa boîte tant convoitée. Elle plissa ses yeux, incapable de les supporter plus longtemps. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers les militaires, toujours chancelante. Sa silhouette lourde et empâtée se mouvait avec une lenteur dramatique, d'un pathétique d'autant plus répugnant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans la même situation. Sans un mot, Diaphane lui désigna le tas de sacs et raya son nom de la liste. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle prit le premier sac qui passait à sa portée, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste en claquant la porte métallique. Beaucoup d'entre eux auraient souhaité savoir ce qui les attendait exactement derrière cette ouverture, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'écouter correctement ses pas : leur professeur annonçait déjà le prochain condamné.

« Garçon numéro un, Athanastos Ixion. »

L'attitude d'Yvonne les avait tellement marqué qu'ils éprouvèrent une surprise effrayée lorsqu'ils virent leur délégué s'élancer d'un bond pour cueillir un sac. Il se retourna, pour dévisager toute la classe, et, tout en leur montrant sa nouvelle acquisition leur adressa un sourire indéfinissable, mêlant avec perplexité un réconfort paternel et un défi carnassier. Il s'en fut sans autre témoignage de son avis.

Le temps passa ainsi, à regarder avec anxiété leurs camarades fuir les uns après les autres par la porte d'entrée, à contempler avec inquiétude le monticule de sacs diminuer, à observer avec horreur l'absence de la moindre émotion sur le visage de leur professeur, à dévisager le nombre d'élèves restant dans la salle. Mais, plus que tout cela, ils se demandaient surtout s'ils ne rêvaient, s'ils avaient une chance de rester en vie, ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une fois sortis, et avant tout ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Chaque sortie eut ses particularités propres, et à chaque nouvel appel, ils examinaient anxieusement leur nouvel ennemi potentiel, se demandant d'une part s'il serait capable de les tuer, et d'autre part s'ils allaient être capables de le tuer, lui. Personne n'échangea un mot. Tous cherchaient le regard digne de confiance de ses amis proches, mais la proximité de leurs yeux devenait insupportable : ils repensaient sans cesse à la boucherie imminente qui les attendait. Il y eut de nombreux pleurs, par contre.

Blousha était de ceux là. Elle partit de la salle juste après Ixion, gémissant en un râle ininterrompu. On n'eut pu dire ce que pouvait bien penser Rhodes : il s'en fut sans se retourner, tout comme Canion après lui. Appartenir à la bande de Jodocam avait du leur apprendre à ne pas montrer leurs faiblesses. Cléo, elle, ne gâchait pas sa colère, elle qui avait été invitée maintes fois à déjeuner chez Diaphane, elle dont le père jouait au bridge avec son propre assassin. Tous pensèrent qu'elle allait la gifler, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de la regarder avec l'expression de fureur la plus terrible qui leur eut été donné à voir. Claude, Darwin, Ulrich, Maxime, Louise, Pigalle, Kate et Madez partirent tous sans demander leur reste, ne réussissant pas à cacher leurs expressions horrifiées. Ilione et Urdenne, leur déléguée, furent les seuls à oser leur adresser la parole. La première leur promit de tous les tirer de là, ce qui, même si son père disposait d'une influence appréciable, leur parût d'une mièvrerie aberrante. La seconde leur fit une meilleure impression, plus pessimiste, mais en tout cas plus réaliste.

«Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais faîtes-le, qu'on en finisse. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous protéger… Je serai là.»

L'ordre alphabétique voulut qu'Anxio et Somna ne passent pas ensemble. Néanmoins, alors qu'Anxio se dirigeait vers les militaires, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la porte, ni des sacs, ni de son professeur : c'était son ennemie qu'il regardait avec obsession et peur mal contrôlées. Il avait encore la marque sanglante qu'elle lui avait laissé au coin de la lèvre lors du voyage en car : Paul eut juré qu'en dévisageant ses pupilles, Anxio cherchait en fait à discerner son âme. Somna réagit plus ou moins normalement, et, comme elle scrutait avec insistance la porte par laquelle il était sorti, elle devait éprouver le même sentiment.

Mais le seul évènement réellement marquant intervint lorsque le nom de Marguerite Eudyper fut enfin appelé. Au lieu de pivoter vers Diaphane, elle se rua sur Paul, dans le seul but de chuchoter à son oreille :

«Promets-moi de me retrouver.

J'essaierai, fit-il, sans la moindre surprise.

Promets-le moi. Sinon, je ne peux pas te promettre de vivre assez longtemps pour qu'on se revoie une dernière fois.

Je le jure.

Si on ne pouvait pas se revoir, je…

Tu m'as fait promettre. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Tu n'as jamais aimé les adieux…

Non. Pas la peine de dire pourquoi.

Je vais tout de même te le dire.»

Elle desserra son étreinte. Les trois-quarts de la classe les regardaient avec des yeux médusés, mais peu leur importait. Cette fois ci, elle osa prononcer à voix haute :

«J'ai toujours su que tu serais là.»

Et elle s'en fut. La moitié des élèves l'aurait assailli de questions si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Enfin, son propre tour arriva. Il préféra ne pas regarder derrière lui. C'était la dernière sortie à laquelle il avait droit, autant ne pas la rater. En vérité, observer les réactions de Théo et Pétrone, restés derrière, lui semblait si insoutenable qu'il préférait largement sortir de cette maudite salle le plus vite possible. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dévisager Diaphane : il prit un sac au hasard, sans se soucier de son poids, poussa le battant de la porte et s'y engouffra en la claquant immédiatement derrière lui.

Il vit trois choses en sortant de la classe. La première, c'est que cette porte débouchait sur un énorme hangar où s'alignaient une quarantaine de minuscules camionnettes. La seconde était que tous ses autres camarades d'infortune qui étaient déjà sortis étaient jetés comme du bétail à l'intérieur de ces véhicules. La troisième, c'était la dizaine de militaires qui l'encerclaient. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, en revanche, fut le onzième soldat derrière son dos, qui lui asséna presque immédiatement un violent coup de matraque sur le crâne. Paul sombra dans un océan de sang et de couleurs, ses yeux fixés sur un point de non-retour.

«Marji,» réussit-il à articuler, avant de s'évanouir, tout bon petit soldat qu'il était devenu.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE UN.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU.

21H30.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 40.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps cela avait duré. Il s'était certes souvenu des bousculades, de la panique, de la rêverie innocente qu'on rencontre au réveil, ou dans ce cas précis au reflux. Il avait repris conscience au bout d'un moment, bien sûr. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas les draps de son lit ? Etait-il tombé ? Ou se trouvait-il déjà dans le car, à pioncer ? Puis, tout lui était revenu en mémoire en un éclair : la capture, le jeu, les militaires, le corps sanglant de Goldstein sur le plancher… On lui avait dit que ce genre de choses pouvait survenir lors d'une agonie. Le sordide de la chose était que cette pensée ne paraissait pas si ironique, vu sa situation.

Puis tout était allé très vite : il s'était vite rendu compte que sa position était loin d'être habituelle. Il pouvait certes ouvrir ses paupières, mais ils ne voyait qu'un océan de noir : on lui avait bandé les yeux. Il tenta de crier, pour ne rencontrer que la paroi opaque d'un bâillon. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'en débarrasser, ses poignets et ses chevilles étant liées ensemble par des opercules métalliques. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Il ne pouvait que gigoter sur le sol, plus dur à chaque mouvement (il était désormais certain qu'il avait été jeté sur de l'asphalte), comme un poisson rouge asphyxié hors de son bocal. La vulnérabilité même. Il céda à la panique, persuadé qu'un de ses camarades ne tarderait pas à le retrouver dans cet état et commencerait à le poignarder de toutes parts. Il n'en fut rien, et pourtant la peur et l'envie de survivre ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, qui sait, l'angoisse lui ayant fait perdre la notion du temps, il entendit très distinctement deux cliquetis métalliques. CLIC ! Firent ses menottes invisibles, et il sentit un abîme s'ouvrir entre ses mains, les arrachant à leurs brûlures. CLIC ! Firent de même les attaches de ses pieds, et il sentit un oxygène nouveau se répandre dans tous ses membres. Les morceaux s'effondrèrent sur l'asphalte, et il sut d'instinct qu'il était libre.

Immédiatement, il agita ses bras, fourbus par une mauvaise position, et détacha avec frénésie les bouts de tissus qui lui recouvraient le visage. Il était si précipité qu'il ne dénoua même pas son bâillon, qu'il glissa non sans douleur autour de son cou.

Ce qu'il vit fut un soulagement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là, mais il n'y avait apparemment personne dans les parages. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une petite rue de banlieue pavillonnaire. De part et d'autre s'étendaient deux lignes d'habitations modestes, habitées mais manifestement désertées pour l'occasion. Aucun doute : seul l'état pouvait avoir fait ça. Le quartier semblait calme. Trop calme. Il régnait un silence glacial : tous les citadins avaient du être expulsés. Il respira.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'une nouvelle «plaisanterie» des organisateurs. Comme promis, son cou avait été scellé d'un collier métallique. Se rappelant les charges explosives qu'il était censé convenir, il n'osa pas tenter de l'enlever. Ceci viendrait après. Après qu'il se soit assuré que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Il se retourna, décidé à inspecter un peu plus les alentours, et découvrit, non loin des restes de ses liens (vu leur forme, ils devaient fonctionner par électro-aimant commandé à distance), deux sacs : l'un était celui qu'il avait pris pour partir en voyage. L'autre était celui dont il s'était muni avant de sortir de la salle de briefing. Le même numéro était peint, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il n'ait pas été échangé. Soudain, la nécessité de survie lui revint. Il courut vers le kit gouvernemental, mais son élan fut interrompu par un énorme bruit.

«TIN TIN, TIN TIN, TIN TIIIIIN, TIN TIN TIN TIIIIIIN, TA TA TA TA, TAAAAA, TA TA TAAAAA !»

Il avait cru, l'espace d'une seconde, entendre le pas dantesque d'un tyrannosaure, mais il reconnut assez vite l'air de la Marseillaise. Le son était manifestement poussé à plein volume, et devait provenir d'un haut parleur planqué dieu sait où. Rassurant. Passer d'un mauvais remake de Jurassic Park à une allocution présidentielle… Très rassurant. Il avait une certaine idée de ce qui allait arriver, et, pour une fois, il fut dans le vrai.

«Debout, chers petits joueurs !» résonna la voix de son professeur, et il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

«Allons, debout, debout, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Vous êtes tous sur pied ? Comment ? Ah, oui, c'est bon. Je vais pouvoir passer à la suite des instructions. Mais d'abord, bienvenue dans le jeu ! Bienvenue dans le monde de Battle Royale ! Avant de partir vous amuser, nous devons vous offrir quelques informations pour votre sécurité. Je sais que vous brûlez d'envie d'aller dézinguer vos petits camarades, mais quelques notes d'ordre pratique sont indispensables si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer bêtement. Si vous voulez bien prendre le sac que vous avez choisi et l'ouvrir et prendre la carte de la zone de jeu à l'intérieur… Vite, car je ne le dirai pas deux fois !»

Paul ne se fit pas prier. Il dé-zippa en un instant la fermeture éclair du sac kaki pour en retirer un plan cartonné, accompagné d'un stylo rouge et d'un support en plastique.

«Voici la carte de la zone de jeu… Elle fait un peu moins de 20 kilomètres carrés, pour 18 kilomètres de périmètre. Elle est divisée en 54 zones de forme carrée égale, et vous pouvez donc en déduire que chaque zone fait 600 mètres de côté et vous offrent un espace assez appréciable. Arrêtons ici l'arithmétique. Si cela peut vous aider à y voir plus clair, sachez que chacun de vous a été maîtrisé et mené par véhicule dans une de ces zones. Nous vous avons apposé ces menottes afin que vous commenciez le jeu en même temps. Et oui, il y a actuellement 600 mètres entre chacun de vous… Vous aurez assez de distance pour échapper à vos camarades, mais pas pour longtemps ! Mais comme vous n'êtes que 40, 14 de ces zones sont actuellement inoccupées. A vous de voir si vous préférez rester sur la défensive dans votre coin, chassez vos camarades en leur rendant visite ou encore déménager pour trouver une meilleure cachette. Peu importe. N'oubliez pas que c'est un jeu de piste, le sens de l'orientation peut être un facteur de survie déterminant ! Les points élevés constituent bien sûr des endroits stratégiques, car vous pourrez y voir arriver n'importe qui, ce qui est un avantage appréciable quelle que soit votre attitude, croyez moi. Maintenant, passons à un point crucial : les colliers.»

Paul frissonna.

«Je sais que certaines personnes de bon sens se demandent si cette histoire d'explosifs n'est pas un coup de bluff. Je comprends tout à fait, mais croyez moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vous encourage pas à les retirer, vous auriez une mauvaise surprise. Enfin non, ce n'est pas une surprise vu que vous connaissez déjà le résultat… J'ai si peur que l'un d'entre vous connaisse une mort aussi bête ! Bref, j'ai déploré ce point auprès des organisateurs, vous savez… Je leur ai demandé de mettre au moins un collier à un des soldats et de le faire exploser devant vous, mais ils m'ont certifié que par marque de budget, ils n'avaient que 40 colliers et qu'il était hors de question d'en fournir un autre pour un motif aussi futile. Je leur ai répondu qu'ils feraient moins les malins si un quart de votre classe venait à se décapiter par pure défiance. Ils m'ont donc autorisé à vous mettre à chacun le collier avant le jeu et d'en faire exploser un durant la réunion dans la salle de classe, pour que vous voyiez ces effets… J'ai refusé. Je conçois que ces colliers importés soient extrêmement chers, mais tout de même, c'est un problème de gestion. Enfin, j'espère que vous ferez avec. Pour information, le collier contient aussi un magnifique GPS… Par conséquent, si vous essayez de nous causer des ennuis, nous seront les faire «imploser» en très peu de temps. C'est compris, tout le monde ? Pas de blagues, on joue selon les règles, et avec le sourire. Sachez que vous serez particulièrement observés par les organisateurs si vous vous aventurez dans la zone A5.»

Paul examina sa carte : ce carré contenait un bâtiment étrangement familier…

«Dans cette zone se trouve l'hôtel dans lequel je vous ai expliqué les règles du jeu. C'est la seule sortie possible vers le monde extérieur. En effet, la zone de jeu est strictement encerclée de grillages électrifiés et de miradors. Trois options si vous essayez de vous échapper : l'électrocution, la fusillade au sniper, ou l'explosion de votre collier, donc de votre tête après que nos chers agents des forces de l'ordre nous aient passé un coup de fil. La zone a été brouillée au radar : pas la peine d'utiliser vos portables, ils ne marcheront pas. Les connexions sont inexistantes.»

«Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout,» grogna Paul.

«Je vous ferai un rapport par haut parleur toutes les six heures, pour vous donner la liste des morts, et le cas échéant, les zones qui vous seront interdites par sécurité. Le volontaire sera lâché peut avant minuit et sera débarrassera d'un d'entre vous. A minuit, je vous ferai le compte rendu du premier rapport. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas, en dehors de cette règle, tous les coups sont permis ! N'oubliez pas de vous munir de votre arme avant d'aller explorer les alentours ! Bonne rigolade, les bouts de choux ! TIN TIN, TIN TIN, TIN TIIIIIN, TIN TIN TIN TIIIIIIN, TA TA TA TA, TAAAAA, TA TA TAAAAA !»

Paul n'écoutait plus, il n'y avait de toute façon plus grand-chose à entendre. Il s'était mis à fouiller frénétiquement dans le sac militaire qu'on lui avait distribué.

«L'arme ! Où est cette putain d'arme ?»

Son paquetage contenait une boussole, une carte, un sac de couchage, une liste des élèves de sa classe, des stylos, trois paquets de biscuit, deux baguettes de pain et cinq bouteilles d'eau… Mais pas d'arme.

« HEIN ? C'est pas possible ! Ils ne l'ont quand même pas oubliée ? »

Puis il vit un étrange objet qui n'avait pas attiré son attention. Dans une poche extérieure avait été rangé un petit boîtier en plastique gris, auquel était scotché une feuille de papier pliée.

« Une game boy ? C'est ça mon arme ? »

Mais il vit vite que cette hypothèse était à exclure. Théo était un fan de consoles de jeu, et il avait traîné suffisamment longtemps avec lui pour savoir qu'aucun modèle présent sur le marché ne correspondait à cet objet. Néanmoins, il ressemblait véritablement à une console portable, avec son grand écran carré, ses quelques boutons et sa prise en main. Pris au dépourvu, il examina la notice :

PROGRAMME COLIS'EYE

SYSTEME DE GEO-POINTAGE PORTABLE

« Un GPS ? » pensa-t-il, les initiales lui rappelant vaguement ce genre d'équipement.

Félicitations et bienvenue dans le monde de Battle Royale ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir entre les mains l'une des armes les plus convoitées du jeu, et cette notice vous apprendra à l'utiliser efficacement.

Pour commencer à utiliser votre arme, mettez-la en marche grâce au bouton d'alimentation situé sur le côté.

Remarque : les piles fonctionnent sur haute durée et ont été conçues pour tenir tout le temps du jeu. Vous trouverez quelques piles de rechange à côté de la notice. Par économie, l'appareil fonctionne par énergie solaire dès que le temps le permet. Vous pouvez également recharger ces piles via le transformateur électrique livré et une prise de courant.

Paul actionna l'appareil, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Instantanément, des taches vertes et blanches s'affichèrent, parfois agrémentées de petites inscriptions bleues. Un gros point rouge trônait au centre de l'écran, clignotant par intermittence.

Ce GPS contient naturellement un plan de la zone de jeu beaucoup plus détaillé que le plan fourni à vos camarades. Plusieurs niveaux de zooms sont disponibles, vous permettant de visualiser une zone plus ou moins grande et de repérer tous les points stratégiques comme les bâtiments fortifiés, les zones élevées et les dispensaires. Le point rouge au centre de l'écran correspond à l'emplacement de votre collier.

« Sympa, mais pas vraiment offensif, » pensa Paul alors qu'il testait les différentes fonctions : il pouvait examiner chaque recoin de la carte… Cela lui serait sûrement très utile pour retrouver Marguerite, mais il aurait largement préféré un flingue.

Une boussole électronique est intégrée au logiciel, ce qui vous permet de garder le cap en toutes circonstances. Passons maintenant à un point très important : les autres colliers apparaîtront EGALEMENT sur votre GPS !

Paul sursauta.

Si l'un de vos camarades s'approche, vous verrez un autre gros point rouge sur l'écran. Extrêmement utile pour fuir, éviter vos adversaires ou au contraire, les dénicher. Votre arme permet une grande variété de stratégies.

Remarque : pour éviter de désavantager certains joueurs, vous ne pourrez voir que les points rouges se situant dans la même zone que vous. A vous de bouger et de changer d'emplacement pour trouver tous vos camarades.

Paul savait qu'il se trouvait dans la zone E9, située au Sud-Ouest près du coin inférieur droit de sa carte. Il examina les alentours : un seul point rouge dans sa zone, c'est-à-dire lui. Soulagé, il lut le reste des instructions.

Une fonction particulièrement utile de ce GPS est la personnalisation. Une fois que vous avez repéré un élève, vous pouvez attribuer à son point rouge un des quarante numéros de la liste des participants. Ainsi, lorsque vous vous rencontrerez à nouveau, vous saurez à qui vous avez affaire sans même le voir, et s'il vaut mieux déguerpir, l'attaquer, ou si vous pouvez en faire un allié. De plus, cette fonction vous empêchera de paniquer inutilement à l'approche d'un cadavre (les colliers continuent à fonctionner et apparaître sur l'écran même après la mort de leur propriétaire).

Sur ce, bon jeu !

Paul rangea la notice, et pianota sur son arme. Il vérifia une seconde fois qu'il était bien seul dans sa zone, et attribua le nom « Paul Jocastel » à son point rouge. Puis il s'assit sur l'asphalte, un peu déboussolé.

Il avait reçu l'arme la plus susceptible de lui permettre de retrouver Marguerite. Peut-être que le hasard faisait bien les choses, finalement. A ce moment-là, il avait l'espoir sincère et réaliste de la revoir, pour lui dire enfin tout ce dont il n'avait pas eu le temps. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de parcourir la zone de jeu en long et en large. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que trois choses le terrifiaient aussi en cet instant même.

La première, c'était Marguerite elle-même. Quelle arme avait-elle reçue ? Arriverait-elle à se défendre si elle était attaquée ? Aurait-elle l'attention nécessaire pour repérer les psychopathes qui rêvaient de lui faire la peau ? Pouvait-elle courir assez vite pour éviter les tirs d'une mitrailleuse ? Survivrait-elle assez longtemps pour qu'il la retrouve saine et sauve ? Assez longtemps pour échapper au volontaire ? Assez longtemps pour survivre au premier rapport de Diaphane ? Et n'allait-elle pas craquer ? Supporterait-elle suffisamment cette boucherie pour ne pas se tirer une balle en pleine tempe ? Sa promesse suffirait-elle à lui donner le courage de ne pas mourir ?

« Je t'en supplie… Reste en vie jusqu'à ce que je te trouve… Reste en vie jusqu'à ce que je te trouve… »

La seconde, c'était son arme. Il s'inquiétait pour Marji, mais il n'avait pas pensé à sa propre sécurité. Il ne pourrait pas éviter ses camarades éternellement s'il voulait la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester au même endroit, craignant les attaques des autres élèves et de ce mystérieux volontaire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, et il était à la merci de n'importe quel participant suffisamment déterminé pour tirer à vue ou lui fracasser le crâne d'un coup de hache. Il avait peu de chances de suivre sa promesse avec un sabre en pleine poitrine, et, vu son équipement, c'était probablement ce qui allait arriver.

« Il y a d'autres moyens. Réfléchis, crétin. Tu peux au moins trouver quelque chose ! Au moins une fois dans ton existence de merde ! »

Mais la troisième était sûrement la pire de toutes. Qu'allait-il faire ? Etait-il capable de tuer pour protéger Marji ? Même ses meilleurs amis ? Et eux ? Que faisaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils des chances de survie ? Qu'avaient-ils décidé de faire, eux ? Chercher quelqu'un, comme lui ? Ou de participer pleinement au jeu ? Etait-il sûr de leur amitié ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire une fois face à face avec eux ? Aurait-il le cran de fuir, ou de tuer, lorsqu'un de ses camarades le mettrait en joue ? Saurait-il les trahir ? Etait-il capable de les éliminer tous si cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver Marguerite ? Combien d'entre eux jouaient réellement ? Tenaient-ils à ce point à la vie pour s'abaisser à ce bain de sang ? Ressentaient-ils du plaisir à le faire ? Croyaient-ils vraiment à cet échappatoire dont leur avait parlé Diaphane ? Qui serait le gagnant de ce jeu ? Qui oserait se sacrifier ? Où étaient leurs parents ? Savaient-ils qu'ils étaient ici ? S'inquiétaient-ils ?

Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en tirer ?

« C'est vrai, ça… Comment je vais m'en tirer ? »

Il entendit au loin le son des cloches d'une église, qui sonnaient les coups de la dixième heure, sans se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU.

22H00.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 40.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

22H00.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 40.

« Oh… Comment je vais m'en tirer ? »

A trois kilomètres de là, Galante se posait la même question. Elle s'était réveillée à l'intérieur de la piscine municipale. La lumière de Juin filtrait encore à travers les vitres du bâtiment… Elle pouvait voir les reflets zébrer de paillettes la surface de l'eau, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en soucier : le jeu… Elle était dans le jeu… Difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre… Elle s'était assise par terre, à côté de ses deux sacs. Dehors, l'obscurité gagnait peu à peu le ciel de Juin.

« Soleil, je viens te voir pour la dernière fois… »

Qui avait dit ça ? Phèdre ? Antigone ? Jocaste ? Andromaque ? Elle ne savait plus, mais elle savait que cela était inutile. Le jeu. Penser au jeu. Tout le monde était en train de s'entre-tuer et elle récitait des vers de tragédie grecque. Elle était complètement déconnectée, non ?

« Hum. Peut-être pas tant que ça… C'est quoi, pour toi, une tragédie grecque ? »

Silence, la petite voix. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle allait peut-être mourir dans l'heure qui suivait, et…

« Ne fais pas ta maligne… Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir… »

Tragédie… Pièce de théâtre ou des personnages sont confrontés à la mort, mais tentant de résister en vain à leur destin pré écrit par des volontés plus fortes qu'eux, généralement divines, ce qui aboutit inévitablement à leur fin, aussi injuste que désespérante. La tragédie est censée représenter le fatum, c'est-à-dire l'impuissance de l'individu face à sa destinée.

« Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui a bien fait ses devoirs… »

La ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était utile, d'étudier et de lire sans relâche, maintenant que tu es là… C'est bien connu, rien de tel qu'une bonne édition d'Andromaque pour survivre à une attaque d'enfoirés armés jusqu'aux dents… »

La ferme ! La ferme ! C'est déjà assez injuste comme ça ! Et de toute façon, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'échapper d'ici !

« Comique… Délicieusement comique… Tu t'accroches à ton existence minable comme si tu pouvais encore t'en tirer… Ma pauvre vieille, c'est là qu'on en revient à la tragédie grecque… Tu peux bien te débattre un moment, mais la mort t'attendra au tournant… Et elle va arriver… Vite… Très vite… »

Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas une tragédie grecque ! C'est… C'est la vie ! C'est la vraie vie ! Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans le monde réel ! On trouve toujours quelque chose ! On… On trouve toujours… Quelque chose…

« Pas cette fois ci… Tu n'es plus dans le monde réel… Tu es dans le jeu… »

Ca ne pas se passer comme ça ! Ils… Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai… J'ai envie de vivre, pas de mourir comme une…

« Que tu en aies envie ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance… »

Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas mourir… Je suis trop jeune… Je voudrais retourner à la maison… Papa… Où es-tu, Papa ? C'est… C'est froid ici, et puis j'ai peur, et puis ils sont tous en route, et je vais peut-être…

« Mourir ? Au moins ce sera terminé… »

Non ! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! J'ai… J'ai des droits ! J'ai le droit de retourner chez moi, de grandir, d'avoir un petit copain, de passer mon bac, de faire des études, de me marier, de… Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner ! J'ai toujours travaillé dur et…

« Ils s'en foutent que tu aies travaillé ou glandé toute ta vie… Ce qui importe, c'est ta capacité à viser au bon endroit et au bon moment avec ta kalachnikov ! »

Je n'ai pas de kalachnikov !

« Ah, oui. Pas de chance. Tu es la bonne poire qui a reçu l'arme la plus pourrie. Une boule de fer au bout d'une chaîne d'acier… Pourtant, ça peut faire quelques dégâts… Tu te souviens du film Kill Bill, non ? Go Go Yubari… Elle avait la même arme, et… »

Je ne suis pas Go Go Yubari !

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Je… Je ne sais pas utiliser cette arme ! Et puis, je… Je ne suis pas une détraquée, comme elle… Je ne peux pas sourire et m'amuser en blessant des gens pour… Pour… Pour les tuer…

« Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Tuer ou être tué… »

Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je… Je ne peux pas tuer mes camarades ! Je le sais, je… C'est juste que je ne peux pas… Je ne me vois pas agiter cette chaîne et… Oh, mon Dieu… Je ne pourrais tuer personne… Ce… Ce sont des individus, eux aussi ! Ce sont des gosses, comme moi… Eux aussi, ils… Ils ne veulent pas faire ça ! Ils ne feront pas…

« C'est ça… Dis ça à ton futur assassin qui surgira de derrière un fourré pour te foutre une balle dans le crâne… »

Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça… En tout cas, pas moi… Je ne serai pas capable de trucider quelqu'un… Au moins, je suis lucide là-dessus…

« Ecoute moi, ma petite. Désormais, c'est tuer ou être tué. Que tu sois incapable de te défendre, c'est ton droit. Mais dans ce cas ne vient pas couiner parce que tu vas mourir dans les vingt quatre heures… »

C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Il y a des gens très biens qui… Ils vont m'aider… Je suis sûre qu'ils vont m'aider… Je… Enfin, je crois… Oh… Papa… Maman… Où êtes-vous ? Je… Je vais mourir, et… Je… Je suis déjà en train de mourir ! Au secours ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais que quelqu'un vienne ! Je ne vais pas m'en sortir toute seule ! Il faut que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! S'il vous plaît !

« Non… Personne ne peut t'aider… »

Personne…

« Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera… »

Je ne suis pas catho !

« Il y a tout de même du vrai dans cette maxime… Toi seule peux connaître la solution… »

D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais faire un effort ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« Pars éliminer tes petits amis… »

C'est hors de question !

« Alors, attends gentiment ta mort… »

Non ! Je dois tout faire pour éviter ça !

« Il va pourtant falloir un choix, ma jolie… »

Dieu… Dieu, par pitié… Si vous existez, sortez-moi de là… Je n'ai rien fait… Je… Je suis prête à tout, mais… Sortez moi juste de là… S'il vous plaît… Faîtes qu'ils ne viennent pas dans ma zone… Je… Je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà là… Ils se préparent… Ils veulent tous me tuer ! Ils sont en train d'aiguiser couteaux, et ils viennent pour me trancher la gorge ! Non ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais donnez-moi la solution… Il… Doit bien exister une troisième option !

« Effectivement… Il existe un troisième choix ! »

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dois savoir !

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution… »

Peu importe ! Tout sera mieux que les deux autres ! Quand on a pas le choix, on est libre !

« Alors voilà… »

L'évidence l'avait soudain transcendée. Oui. Tout était simple à présent. Et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce ne serait pas terrible, mais tout sauf suivre leur jeu stupide. Elle n'allait pas se laisser embobiner. Elle allait jouer selon ses règles. Même si elle devait mourir, au moins serait-ce elle qui déciderait de son sort.

Avant de se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle eut le courage de sortir de sa cachette. Elle arrivait juste au bon moment pour les derniers instants d'un magnifique coucher de soleil. Elle resta là quelques secondes, debout devant la sphère rouge, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La piscine municipale était logée dans un cadre arboré. Les pins diffusaient leur odeur entêtante… Les fleurs se repliaient sur elles-mêmes, somnolentes… Les chouettes commençaient, elles, à se réveiller… L'air était chaud et frais… Elle voulait sentir tout cela… Elle laissa tout ceci l'envahir, la remplir. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait en profiter. Une dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux, et même si elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte, elle sentit quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors… C'était ça… Le bonheur ? Non… Mais ça y ressemblait. C'était un immense soulagement. Dieu Merci. Dieu Merci, d'ici quelques minutes, tout serait fini.

« Soleil, je viens te voir pour la dernière fois… »

Le soleil, en effet lui répondit, et la sphère rouge disparut sans laisser de trace. Au loin, elles voyaient dans le ciel quelques figures noires évoluer, comme en patrouilles… Peut-être était-ce ces fameuses choses dans le ciel dont leur avait parlé son professeur lors de la réunion avant le jeu… Elle avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Et c'était bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Dans sa situation, c'était tout à fait inutile, de toute façon. Sur cette pensée, elle rentra dans l'édifice pour s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle exécuta l'ensemble de son plan avec un calme qui la déconcerta. Elle ne s'était jamais de sa vie sentie aussi sereine. C'était facile. Passer au vestiaire. Repérer un crochet au plafond. Installer une chaise pile en dessous. Puis entreprendre un nœud coulant dans la chaîne qu'elle avait préalablement accrochée. Finalement, son arme allait lui être bien utile. Elle savait parfaitement s'en servir, et elle allait probablement tuer. La boucle était en fin prête. Elle se la passa autour du coup et resta à réfléchir un moment, interdite.

« C'est la clé, ma vieille. Tu t'es enfin prise en main ! Tu vois qu'on trouve toujours une solution ! »

Oui… J'ai trop peur de la mort, alors autant en finir tout de suite… C'est bon… Je n'ai plus peur… Je n'ai plus peur, Papa ! Je vais y aller, et ça ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer… J'espère qu'on se reverra… Mais j'ai confiance… Maman aussi… Je peux sentir votre présence… J'ai tout arrangé… Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer…

Elle ferma une dernière fois les yeux. Elle pensa à ses parents. Elle pensa à Lycurgue, et à Sophonisbe, à Somna et à Karem. Elle pensa à son ancien foyer. Elle pensa à son lycée, et à son chat, et à ses livres, et à l'odeur du café qu'elle prenait le matin, et à son petit frère, et à tout. Puis elle pensa à l'odeur des pins, et aux fleurs, et aux chouettes, et à l'air frais et chaud qui dorait sa nuque. Elle pensait au soleil. La vie… La vie allait continuer… La vie allait s'élever vers le ciel… Vers le soleil…

Et elle ne serait plus là pour le voir.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle en bousculant d'un coup de pied sa chaise avant d'être attirée vers le sol. L'étau se serra immédiatement autour de sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir les anneaux métalliques se serrer toujours plus fort sur son cou… Toujours plus fort… Toujours plus fort… Toujours plus fort…

«Non… Non… Ce n'est pas…» Pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer définitivement dans le vide.

Au bout du tunnel, il y avait une lumière. Une lumière qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

22H15.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 39.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

22H05.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 39.

Paul progressait prudemment. Il n'aurait pas pu exprimer à quel point il avait peur. La peur était entière, globale, totale. Pas de justification possible. Il avait beau ne voir aucun point rouge sur son GPS, la terreur ne disparaissait pas. Toujours subsistait le doute, l'horrible doute, que l'appareil ne fonctionnât pas. Désiraient-ils le piéger ? L'attirer dans des territoires inconnus pour qu'il se fasse réduire en charpie ? Et que se passerait-il si l'envie prenait Diaphane de faire exploser son collier par pure distraction ? L'observaient-ils ? Oui. Aucun doute là-dessus. Son lien contenait un micro, après tout. Et les étranges figures noires qui survolaient la zone de jeu restaient plus patibulaires et omniprésentes que jamais. Il avait même l'étrange impression qu'un de ces drones le suivait de loin… Un auxiliaire de surveillance ? Probable. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas animé d'intentions meurtrières.

Pour l'instant.

Il écarta un buisson, non sans faire bruisser quelques branchages. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla, de peur d'avoir alerté un de ses camarades. Mais, bien sûr, rien ne se passa. Il continua son trajet vers l'Ouest. A chaque pas, il pouvait ressentir la lame froide du couteau à viande qu'il avait dérobé dans une maison voisine. Ses rapides recherches dans les habitations de ce quartier n'avaient pas donné grand-chose. Il se retrouvait désormais avec une fine lame, un pic à glace, et une statuette en bronze longiligne qui pouvait au cas où faire un bon gourdin, lourd et maniable. Là s'arrêtait la liste de ses espoirs licites. Marguerite étant ce qu'elle était, et la connaissant mieux que quiconque, elle pouvait être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Autant se presser pour la retrouver. Déterminé, il baissa les yeux vers l'écran : il était arrivé à l'extrême limite de sa zone… Un pas de plus, et il verrait peut-être s'afficher un point rouge… Voire plus… Ne valait-il mieux pas rester ici et parer toute éventuelle attaque en se trouvant une bonne cachette ?

«Oh, et puis merde !»

Il s'avança. Et, confirmant sa crainte, un point rouge était effectivement là…

«Putain… Je fais quoi, maintenant ?»

Aller voir ? Trop risqué. Ce serait trop bête de mourir comme ça, aussi tôt… Mais ce serait bien plus con de passer à côté de Marguerite… Même s'il n'avait qu'une chance sur trente-neuf… Peu de chances… Trop peu… Il allait à coup sûr se retrouver poignardé sans pouvoir réagir… Mais ce n'étaient pas tous des psychopathes, non ? Il devait au moins rester quelques personnes raisonnables… Après tout, s'il en faisait partie, ce devait être le cas d'autres élèves, non ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était un gars normal… Et assez apprécié… Il y avait des chances pour qu'on garde son sang-froid en le voyant arriver, d'autant qu'il était très peu armé… Tout le monde ne pouvait pas jouer à cent pour cent, merde ! Il devait bien rester des personnes dignes de confiance dans le secteur. Peut-être arriverait-il à se faire des alliés… Au pire, il s'enfuirait en cas d'attaque… Mais que faire face à la décharge explosive d'un M16 ? Que faire face à un psychopathe acharné ?

«Mais prends une décision, PUTAIN !»

Aller. Non. Ne pas aller. Etre amical. Etre armé. Rester prudent. Chercher le contact. Fuir. Observer. Agir. Ne pas agir. Chercher. Rester sur la défensive. Attaquer. Se protéger.

«D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire un compromis, ok ? Je vais juste m'approcher suffisamment pour voir qui c'est… Je serai sur une hauteur et je regarderai bien, juste pour entrer son nom dans la mémoire du GPS, et ensuite je fuirai au Nord… Si c'est quelqu'un que je connais bien, j'essaye de m'avancer pour voir quelle arme il a… OK. Ok, on va faire comme ça.»

Tremblant comme une feuille, il s'approcha à petits pas, tentant en vain de ne remuer aucune brindille sur son passage. Il traversait une petite ruelle boisée entre deux pâtés de maison. La route de gravier était finalement moins bruyante que les fourrés qu'il traversait, à moitié accroupi parmi les branchages, mais restait beaucoup exposée. Il se rapprochait toujours plus du point rouge. Celui-ci bougeait très peu et semblait tourner en rond le long des murs qui encadraient une petite place. Cinq rues s'y croisaient selon un espace carré. Cinq sorties possibles. Le sujet restait stationnaire : ce n'était pas un offensif, mais il devait être terrifié. Et s'il se prenait une balle perdue ? Cet abruti pourrait avoir la frousse de voir débarquer un inconnu sur son territoire…

«Il fait trop sombre… Si je ne vais pas sur la place, je ne serai pas capable de voir qui c'est… Et si j'y vais, je vais sûrement me faire canarder…»

Alors qu'il était incapable de prendre une décision, il vit qu'un des croisements qu'il avait emprunté menait à une petite butte en hauteur. De là, on pouvait sûrement voir la place de haut… Et la distance le protégerait… Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il retourna sur ses pas et se posta à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré. La butte se trouvait juste en arrière d'un des bâtiments de la place : il aurait pu sauter sur le toit facilement. Il scruta la pénombre, en vain : impossible de distinguer le mystérieux inconnu sans lumière… Il allait devoir se rapprocher s'il ne voulait pas rater son coup. La lueur de sa lampe de poche pouvait signifier son arrêt de mort : il ne devait l'allumer que quelques secondes, le temps d'identifier le visage. Mais pour cela, il devait changer d'emplacement. Un bout de terrain dépassait de la barrière sur laquelle il était appuyé… Peut-être que cela suffirait ? Paul passa de l'autre côté et s'avança sur la terre meuble.

Trop meuble.

Il ne sentit pas immédiatement qu'elle s'était effondrée sous son poids : il n'avait vu que ses pieds flotter sans but, comme lorsqu'on saute par inadvertance une marche d'escalier dans la pénombre. Et, comme lorsqu'on saute par inadvertance une marche d'escalier dans la pénombre, il crut un moment sombrer dans le vide, sans savoir où il se trouvait, comme si ses sens s'étaient brusquement trompés. Mais la désagréable impression de sombrer dans le vide fut vite remplacée par l'affreux doute de sombrer dans le vide, puis par la certitude abominable d'être en train de sombrer dans le vide. Il était au bord d'une falaise, une falaise d'à peine sept mètres, mais une falaise tout de même. En bas, c'était l'éclatement crânien assuré… Mais la pesanteur sembla jouer en sa faveur : Paul percuta une racine, puis un amas de terre qu'il fit tomber de la paroi, puis une vieille rangée de tuile, puis un toit minuscule sur lequel il roula avant de s'affaler sur l'asphalte, deux mètres plus bas.

Il avait cru mourir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune derrière pensée (excepté, peut-être, «AAAAAAAH,» mais c'était un peu trop commun) ou qu'il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais parce que l'idée qu'il se faisait de la mort ne correspondait pas. D'accord, il avait un mal de chien, il s'était fait une douzaine de bleus, son sac était en vrac (il avait du amortir pas mal de chocs), il avait de la terre plein la bouche et plus encore sur ses vêtements, il s'était fait griffer par une ronce, mais, il pouvait bouger, et, Dieu merci, il n'était ni mort, ni blessé, ni mutilé, ni éborgné, ni éparpillé façon puzzle. Un soupçon d'optimiste le traversa, soupçon tout de suite anéanti par la vue au ras du sol d'une paire de baskets blanches et de socquettes «Hello Kitty.» Jamais Kitty n'avait pu produire une telle terreur injustifiée.

La gravité de la situation lui apparut d'un coup, comme une foudre échouée sur un paratonnerre. Il était désarmé, à terre, fourbu de bleus et à demi sonné en face d'un élève armé jusqu'aux dents. Fuir. Vite. Très vite.

Il tenta péniblement de se relever. La douleur le ralentissait au comble de la faiblesse. Néanmoins, il sauta comme un cabri terrorisé lorsqu'un projectile non identifié manqua d'atteindre son corps. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'étaient les traits acides d'une bombe lacrymogène. Et, au bout de cette bombe lacrymogène, un bras noir qui le visait. Il resta debout, hagard face à cette main qui le désignait et face à cette arme qui le menaçait.

«PARS ! PARS TOUT DE SUITE ! Pars tout de suite, ou, ou… Ou je te vise ! Je vais te… Je vais te brûler les yeux ! Je le jure ! Tu… Tu ne seras pas le premier !

I…»

Il tremblait alors que sa main approchait, sans qu'il put la contrôler, le manche du couteau à viande accroché à sa ceinture.

«Iamb ?»

C'était elle.

«C'est… C'est toi, Iamb ?»

Il pouvait la voir de plus près maintenant… Il pouvait voir son visage, ses membres, ses immondes chaussettes «Hello Kitty,» et la lueur menaçante de son spray lacrymogène… Il fixait ses yeux, à la recherche désespérée d'un petit recoin d'âme restée en elle...

C'était inutile. Ses pupilles, étincelantes dans la pénombre, ne reflétaient que deux puits sans fond. Sa face était restée fixée dans une expression de révulsion et d'effroi incontrôlé, primaire, instinctif… Sauvage. Ses yeux écarquillés semblaient comme agités de convulsions tant ils gigotaient dans leurs orbites terrifiées… Sa bouche pendait comme une corde de lynchage, détachée du reste de son corps… Oui… Elle était dans le jeu… Il pouvait voir la peur, la peur entière, sur tout son visage, comme si une crevasse l'avait déchiqueté en une cicatrice monstrueuse…

Elle était comme transfigurée. Elle ne ressemblait plus rien à la jeune fille joviale et enrobée avec qui il avait vaguement discuté dans le car… Sa peau si noire avait pris la pâleur spectrale de la terreur, tournant du brun au verdâtre… Ses cheveux ramassés en des dizaines de nattes torsadées s'agitaient autour de son crâne comme les serpents d'une Méduse incarnée… Tous ses membres tremblaient de soubresauts convulsifs, comme dans un état de transe… Et, toujours, au milieu de la nuit noire, ses yeux… Mon Dieu… Ses yeux… Y avait il encore quoi que ce soit d'humain dans ces yeux ? Et lui ? Avait-il, à ce moment là, les mêmes prunelles horrifiées ?

« Tu parles que oui ! Merde… Cette conne va me tuer… Merde ! »

Il fallait le faire. Il fallait le faire. Il fallait le faire.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS, PUTAIN ! »

Il tremblait toujours plus lorsque ses doigts flageolants se refermèrent mollement sur le couteau à viande accroché à sa ceinture… Leur étreinte se resserra en ce qui lui sembla une éternité… Le manche métallique semblait encore moins glacial que sa propre peau… L'ustensile glissait sur sa main en sueur…

« Tiens le fermement. Et frappe, bon dieu, frappe ! »

Lentement, il sentit le manche se détacher de la boucle…

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! »

Elle avait sursauté, en lançant par affolement quelques jets de son arme, qui se dispersèrent dans l'atmosphère sans atteindre leur cible.

Il tressaillit. Elle l'avait vu. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le voir ?

« Fais-le ! Cette pouffe va te crâmer les yeux ! Fais-le, bordel de merde ! »

Le couteau remonta lentement, toujours dans sa paume. Son bras tremblait comme une branche d'arbre mort ballotté par une tempête… Il pouvait sentir ses nerfs, son pouls… Il avait l'impression que ses membres pouvaient retomber sur l'asphalte comme des poids de plomb à tout moment… Il le tenait bien en main maintenant, dressé à la verticale vers le corps de son ennemie, comme s'il avait voulu la baptiser avec un goupillon… Il anticipait le hurlement atroce du métal qui allait déchirer sa chair, ses muscles, ses entrailles… Le cri terrible de sa douleur, et de sa douleur à lui… Il n'aurait jamais la force de le planter… Jamais…

Allait-elle le tuer ? Allait-il la tuer ? Iamb, avec son sourire perpétuel, sa légendaire bonne humeur, ses blagues hilarantes, sa douceur innée… Et lui, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche… Ils allaient vraiment réussir à s'entre-tuer ?

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là, tous les deux, à s'examiner en chiens de faïence. La peur leur avait fait perdre toute notion du temps. Cela aurait pu durer une éternité… Elle, tremblotante, avec son spray fatal en main, à un mètre de lui, le fixant de ses pupilles sans âme, sans conscience… Lui, le couteau levé en direction de poitrine, l'autre poing serré, secoué comme un fagot de paille… Toujours à s'observer, à calculer l'heure de leur mort… Et toujours la peur, la peur totale, la peur entière, l'indicible peur, l'indescriptible peur, peur de mourir, de souffrir, de sentir ses chairs se déchirer, de hurler, de disparaître… Sans revoir Marji…

Revoir Marji…

C'était sûrement à ce moment précis que l'éternité cessa.

Il considéra Iamb, avec sa bouche pendante, ses membres convulsés et ses yeux sans vie. Il se considéra lui, avec son bras maigre serré sur cette lame, fixée sur une personne aussi terrifiée que lui… Et il considéra leur situation, et c'est alors qu'il comprit le vrai enjeu de ce qui allait arriver… Il n'était ni question de sa survie, ni de la sienne… Il était question de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important…

« Je ne jouerai jamais à ce jeu débile ! Jamais ! Et je vais tout faire pour qu'il foire… »

Sa main était déterminée cette fois ci. Serrée autour du couteau à pain, son bras lança la lame avec une énergie nouvelle… Elle fila droit pour percuter de plein fouet…

L'asphalte.

Le cliquetis métallique pouvait signifier le glas de sa propre existence… Le projectile remua deux ou trois fois sur le sol, puis s'immobilisa. Il était sauvé. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça. Il garderait sa dignité d'homme, quoi qu'il advienne… Et c'était là que le plus dur allait commencer…

Il releva les yeux vers Iamb… Ses yeux n'avaient plus la couleur de l'effroi… Ils semblaient teintés d'une surprise soudaine… Et, apparemment… D'un soulagement incertain, comme la promesse d'un répit… Est-ce… Est-ce que c'était ça, l'espoir ?

Peut-être que oui.

Peut-être que non.

Oui.

Non.

Oui.

A Dieu va.

Sa mâchoire s'entrechoquait. Sa salive se noyait sur sa langue sèche… Il pensa un moment ne jamais retrouver l'usage de la parole, et encore moins face à elle… Mais il ferma résolument les yeux, et déclara d'un seul trait, sans hésitation, de sa voix tremblante :

« Je ne peux pas, Iamb. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais je peux mourir. Alors, si tu dois vraiment le faire, vas-y. Vas-y, mais, par pitié, fais ça rapidement. Prends le couteau si tu veux, mais, bordel, ne me fais pas durer… Je ne peux pas… »

Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter à sa litanie pathétique. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Iamb sembla immobile durant un moment… Puis, quelque chose de vaguement humain sembla réapparaître, comme à la sortie d'un coma…

« Tu… Tu ne joues pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, il put la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie. Pas contre toi. Merde, Iamb… Pas contre toi… »

A cette parole, son corps sembla se solidifier. Elle réussit à articuler, parfaitement :

« C'est pareil. »

Alors il vit la crevasse s'effondrer sur son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses pupilles s'éteignirent… Il pouvait voir à travers elles désormais… Elles clignaient sans cesse, comme si elles le faisaient pour la première fois… Et dans leur éclat obscur, il put enfin voir Iamb, la vraie Iamb, qui semblait pétulante d'une joie saine et vive…

« Iamb… Tu es de retour… »

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit ses joues se mouvoir, pour esquisser un minuscule sourire… Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sut qu'il avait gagné… Le risque avait payé… Ca avait marché… Il était sauf… Elle était sauve… Tout était terminé….

Il chancela pour retomber sur ses genoux. Il perdit l'équilibre sans s'en soucier, sans se rendre compte qu'Iamb avait aussi lâché son arme, sans entendre le bruit métallique de sa cannette qui rejoignait son geste en un carillon, sans voir qu'elle se précipitait dans ses bras, sans sentir qu'il s'était mis lui aussi à sourire, et à pleurer.

Ils étaient assis là, un peu hagards, le dos collé au mur. Paul finissait de raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Iamb l'écoutait avec attention, mais sans le regarder : ses yeux étaient rivés, presque à chaque seconde, sur l'écran du GPS posé sur le sol. Elle guettait l'arrivée d'un point rouge avec une anxiété profonde : la crevasse avait disparu, mais elle restait toujours terrifiée. Sans prêter attention à son manège, il termina sa phrase d'un long soupir. Sachant ses motifs, elle releva lentement la tête selon une courbe, pour le dévisager.

« Alors c'est pour ça… C'est pour ça que tu as voulu te balader ici ? Wow… Elle t'a… Elle t'a vraiment supplié de la retrouver ?

Ouais. Mais j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose si rien ne s'était passé.

C'est une veille histoire, je veux dire, Marguerite et toi…

Plusieurs années, ouais…

Ah ! Vous vous connaissiez avant d'arriver au lycée, alors ? Je savais bien que…

Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout…

Menteur ! fit-elle en riant, avant de se recroqueviller brusquement, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes.

Ca ne va pas, Iamb ?

Oh, non, c'est rien, excuse-moi… C'est juste que… Merde… Tous nos camarades sont en train de mourir et je suis là à rigoler pour un truc aussi stupide… Je suis désolée…

Oh, ça va. Ca prouve au moins que t'as encore ta santé mentale…

Tu dois avoir raison. Je voulais juste te remercier, juste pour ça… Au moins je mourrai en ayant ri un peu avec quelques ragots… Merci, Paul… Sans toi, je n'aurai plus été capable de rire, je crois…

Tu exagères… Remarque, c'est sur que si toi, tu ne rigoles plus, on peut sérieusement commencer à s'inquiéter, c'est vrai…

C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis tellement contente d'être là avec toi… J'ai eu vraiment de la veine de tomber sur toi… Je dois être la fille la plus chanceuse de la classe à l'heure qu'il est ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, ce que c'est, d'être toute seule à attendre la mort, comme ça, seule dans son coin… J'ai tellement moins peur maintenant que tu es là…

Tu veux dire, maintenant que tu profites des capacités de l'arme que j'ai reçue ? »

Il se rendit compte trop tard que c'était inutilement sadique, mais elle ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Elle regarda à nouveau l'écran où scintillaient leurs deux noms.

« Je crois pas que ce soit un hasard…

De quoi ?

Que tu aies reçu ce truc… Ca fait tellement, je ne sais pas… Destinée… Comme si tu avais été ELU pour la chercher et la retrouver… C'est bon qu'elle ait atterri entre tes mains.

Oh, faut pas exagérer… C'est quand même pas terrible, cette arme…

Pas terrible ? Tu sais, je ne te complimentais pas à cause de ce que tu voulais faire, c'est aussi ton attitude… Toi, tu essayes de ne pas jouer, tu ne veux pas être violent, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, hein ? Certains sont décidés à s'entre-tuer, c'est sûr… Il ne fait pas se faire d'illusions… Même moi, je…

Arrête de t'accabler comme ça ! On va survivre à ça ensemble… Crois-moi, si on a réussi à s'entendre, d'autres le peuvent aussi… On va chercher des personnes dignes de confiance et je suis sûre qu'elles accepteront de/

Je veux bien y croire, ce n'est pas le problème ! Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que ce genre d'arme peut faire de gros dégâts dans les mains de la mauvaise personne… Tu imagines ? Un psychopathe qui saurait où se cache chacun de nous ? Il faut absolument que tu cherches quelqu'un… J'espère que ce truc ne servira pas à tuer si quelqu'un te le pique…

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Heu, et, autrement… Tu as bien dit «ensemble ?» Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Ouais. J'aurais jamais le courage de te laisser dans une telle merde…

Ouais… Même si je suis un boulet…

Pardon ?

Oh, arrête… C'aurait été bien mieux si tu étais tombé sur Lycurgue, ou sur Pétrone, hein ? Ce sont des durs, ceux-là… Ils vont garder la tête froide et ils vont sûrement tenter quelque chose pour faire foirer ce jeu, comme toi… Ou Urdenne, ou Ilione… Elles aussi sont courageuses… Alors que moi… Grosse, petite, pas très futée, et même pas foutue de recevoir un flingue !

Si ça peut te consoler, je n'aurais jamais tenté le dialogue avec ces quatre là…

Mais pourquoi ?

C'est comme tu as dit… Ils ont du sang froid… Je pense que… Qu'il faut beaucoup de sang froid pour tuer quelqu'un… Même s'ils ont des tas de qualités, je crois qu'ils… Qu'ils sont justement trop charismatiques pour qu'on leur fasse confiance. Leurs succès doivent les isoler un peu… Alors que, les gens comme nous… On réfléchit trop aux conséquences de nos actions. On essaye toujours d'une certaine façon de voir si ce qu'on fait ne va pas blesser quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Je savais que tu étais comme ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de dialoguer. Si ça avait été Lycurgue, j'aurais sûrement détalé comme un lapin… Il m'aurait fait trop peur. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à le poignarder…

T'es gentil…

C'est pas vraiment le temps d'être gentil. C'est le moment de choisir entre ses intérêts personnels et sa dignité. Moi, je veux juste parler une dernière fois avec elle… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Je vais te faire bouillir dans une marmite et te dévorer avec de la mayonnaise, comme toute bonne nègre que je suis. A question idiote, réponse idiote.

Donc, tu es vraiment d'accord ? On va essayer ensemble de retrouver Marguerite… Il y a quelqu'un que tu voudrais voir, toi ? »

Elle eut une expression un peu rêveuse.

« Ouais… Dans le même genre que toi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important, sans vouloir t'offenser, hein. Il faudrait plutôt essayer de former une alliance.

Avec qui, franchement ?

C'est le problème… Les chiens de Jodocam, c'est trop risqué. Ils vont sûrement se mettre à jouer, eux aussi. Ilione et ses garces, c'est la roulette russe aussi.

Toi non plus, tu n'as pas cru à ses promesses quand elle est sortie ?

Non. C'est tout autre chose de faire ça dans la pratique. Je veux dire, c'est une richarde, la pétasse parmi les pétasses, non ? Mais je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Urdenne. C'est notre déléguée, après tout.

Ouais. Toujours là pour défendre les autres. Elle nous aidera, c'est sûr. Ixion, je ne sais pas trop, par contre…

Ouais, il a peut-être un bon fond, mais comme tu dis…

Le sang froid tue. Ouais. De toute façon, on règlera ça au cas par cas. Tu connais des gens à qui on peut faire confiance ?

Déjà, les inséparables… Fatwa, Ornitanne, Fanny, Louise, et Pigalle. Ce sont des filles supers.

Il faudra peut-être essayer aussi avec Théo, Pétrone, Madez, Ulrich… Même si j'ai un peu peur de Pétrone… Il est tellement froid.

Oui, tu as raison. Surtout Madez ! Il ne se laissera pas faire celui-là. C'est censé être un révolutionnaire, hein ?

Ah, oui. Je l'ai à peine regardé pendant la réunion, il avait un air de tueur, il m'a terrorisé… En fait c'était peut-être juste son indignation politique…

Oui… Enfin, on verra. On part quand ?

Tout de suite, si tu veux. Mais avant ça, tu dois me promettre une chose. »

Elle vit à ses yeux que la conversation devenait beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Quoi ?

Si je dis « Frappe, » tu frappes tout de suite, et plus fortement que tu aies jamais frappé.

D'accord.

Si je dis « Saute, » tu sautes tout de suite, et plus haut que tu aies jamais sauté.

OK.

Si je dis « Cours, » tu cours plus vite que tu n'as jamais couru.

J'essaierai.

Très bon. Et maintenant, le plus important de tout. Si je te dis de fuir, ou de me laisser tout seul, ou de nous séparer, tu obéis tout de suite, sans poser la moindre question.

Mais… Mais, enfin, je…

Et, je précise, même si je suis en danger de mort. De toute façon, je t'ordonne de ne pas attendre mon autorisation et de te barrer vite fait dès qu'on est attaqués. C'est bien clair ?

Mais c'est totalement amoral !

Au contraire. On vient juste d'éviter de s'entre-tuer, alors je n'ai pas envie de voir ça gâché par le premier crétin venu. Tu te barres, et c'est tout, compris ?

Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je… Et Marguerite ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas te sacrifier pour moi !

Tu t'en chargeras à ma place…

Mais je ne sais même pas quoi faire !

Oh, tu improviseras, ressors-lui le « Je t'ai toujours aimé, dès le premier jour, » et c'est bon. Ca suffira.

Tu viens de briser en morceaux mon idéal masculin. Non, franchement, tu es vraiment capable de mourir comme ça ?

J'ai décidé de me battre. A ma manière, mais de me battre quand même.

N'essaye pas de faire ton macho.

J'y suis un peu forcé… J'ai décidé de prendre mes responsabilités. Je vais être éliminé en ayant fait quelque chose d'utile. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il venait visiblement de dire quelque chose de très déplaisant.

« Alors… Alors, c'est vrai, hein ? fit-elle tristement. On va mourir. On va forcément mourir comme des chacals dans ce putain de tombeau à ciel ouvert.

Oui… Mais on aura gardé notre dignité. Et on aura essayé de se battre contre ce jeu à la con.

Peut-être… Mais là encore, pas de survie possible…

Ecoute, je… Oh, et puis merde… Franchement, tu as vu les armes qu'on a reçues ? Je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions…

Et de toute façon, même si tous les autres s'entre-tuaient…

L'un de nous devrait éliminer l'autre à la fin. Je suis désolé.

Finalement, tu as raison. Ouais. Je préfère encore mourir en restant moi-même.

Alors, c'est décidé ? On y va ensemble ?

Carrément.

Et tu obéiras si je te dis de fuir ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne peux rien te promettre, ça dépendra si j'ai vraiment peur ou non. Mais je garderai à l'esprit que tu m'as donné, disons… L'autorisation.

Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai très peur… Mais je DOIS le faire. Tu comprends ?

Oui. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup moins peur avec toi, maintenant.

Drôle d'association, nous deux, hein ?

Qui ne se ressemble pas s'assemble bien… On devrait se préparer. »

Ils se levèrent et partir ramasser leurs sacs. Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Tout aurait pu se dérouler comme ils l'avaient prévu. Tout aurait pu arriver de la bonne façon, oui, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu une énorme voix, derrière eux, qui les avaient fait sursauter de terreur. Cette invocation provenait incontestablement d'un haut parleur. On percevait d'horribles grésillements derrière l'intonation de ce timbre…

« Hum hum ! VOTRE ATTENTION, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! VOUS N'ETES PAS OBLIGES DE VOUS ENTRE-TUER ! ON DOIT TOUS SE REUNIR ET REFLECHIR POUR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION ENSEMBLE ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! JE VOUS DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS SUR LA COLINE DE LA ZONE E8 ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Les deux élèves présents dans la zone D9 restèrent ébahis dans une expression de stupeur totale, comme des Miss France obligés de participer à un débat politique. Ils venaient de reconnaître la voie du garçon numéro 7. Paul sentit se décrocher sa machoire.

« MADEZ ? »

« ON EST PAS OBLIGES DE S'ENTRE-TUER ! »

Les mots de Madez résonnèrent dans la nuit noire. Ils relevaient d'un discours messianique. Paul ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation : oui… Il avait eu raison de ne pas céder à la panique. D'autres tentaient aussi de faire foirer ce putain de jeu !

« Viens, Iamb ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! En se dépêchant, on y est dans dix minutes à peine ! »

Il prit son sac avec une agitation fébrile et s'élança vers ce qu'il croyait être le Nord Ouest. Ses pas ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi légers. C'était une euphorie complète. Il aurait pu voler s'il n'avait pas senti, deux secondes plus tard, que quelque chose semblait manquer au tableau, quelque chose d'indispensable…

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : en effet, Iamb n'avait, semble-t-il, pas bougé d'un quart de millimètre. Il la considéra d'un air vaguement pressé :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru lire un choc terrible sur son visage. Mais elle le regardait avec une expression mêlée de panique et d'affliction, comme une mère de famille qui aurait surpris un de ses enfants en train de jouer près d'un fer à repasser brûlant. Oui… C'est cet air que son père avait pris, pour quelques secondes, lorsqu'il l'avait surpris à sept ans en train de s'adonner à de la physique expérimentale dans sa chambre : ici, il tentait en l'occurrence de savoir quelles étaient les priorités gustatives du mélange white-spirit/eau de javel. Son père l'avait littéralement saisi par la peau du cou pour lui faire subir l'engueulade du siècle avant qu'il ait pu faire profiter au monde contemporain les édifiants résultats de ses travaux. Bref, c'est bien cette expression que Iamb affichait : le calme avant la tempête.

« Tu es complètement cinglé ? » éructa-t-elle, offensée, comme s'il lui avait proposé de vendre mensuellement ses ovules sur Internet pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cet air-là. Pas du tout.

« Quoi ? Il faut quand même qu'on se bouge le cul si on veut retrouver les autres, non ? On y va tout de suite !

Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu... Tu veux VRAIMENT aller là-bas ? Ca ne t'a pas un peu chamboulé la cervelle, cette chute ? Tu es INCONSCIENT ! »

Ils commençaient déjà à s'énerver. Ce genre de choses arrivent inévitablement lorsque deux interlocuteurs savent qu'ils ont des avis très différents sur un point, et que le dialogue, et encore moins la dispute, ne serviront en rien à modifier les opinions de leur adversaire. Et pourtant, l'affrontement intervient toujours. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, d'ailleurs, à ce que ce genre de choses arrive, au vu du jeu absurde dans lequel ils étaient plongés, au vu de leur éreintement physique et intellectuel, et surtout à la vue de la gravité de la situation. C'est ce qui arriva, sans qu'ils puissent l'empêcher. Madez sentait les mots autoritaires et méprisants sortir de sa gorge sans pouvoir les retenir. Il avait pleinement conscience que la situation ne ferait que dégénérer s'il adoptait cette attitude, et pourtant il la suivait, désirant chacune de ses éructations.

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par inconscient ?

TU VEUX REELEMENT TE FAIRE TUER ?

D'OU TU SORS CA ?

TU VOIS PAS QUE CA SENT LE PIEGE A TROIS KILOMETRES ?

Un piège ?

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Cet enculé a eu un fusil, c'est sûr ! Il lance ce putain d'appel pour attirer les gogos dans ton genre et leur faire la peau ! T'es aveugle, ou quoi ? Me dis pas que tu vas aller te faire shooter !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? MERDE !

JE LE SENS ! TOUT LE MONDE LE SENT ! Y'a aucun crétin qui va y aller, à son rendez vous à la con ! A part toi, bien sûr…

QUOI ? Mais c'est Madez, bordel de merde ! On passe tout notre temps ensemble ! Tu le connais très bien, toi aussi, non ? Si on peut pas lui faire confiance, qui on peut croire, hein ?

C'EST CA ! C'est exactement sur ça qu'il compte ! Il sait très bien que tout le monde lui fait confiance et il a décidé d'utiliser ça pour s'en tirer rapidement !

TU T'ES ECOUTE ? T'es devenue complètement cinglée ! Merde ! Tu crois qu'un connard pareil militerait au parti communiste ? C'est pas vraiment la meilleure voie pour les ambitieux ! Je le connais ! Maintenant, tu prends ton sac et on y va ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps avec tes conneries !

C'EST CA ! ALLONS-Y ! Tu feras moins le malin avec cinq balles dans le ventre quand cet enculé descendra de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché pour nous descendre, nous !

Non mais tu te déconnes… Tu te crois dans Highlander, c'est ça ?

JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR COMME CA ! C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP RISQUE, PAUL !

OUAIS, VOILA ! Tu t'en fous d'essayer de combattre ce jeu à la con ! T'en as rien à foutre de ce que Madez et moi, on a osé faire ! Tu veux rien changer ! Tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est ta petite survie de merde ! En fait, tu veux pas y aller parce que t'es une putain de TROUILLARDE !»

Il était totalement immergé par la répulsion qu'elle lui évoquait. Il aurait voulu se gifler, la seconde qui suivit sa tirade : il comprenait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. C'était le pas de trop au bord de la falaise : mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de tuile pour l'amortir. Le visage de Iamb se cribla, et la crevasse refit son apparition : à nouveau l'instinct, l'animosité, l'animalité… A nouveau la colère et la rage qui se dispersait dans tout son corps, incontrôlable…

« TROUILLARDE ! C'EST MOI, LA TROUILLARDE ? C'est qui qui a renoncé à tuer l'intrus, HEIN ? Je savais que j'aurais du te cramer ! Dès que tu as commencé à faire ton trip sur la non-violence, j'ai su que le jeu t'avait ôté ta cervelle ! T'es devenu complètement suicidaire ! Alors comme ça, non seulement je devrais aller me faire fusiller, mais en plus je serais censée le faire avec le sourire ? Pauvre débile mental !

CONNASSE ! REGARDE-TOI ! C'est exactement ça ! T'as toujours joué la comédie ! T'en as rien à branler, de ceux qui tentent au moins de garder un minimum de dignité ! Tu es restée avec moi parce que je pouvais te défendre ! Parce que tu te serais noyée dans ta propre pisse si t'étais restée toute seule !

CRETINS ! Non mais c'est quoi, vos trips ? « Si tous les gars du monde se prenaient la main, ça ferait une grande ronde de décérébrés qui attendraient tranquillement que leurs têtes explosent ? » J'IRAI PAS ! MOI, FIGURE-TOI QUE J'AI ENVIE DE VIVRE, ALORS TU M'EXCUSERAS SI JE REFUSE D'ALLER SUIVRE UN PEQUENAUT QUI REFLECHIT AVEC SES COUILLES POUR ME FAIRE ZIGOUILLER !

TRES BIEN ! TU L'AURAS VOULU ! »

Les poings serrés, il se jeta sur son sac dont il ouvrit la fermeture éclair d'un seul geste bestial, pour en retirer un, non, deux sprays lacrymogènes.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, BORDEL ?

Je te prends deux de ces merdes pour me défendre ! C'est ici qu'on se sépare, ça aura été marrant le temps que ça aura duré… Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à voir, alors Adieu ! Oh, et n'oublie pas d'en descendre quelques uns avant de te faire tuer, tu risques de trouver le temps long sinon, pauvre conne !

CA ME CONVIENT PARFAITEMENT, DEBILE ! BON VOYAGE SUR LE TGV 666 A DESTINATION DE L'ENFER DES DECEREBRES ! »

Il partait sans se retourner, lorsque la voix de Madez retentit pour une seconde fois.

« JE REPETE ! RENDEZ-VOUS SUR LA COLLINE DE LA ZONE E8 ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! VOUS POUVEZ ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! JE VOUS ASSURE ! »

Déterminé, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'aller le rejoindre, et vite. Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans sa course après avoir entendu un gémissement derrière son dos. Il se retourna : elle était en larmes.

« Pitié… Pitié, Paul, putain… Je sais que je suis une trouillarde, mais, merde… Je veux pas te voir crever comme ça… Je t'en supplie… Si… Si tu mourais, je… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais me faire… N'y va pas, putain… Il faut qu'on survive ensemble… C'est trop risqué, je ne marche pas… Reviens… Je t'en supplie… JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Tu peux toujours venir. Soit on mourra ensemble, soit on aura Madez avec nous. Dans les deux cas, on aura au moins ESSAYE. Crois-moi… J'ai une confiance TOTALE en Madez… Merde… Tu serais venue si ça avait été Urdenne, non ? Elle t'a toujours redonnée confiance en toi, toujours défendue… Madez et elle ont beaucoup de points communs… Ce sont des gens bien… Allez… S'ils voulaient vraiment nous tuer, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait cet appel… Je ne sais pas trop comment il s'est débrouillé, mais bon, c'est pas important, moi, ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il a donné sa position, merde, sa position ! Un mec qui tient à sa vie au point de vouloir tuer pour survivre ne donnerait pas cet avantage à ces adversaires, hein ? Hein ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle renifla. Leur bataille semblait l'avoir fait régresser. Elle était au comble de la faiblesse.

« Désolée, Paul. Désolée, mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai beaucoup trop peur, et je crois que j'ai bien raison d'avoir peur. Et, cette fois, rester avec toi ne suffira pas à me rassurer… Je… Je suis tellement désolée, Paul… Mais je… Je ne peux pas…

Iamb. Iamb, regarde-moi dans les yeux et écoute-moi. ADMETTONS que Madez ait été sincère. ADMETTONS. Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire s'il voulait EFFECTIVEMENT aider tout le monde ? »

Elle semblait l'approuver, mais la tristesse de son regard trahissait sa résignation.

« Je veux bien, Paul. Je veux bien, Paul, mais on ne parle en fait qu'un des aspects du problème. Tu crois que tout le monde est aussi pur et sain d'esprit qu'on a décidé de l'être ? Ils vont sauter sur l'occasion… Ils vont aller l'éliminer tout de suite… Il a déjà signé son arrêt de mort en donnant son emplacement par haut-parleur… Il va se faire descendre comme un lapin ! Ensuite, son meurtrier restera perché sur la colline pour éliminer les gens comme nous, qui croient en Madez… Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Dis-moi, tu y as pensé, au moins ? »

Il se sentit chanceler. Non, il devait l'admettre. La voix de Madez, non, le soulagement d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Madez avait occulté cette pensée de son esprit. Il avait été totalement euphorique, au point de l'inconscience. Iamb avait totalement raison : il fonçait droit dans un mur sans le savoir. Il releva la tête, beaucoup plus faible qu'avant.

« Non. Et je dois admettre que ça change énormément de choses. »

Le visage de Iamb s'illumina comme un phare en pleine mer.

« Oui ! Tu vois, maintenant ! Tu comprends pourquoi c'est trop dangereux ?

Oui, je comprends totalement. Madez a commis l'erreur du siècle. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit… Tu avais raison depuis le départ…. Son idée est vraiment stupide.

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Ca ne peut pas marcher, hein ? Nous avons le droit de disposer de nos propres vies ! S'il n'y a qu'une issue, il n'y a plus de risque, mais quelque chose d'évident ! Et ici, ce serait de la folie d'aller sur sa colline de la mort…

Oui… Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on doit y aller.

QUOI ?

Pour le sauver et lui ordonner de se barrer tout de suite ! »

Elle sembla se liquéfier sur place.

« Paul… Non, Paul…

Désolé, Iamb. Là, c'est moi qui abuse, et je le sais très bien. Je nous mets en danger tous les deux, et peut-être pour rien, mais… Madez est un de mes meilleurs amis… Non, mon meilleur ami, en fait, et je DOIS le sauver, tu comprends ? Je m'en voudrais trop s'il… Merde… S'il te plaît… C'est la même chose que pour Marji, exactement la même chose, tu comprends ? Il est comme nous… Exactement comme nous, et… Et il faut le tirer de là… C'est ce qu'un ami serait censé faire, hein ? Les amis n'agissent pas selon leurs intérêts personnels… Ecoute… On n'ira pas sur la colline… On se mettra juste en bas et on criera pour l'obliger à descendre… On l'invitera à nous rejoindre, il nous verra de là où il est… Je hurlerai pour qu'il vienne à notre rencontre, et toi, tu regarderas le GPS et tu m'avertiras si quelqu'un arrive… Si c'est le cas, si quelqu'un est vraiment proche de nous, alors dans ce cas on s'enfuira et on n'essaiera plus jamais d'entrer en contact avec lui. C'est une promesse… Je le jure sur ce que tu veux, mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins essayer… »

Ses lèvres sortirent quelque chose d'inaudible. Paul sut tout de suite qu'elle acceptait, mais sa voix avait été couverte par le grésillement du haut parleur.

« JE REPETE ! RETROUVEZ-MOI SUR… OH ! Tu es venu, final… Attends, non, attends, tu fais quoi là, non, arrête tout de suite, att/ »

BANG ! Un premier coup de feu retentit, leur déchirant les tympans et le cœur.

« Non, non, non, à quoi tu joues, non, je t'en supplie, ARRETE ! ARRETE ! »

BANG ! Le second coup de feu était parti. On entendit l'éclat cristallin et aigu d'un objet brisé en morceaux, suivi de la chute lourde et aphone d'un corps… Le grésillement cessa. La communication par haut parleur venait d'être coupée.

A nouveau, le silence.

Funèbre.

Il était totalement incapable de bouger, d'émettre le moindre bruit. Il aurait pu briser ses membres en frappant de toute sa force ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, mais le verbe n'y était plus. Il était littéralement anéanti.

Iamb, derrière lui, pleurait toujours.

« J'ai… J'ai essayé de te prévenir… »

Et c'est là qu'il retrouva le désespoir nécessaire pour hurler.

« Madez… NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

C'était absurde. Madez, mort ? Vraiment mort ? Avec le sang, et tout et tout ? Impossible. Et de toute façon, qui aurait pu porter la main sur lui ? Quel enculé aurait pu oser faire un truc pareil ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive là… Oui, Madez espérait rencontrer cette personne, le genre de personne en qui il faisait confiance. A tort.

« Mais qui ça peut être, bordel ? Qui est le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça ? »

Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. L'assassin de Madez courrait toujours. Il s'était battu contre leurs geôliers, il avait confiance à ses amis, il avait véritablement tenté de faire cesser ce jeu idiot, il s'était sacrifié… Pour rien ? C'était aussi inutile que ça ? Il avait suffi d'à peine cinq minutes pour qu'un connard vienne lui faire la peau ! A ce rythme-là, valait-il vraiment le coup d'essayer d'aller à l'encontre du jeu ? Est-ce que lui aussi allait se faire fusiller en moins de deux, sans retrouver celle qui cherchait… Pour rien ?

« MERDE ! »

Il se releva, en proie à une rage amorphe. Il chercha le regard de Iamb. Elle était aussi bouleversée, quoique que beaucoup plus passive.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Paul. Je/

Je sais que tu es désolée, merci, ça me remonte vachement le moral… Putain !

Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ça arrive !

On aurait pu le sauver si/ Oh, et puis merde ! Merde… C'est vraiment comme ça, ce jeu ? On se fait dégommer dès qu'on laisse exprimer son sens moral ?

Je ne sais pas, mais… Merde, il n'aurait pas du donner sa position… Il savait très bien quels risques il encourrait ! S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il acceptait la possibilité de se faire/

Exactement ! Il savait qu'il pouvait à tout moment être fusillé par un connard, et pourtant, il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un putain d'assassin ! C'est sûrement le seul d'entre nous à être rester aussi honnête ! Alors pourquoi c'était lui qui devait mourir en premier, hein ? Dis moi pourquoi, putain ! Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi les types bien n'ont aucune chance de survie ?

Paul, calme-toi. C'est horrible, ce qui est arrivé, mais… Il y en a plein d'autres qui vont crever, c'est inévitable ! C'est clair que Madez avait le mérite nécessaire pour survivre jusqu'aux dernières heures, mais arrête de t'accabler ! On n'y est pour rien !

Je sais, je sais. Ne fais attention à ce que je dis. C'est juste… Merde… Merde. MERDE ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas cette pétasse de Matari à la place ?

ARRÊTE ! Elle a autant le droit de vivre que nous tous ! Et le rapport n'a pas encore été fait, je suis sûre que d'autres sont morts bien avant lui ! Arrête tes conneries, bon sang !

Oui, oui. C'est bon. J'aurais juste aimé lui parler une dernière fois avant, de… Tu sais.

On n'a pas vraiment le temps. Et on risque de dire ça de tas de gens dans les prochaines heures. Alors, chiale si t'en as envie, mais agis, putain ! »

Elle avait raison. Paul chassa de sa cervelle l'image mentale du corps agonisant de Madez, et se releva. Il n'avait pas pleuré : avec toutes les émotions atroces des dernières heures, ils n'étaient plus vraiment dans leurs états normaux. Ils n'avaient plus la force de sangloter sur quoi que ce soit, la tâche étant trop ardue. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« On ferait mieux de bouger, finit-il par lâcher sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Ouais… Espérons qu'on aura plus de chance la prochaine fois… »

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires en silence. Paul avait toujours, accrochées à la ceinture, les bombes lacrymogènes qu'il avait arrachées à Iamb lors de leur dispute. Alors qu'il zippait sans trop y prêter attention la fermeture de son sac, ses yeux tombèrent sur le GPS, toujours posé sur le sol. Absorbés par leurs conversations et les récents évènements, ils l'avaient totalement oublié. Paul le ramassa d'une main…

Pour découvrir avec panique qu'un point rouge inconnu se tenait à moins de dix mètres de leur emplacement.

« Oh, putain, Iamb, vite, faut se/ »

« RATATATATA-TATATATA-TAAAA ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. On entendit une rafale de M16 couvrir une injonction. Les bruits des balles fuyantes, tonitruants, remplirent d'un seul coup tout l'espace. Iamb se convulsa d'un seul coup, comme un animal pris au piège. Il lui jeta un regard vide.

« COURS ! » hurla-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Lui non plus. Ils se relevèrent d'un seul coup, perdant presque l'équilibre sous le contrepoids de leurs sacs. A nouveau, la peur viscérale et entière. A nouveau, le sentiment atroce d'être épié, de sentir s'enfoncer dans son propre corps des centaines de poignards. A nouveau la seule nécessité : survivre.

Ils ne pensaient plus. Ils ne faisaient plus que courrir pour échapper à ce fou. Paul vit à peine détaler les jambes lourdes d'Iamb tandis qu'ils se réfugiaient derrière un banc d'une rue adjacente.

« RATATATATA-TATATATA-TAAAA ! »

La seconde rafale avait échoué un peu plus loin derrière. Paul tenta sans grand succès de reprendre ses esprits. Iamb tremblait et le regardait avec une expression de terreur.

« Ca va ?

Je… Je crois…

Il faut partir d'ici. On file tout droit. A trois… Un… Deux…

Trois ! » fit-elle, et ils s'élancèrent, manquant de laisser tomber leur chargement.

Cette fois, la route était claire et directe : ils pouvaient encore fuir… Ils avaient encore une chance… Paul ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il avait l'impression de lutter contre l'air, contre le sol, contre la gravité elle-même… Il avait été un peu trop optimiste, car en regardant derrière lui, il vit clairement que la corpulence de Iamb l'avait quelque peu retardée. Elle devait être cinq mètres derrière lui… Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'angle mansardée d'une ruelle…

« RATATATATA-TATATATA-TAAAA ! »

Paul eut tout de suite le sentiment que cette rafale serait celle de trop : il eut malheureusement raison. On entendit un cri gras et perçant. Un instant, il ne put dire d'où il provenait. Ce fut avant de voir Iamb s'étaler sur le bitume, les bras en croix, comme un moineau fauché par un autobus…

« NON ! »

Il s'arrêta dans sa course, haletant. Il put voir, l'espace de quelques secondes, Iamb cligner des yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de trouver la force de s'accroupir sur ses avant-bras et d'éructer :

« Va-t-en. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement résigné dans ses yeux : quelque chose qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Le regard de Iamb se fit plus dur, beaucoup plus dur…

« COURS, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! DEGAGE ! VITE ! TU AS PROMIS ! »

Il n'eut là encore plus le temps de répondre : une dernière rafale échoua à un mètre de lui… Il aurait voulu hurler, lui dire ce qu'il pensait, qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de partir pour la laisser entre les mains de ce fou… Mais les balles changèrent tout. A l'instant où il entendit la dernière détonation, il ne se sentit plus capable de la moindre pensée. C'était comme si les nécessités de la survie avaient assurées au corps seul le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il se voyait courir, courir, toujours courir devant lui, sans le moindre regard en arrière, vers le corps vulnérable de Iamb… Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : cesser de se battre, revenir lavoir pour hurler, et pleurer, et tenter vainement de la sauver… Et même crever bêtement, mais au moins ne pas l'abandonner… Il n'en fut rien. Tout cela s'était passé si vite… Trop vite… Il n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation. A tout moment, il croyait se réveiller violemment, revenir brusquement à la réalité après un affreux cauchemar… Il aurait pu s'effondrer sur l'asphalte, vidé de toute énergie, de toute envie, extenué de frustration et de désespoir… C'étaient les coups de feu qui le maintenaient éveillé… Ces coups de feu derrière son dos, qui s'espacèrent progressivement, pour s'affaiblir jusqu'à disparaître… Il ne se souciait pas du temps qu'il avait passé à courir, mais il devint clair, au bout de deux minutes de course, qu'il avait semé son agresseur… Il eut enfin la force de jeter un œil à son GPS pour découvrir qu'il était arrivé dans la zone D8… Il était seul, seul enfin, le seul point rouge affiché sur ce putain d'écran à la con…

Il eut encore la force de fuir jusqu'à un fossé sombre, dans lequel il s'effondra instantanément, grelottant, sanglotant, sombrant.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ça arrive ! »

Les mots de Iamb résonnaient dans don crâne comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la folie. Il aurait voulu voir exploser sa cervelle pour cesser de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ça arrive ! »

Non. Mais c'est arrivé quand même. Par ta faute.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Paul. Je/ »

Je… Je suis désolé, Iamb… Je… Je… Suis…Dé… So…

Lé…

Il pleurait toujours lorsqu'il s'évanouit parmi les fougères et la terre granuleuse, se demandant s'il avait encore envie de vivre, si demandant où se trouvait Iamb à présent, et ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir devenir.

FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS.

22H50. PREMIER JOUR (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 39-2.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE.

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

22H25.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 39-2.

Elle est là. Elle est là, elle sent bien qu'elle est là, et elle sait que, de toute façon, elle y restera. Et pourtant, Virginie tremble et hoquette comme un nourrisson affamé. Elle est seule, si seule dans ce bâtiment exigu et encombré. Si seule qu'elle préférerait encore avoir des rats comme compagnie plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce vide, et surtout ce silence. Le silence. Jamais il ne lui a paru aussi oppressant. La peur, l'angoisse ininterrompue d'entendre soudain un bruit derrière elle, et d'avoir juste le temps de sursauter pour se retrouver avec une balle en plein cœur. Pour l'instant, tout est calme, trop calme. Mais ils viendront. C'est forcé, ils finiront bien par venir. Et quand eux se trouveront là, eux, et avec elle, que feront-ils ? Et surtout, que fera-t-elle ?

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour me sortir de là ? J'en ai aucune idée ! Allez, réfléchis ! Tu dois trouver une solution si tu veux survivre ! »

Mais rien ne vient. Elle continue à trembloter de stress et d'hésitation comme un flan flageolant. Ce qu'elle est. Chiffe molle ! Agis, nom de Dieu ! Sors toi de là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que tu ne sais rien foutre ?

« C'est vrai qu'en dehors d'Ilione et Matari, je ne suis pas très douée… »

On ne peut plus vrai. Jamais été très intelligente pour quoi que ce soit. Ses parents l'ont dit, ses professeurs l'ont dit, ses ennemis l'ont dit, et ses amis aussi. Tout le monde l'a dit. Ca doit bien être vrai, alors, non ? Quelle misère… Quand on pense à la nullité qu'elle aurait pu être ! Quel air pusillanime elle affichait, au collège… On devinait sans peine qu'elle hésitait et peinait sur les choses les plus insignifiantes. Mais elle voulait sortir de là, s'affirmer. Elle savait qu'elle ne se débarrasserait de ces impressions pénibles que lorsqu'elle trouverait un protecteur, quelqu'un qui serait capable de faire d'elle une jeune fille décidée et apte à se défendre d'elle-même. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien du moment précis où l'idée d'entrer dans le clan des Foufoune Girls, les sycophantes d'Ilione Deliroise, lui était venue. En tout cas, elles l'avaient toujours fascinées par leur inattaquable exubérance, par l'aisance naturelle de leurs discours, de leurs actes, de leur mode de vie, peut-être même de leurs gestes eux-mêmes. Toujours est-il que ça ne l'avait absolument pas dérangée de rejoindre cette masse joyeuse d'adolescentes délurées, qui laissaient la mode guider leur existence, pour leur plus grand bien. Ca ou autre chose, de toute façon… C'étaient des filles bien.

Le problème n'était pas tant d'appartenir aux élues que de les approcher. C'était une fille assez sage à l'époque, qui ne répondait à aucun des critères nécessaires. Elle avait réfléchi des semaines à un moyen d'attirer positivement leur attention. Elle savait également que se lier avec une des membres ne lui servirait pas tant que ça : Ilione contrôlait tout, il fallait obtenir directement son aval, sans quoi rien n'arriverait. Il lui importait donc d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces : ainsi, la moitié du long chemin vers la popularité tant espérée aurait-il été parcouru.

Elle s'était donc mise à précautionneusement l'observer. Elle avait été encore plus émerveillée par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. C'était le désir, l'opulence mêmes. Derrière sa silhouette, derrière ses sourires, on pouvait deviner tout un monde de richesses et de classe absolue, d'audace et de stratagèmes ensorceleurs. C'était décidé : elle serait sa protectrice ou rien du tout. Restait à trouver un moyen d'obtenir sa sympathie.

Elle avait peiné un moment à trouver un sujet de conversation commun, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elles appartenaient au même monde ; mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait rien à lui faire partager, et encore moins à lui apprendre, sur ce qui la concernait : elle n'était pour l'instant qu'une gentille vierge effarouchée. Elle ne se découragea pourtant pas : elle savait, que tôt ou tard, elle trouverait une faille où se glisser. Que tôt ou tard, son heure viendrait.

La révélation finit effectivement par lui parvenir un matin d'automne, lors d'une heure creuse dans son emploi du temps. En sortant d'une salle de classe, elle l'avait aperçue, à côté de Matari, sa fidèle confidente, adossée contre un casier, en train de tester différentes marques de gloss. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait pensé à s'attirer son intérêt en lui demandant si elle pouvait comparer avec le sien, mais elle comprit vite le ridicule de cette idée. Elle avait déjà commencée à se maquiller régulièrement, estimant que ce message facial pourrait l'aider à acheter une certaine crédibilité envers ses idoles. Le gloss était arrivé de cette façon. Mais il suffisait d'examiner la chair tendre située entre ses narines et sa lèvre supérieure pour comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée : elle avait eu le malheur d'acheter un énorme tube de gloss parfumé à la pomme verte… Elle adorait ce goût acide et fruité : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sucer avec délice lors de son trajet vers le lycée, tant et si bien qu'il n'en restait pas une molécule une fois arrivé là-bas. Comble d'horreur, sa délectation intensive laissait une marque rouge et douloureuse autour de ses lèvres : la honte et la répugnance incarnées. Difficile d'approcher une déesse de la mode avec un bec de lièvre pareil… D'autant qu'elle savait très bien que ce genre d'évènements provoquait l'hilarité unanime des élèves de sa classe, filles et garçons réunis, amusés par cette soudaine tache de vigne, poussée autour de sa bouche. Avait-elle cette marque le jour où elle avait rencontrée Matari et Ilione, près de ces casiers ? Sûrement. Elle avait donc abandonné son idée et s'était contentée de les observer discrètement de loin. Un brusque changement de conversation avait pourtant suffi à lui ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives.

Matari avait en effet commencé à parler de régimes, si bien que leur discussion s'orientât inévitablement sur Yvonne, une élève de leur classe qui avait un clair problème de surpoids. Elles se moquaient clairement de son embonpoint avec une cruauté concurrentielle. Elles s'échangeaient les boutades les plus osées pour la ridiculiser. C'est alors que Matari avait commencé à imiter sa démarche, en frappant le sol d'un pas aussi traînant qu'assommant. Pour être honnête, cet exercice ne se rapprochait en rien du pas réel d'Yvonne, et était donc d'une parfaite mauvaise foi, empreinte de sadisme, mais l'effet recherché était d'un comique indéniable. Cette allure d'éléphant lui arracha quelques pouffements, la cruauté cumulée aidant toujours à rire de tout. Mais le son de sa voix fut immédiatement interrompu par un autre, tonitruant et étouffé à la fois.

Ilione souffrait manifestement d'une crise de fou rire classique. Elle ne gloussait plus, comme à son habitude, de ces sifflements si distingués et méprisants, ceux qui lui avaient value sa réputation… Non, elle s'esclaffait, oui, elle s'esclaffait comme une véritable paysanne berrichonne. Ses bras croisés autour de sa taille, elle contorsionnait son ventre comme une bombe qu'elle aurait voulu comprimer pour éviter l'explosion. Elle tremblait, hoquetait, haletait. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle, plus aucune retenue. Virginie était ébahie. Non seulement elle pouvait voir son idole s'abaisser à un acte de totale impudence, mais en plus il lui semblait bien que Matari y était habituée : elle continuait à parcourir le couloir de sa démarche de brontosaure, accentuant toujours plus le ridicule de sa position, pour diminuer toujours plus celle qui aurait du la dominer. Elle prenait un plaisir manifeste à la voir trembler ainsi comme un lave-linge en marche, se rapprochant sans cesse du sol, incapable de tenir debout… L'espace de ces quelques secondes, l'évidence la frappa : cette fois-ci, Ilione était dominée, commandée…

« C'est ça ! C'est ça, sa faiblesse ! Crache sur les autres ! Ca la fait rire ! »

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion comme un somalien sur un bout de gras resté au fond d'un bol de mil. Et elle avait véritablement surgi de son coin comme un diable hors d'une boîte, assurée de son pouvoir, et le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est exactement ça, Matari. Honnêtement, vous avez pensé aux conséquences économiques ? Ilione… Ton père devrait absolument téléphoner à Michelin pour lui recommander Yvonne… J'ai entendu dire qu'ils cherchaient une nouvelle mascotte pour remplacer Bibendum. »

Son interlocutrice poussa un grand cri aigu, hoqueta de rire et réussit à articuler :

« C'est EXCELLENT ! »

Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé par la suite, mais elles avaient continué à discuter gaiement toutes les trois, à se moquer avec une surenchère de cruauté de leurs autres camarades, allant toujours plus loin dans le désir de médire et de répandre la calomnie. C'était un moment magique, un de ceux où la recherche du plaisir n'existe plus, car il est déjà là. Elle était en train de commettre des atrocités, et elle adorait ça, car elle le faisait avec deux Foufoune Girls, et tout ce que les Foufoune Girls touchaient, c'était bien connu, se changeait en or. Le temps était passé à une vitesse incroyable. C'était Matari qui s'en était rendue compte la première : ses yeux avaient cligné en détectant le changement de la lumière filtrée par les vitres du couloir. Elle s'était excusée et s'en était allée assez vite, expliquant qu'elle avait promis à ses parents de les aider à la plonge, ce soir-là. L'idée que Matari, dont elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle provenait d'une famille de restaurateurs indiens, puisse essuyer la vaisselle en tenue de soubrette ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. C'était contre nature, bien sûr, ça allait totalement à l'encontre du code des Foufoune Girls, mais… Mais le fait qu'elle puisse s'abaisser à une activité aussi médiocre ne faisait que redoubler la sympathie qu'elle avait pour elle. Elle était humaine, après tout.

Ilione partit presque immédiatement, car elle devait appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez elle (appeler tous les jours un taxi pour revenir chez soi ! Quel rêve !), et le centre de Paris devenait impraticable à partir d'une demi-heure critique. Virginie avait pu sentir une intense frustration monter en elle : elle aurait tant voulu avoir Ilione pour elle seule, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes… Mais, juste au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, juste au moment où elle avait déjà oublié le but qu'elle poursuivait, son idole s'était retournée pour lui dire avec une simplicité désarmante :

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas demain ? On a prévu de se payer des fringues dans la galerie de Rouelle-Clerc… Tu es libre à partir de quatorze heures ? »

Virginie ne sut jamais pourquoi Ilione ne la regarda pas avec un air intrigué, car sa mâchoire pâteuse était retombée sur le coup de la surprise et pendait de manière ridicule. Elle était trop choquée pour trouver la force de la remonter.

« Heu, oui… Sûr. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, et Virginie crut voir s'esquisser un grand sourire bienveillant, solaire, sur le visage de celle qu'elle admirait tant…

« Super. Ciao, Bella ! » avait-t-elle lancée en se retournant, et Virginie était restée là, ballante, regardant sa silhouette s'amenuiser alors qu'elle disparaissait au fond du couloir. Elle éprouvait alors un sentiment de confiance nouveau, comme si tout ne pouvait que mieux se passer que la dernière fois… Elle avait alors une idée très précise du bonheur.

Cette idée ne la déçut pas. Certaines personnes comparent l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau dans un groupe d'amis à une greffe d'organe, et, dans les jours qui suivirent, Virginie comprit vite qu'elle était compatible. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Matari, qui semblait diviser l'humanité en deux catégories : les personnes situées sur sa liste noire de mépris, et les autres. Si vous aviez le bonheur de vous retrouver dans le second groupe, elle se révélait une très chic fille. Virginie adorait ce genre de comportement, et se résolut de l'imiter dès que possible. Les autres filles ne lui cherchaient pas de noise particulière : le regard d'Ilione sur sa petite personne suffisait à leur imposer l'effort de l'acceptation. Elle était toute puissante sur son gang, au point d'imposer le sentiment d'amitié. L'admiration de Virginie, ainsi que son brûlant désir de se conformer en tous points à ce groupe, devinrent des nécessités vitales, de véritables raisons existentielles. Deux mois plus tard, l'évidence était là : elle était devenue une véritable Foufoune Girl, une délurée à part entière. Elle goûtait avec délectation au monde de la mode, de la sélection, de la classe, et qui sait, bientôt, de la débauche. Quelques mois avant le voyage, deux petits problèmes commencèrent cependant à se manifester.

Le premier était d'ordre physiologique : elle se trouvait énorme… Elle avait commencé plusieurs régimes prolongés pour atteindre la ligne svelte qu'elle visait, mais les résultats n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances… Elle était donc passée à des mesures plus draconiennes et s'abstenait, dès que son état le lui permettait, de nourriture. Sa mère avait hurlé au début, bien sûr, aussi le bon vieux truc du « vas y que je te recrache tout en douce dans la serviette petit à petit pour le donner au chien » s'était imposé tous les soirs à table. Comme tous les bon vieux trucs, il marchait à tous les coups. Elle maigrissait, lentement mais sûrement… Ce n'était pas encore assez, mais ça viendrait. Il suffisait de persévérer.

Le second était beaucoup plus compliqué à définir. Ses nouvelles amies avaient commencé à le lui faire remarquer sans trop insister, mais cette révélation la travaillait depuis quelques temps… Elle avait du mal à avaler ce nouveau défaut, d'autant qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée le posséder dans de telles proportions… Insultait-elle tant que ça les autres ? Passait-elle réellement son temps à répandre les pires méchancetés sur leur compte ? Le faisait-elle dès qu'elle le pouvait ? Les Foufoune Girls elles-mêmes commençaient-elles à se sentir gênées d'une telle verve, d'un tel zèle dans la haine et le sadisme ? Devenait-elle ce qu'elle détestait ? Désormais, en toute objectivité, au fond de cette ténèbre, dans cette solitude atroce, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir… Oui, tout cela était vrai, oui, elle avait vraiment fait preuve de cruauté verbale dès qu'elle l'avait pu, et souvent devant ses propres proies. Y avait-elle pris du plaisir. Ca y ressemblait, mais quel mal y avait-il vraiment ? Ils l'avaient un peu cherché. Le fait que ce soit la lâcheté de cette attitude qui lui ait permis d'entrer dans ce clan y était sûrement pour quelque chose… Elle avait toujours vu dans la méchanceté un moyen de meubler le silence de sa conversation… Une sorte de justification de sa légitimité. Insulter, médire, c'était montrer à la face du Monde qu'elle appartenait bien au groupe des élus, à ceux qui refusent de sombrer dans le médiocre. C'était un excellent moyen de se rassurer, car elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue que son amitié avec Ilione tombe en éclats, et qu'elle se retrouve seule, seule, si seule, comme au fond de ce cachot angoissant… Elle aurait vendu son âme, si Satan avait pu lui assurer de garder éternellement la place qui lui était due. La gravité de son attitude ne l'avait pas interpellée jusqu'à maintenant : ce qui la préoccupait n'était absolument pas la moralité de ses actes mais bien les conséquences néfastes qu'ils pouvaient entraîner pour elle… Or, rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle n'attaquait aucune des Foufoune Girls, pas vrai ?

« Bien vrai. Je suis restée où je voulais parce que j'ai agie en bonne copine. Il faut avoir le sens pratique, dans la vie… D'ailleurs, tout va très bien dans la mienne depuis que je sais prendre les résolutions qu'il faut… Il faut agir avant t/ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de donner une forme finale à la conclusion de ses pensées. Elle avait été tellement absorbée dans ses délibérations intellectuelles qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas derrière le mur… La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sonore, dans un grincement qui lui glaça le sang. Elle sentit la lueur aveuglante d'une lampe de poche fondre sur elle comme un animal carnivore… Tous les rayons semblaient la mordre de leur sourire narquois… Elle était découverte ! La peur lui brisa le ventre, comme une croix métallique qui lui aurait percé les entrailles… Terrifiée, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un visage fantomatique au dessus du flash, tel le messie…

Anxio ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Virginie ? »

Elle resta là à le regarder durant plusieurs secondes.

« C'est pas possible… Je rêve… Je rêve ! Je vais me réveiller ! Anxio… Anxio Hellespont ! C'est une mauvaise blague ! »

Elle le connaissait très mal, elle n'avait du lui adresser que dix fois la parole durant l'année scolaire, il n'y avait aucun lien d'aucune sorte entre eux… Et pourtant, pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit tombée sur lui durant ce jeu de tuerie relevait d'une atroce et inopportune ironie du sort. Cruel hasard qu'elle se soit interrogée sur les délices que lui procurait la délation gratuite, la minute d'avant leur rencontre : car, s'il y avait quelqu'un sur lequel elle s'était bien défoulée sadiquement pendant l'année, ce devait être Anxio.

« Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser ? Merde, merde, merde ! Ce type va me tuer ! »

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, et restait là à la regarder avec une expression tendue et prudente. Il braquait d'une main sur elle la lueur aveuglante de sa lampe torche, et tenait de l'autre un étrange bout de bois courbe de quelques centimètres de large, pris entre ses doigts longs et fins.

« Bizarre, ce gourdin… Ce n'est pas génial, mais il vaut mieux garder profil bas. Ne le provoque surtout pas, ne le stresse pas… Il faut qu'il garde son calme sinon tu es fichue, avec ton arme qui est encore plus pourrie que la sienne… »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question d'usage. Clignant des yeux et détournant la tête, elle répondit du ton le plus neutre possible :

« Heu, là, je suis, heu… Plus ou moins en train de me cacher… »

Anxio eut un imperceptible haussement de sourcils, et resta sur sa position.

« Oui, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, hein ? Moi aussi je cherchais un endroit où me cacher… C'est surprenant de te retrouver ici… »

Elle reprit confiance en elle. Il y avait dans les paroles d'Anxio comme un code tacite qui semblait lui signifier : « J'accepte de communiquer avec toi, mais ne bouge pas. »

« Heu… C'est ma zone de départ, en fait, et… Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé là ?

J'ai atterri au milieu d'un grand terrain de foot… J'étais beaucoup trop à découvert, donc je me suis déplacé pour trouver un bâtiment mieux adapté… Je pourrais te retourner la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose qu'un sex-shop… »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il avait raison. Elle était cachée derrière le comptoir du magasin, Anxio la surveillant, le coude maintenant affalé sur la surface. Derrière eux, diverses vitrines, certaines cadenassées, d'autres non, exhibaient leur contenu obscène : godemichés, fouets, menottes, préservatifs fantaisie… Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches explicites, quelque peu ringardes. La baie du magasin était, bien entendue, teintée de noir. Des caches rouges camouflaient la lueur des ampoules. Oui, c'est vrai, elle aurait tout de même pu trouver un autre endroit…

« Justement… J'ai, heu… Pensé que peu de gens oseraient venir ici.

Je dois dire que ça se tient… Si tu avais fait un peu moins de bruit, je ne serais pas entré… Il y a une arrière-boutique, non ?

Oui. Avec une porte de secours de l'autre côté…

Juste au cas où, hein ?

Ouais. Juste au cas où… »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder avec des airs calculateurs. Elle était hypnotisée par son expression apathique, qui l'empêchait de deviner ses pensées : elle l'examinait si profondément qu'elle distinguait toutes les pores de sa peau. Personne ne bougeait : elle pouvait entendre les plis de ses vêtements se froisser, ses cheveux onduler… Et toujours cette tension, l'impression d'avoir cette croix métallique planté en plein l'abdomen…

Ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence.

« Est-ce que tu te fâcherais si je te demandais de rester ici ? D'après ce que j'ai calculé, ceux qui ont décidé de jouer le jeu pourraient déjà être là à l'heure qu'il est… J'ai besoin d'une cachette sûre, et vite.

Oh, non, non, bien sûr ! Tu peux venir, mais, heu… Essaye de ne pas trop faire de bruit !

Merci beaucoup. »

Il éteignit sa lampe torche et se faufila derrière le comptoir. Elle put l'entendre poser délicatement ses deux sacs avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant dans une demi pénombre. Elle inspira profondément.

« Dieu merci… Je suis tombé sur un mec à peu près raisonnable… Quel soulagement… »

C'était un grand soulagement, en effet. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle ressentait (tout semblait aller beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse mettre des mots sur ses impressions), mais une chose était sûre : elle venait d'éviter un grand danger. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : il ne disait pas un mot et ne la regardait pas, apparemment dans la même situation.

« Très bien. Garde ton sang-froid, mec, c'est tout à fait dans mes intérêts et dans les tiens… »

Il paraissait résolu à passer la nuit ainsi. Parfait. Un garçon bien raisonnable, tout à fait. Et pourtant, elle l'aurait plutôt cru susceptible d'éclater en furie et de la battre à mort, animé de volontés de vengeance… Il y avait de quoi, vu ce qu'elle avait fait…

« Pff… Si ça se trouve, il ne le sait même pas. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ce que je dis, hein ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il à répéter ce que je dis, surtout quand c'est mal intentionné ? Aucun. Personne ne le communiquera, et surtout pas à ceux à qui ça fait de la peine… Ca prouve bien que je ne faisais rien de mal ! Oui, exactement, il n'en a pas la moindre idée, il ne sait pas combien je me suis défoulée sur lui, maintenant j'en suis sûre… Mais comment j'ai pu le croire capable de m'attaquer ! Mais regarde-le ! Totalement impassible ! Quelle chiffe molle ! Aucune personnalité ! Aucune combativité ! Et il te trancherait la gorge ! La bonne blague ! On pense vraiment n'importe quoi lorsqu'on est paniqué… »

Son visage retrouva la couleur. Tout allait pour le mieux, finalement. Il n'y avait rien à redouter : il suffisait de rester conciliante et de ne pas le brusquer. Elle pourrait même tirer quelque profit de cette situation, qui sait ? Oh, oui. Oh, oui, oui, oui… L'important était de gagner sa confiance. Ca tombait bien, elle se considérait comme douée en la matière. Elle se força à sourire, sans trop de difficultés, et réussit enfin à lui adresser la parole d'une voix bienveillante.

« Je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire. C'est réellement gentil.

Heu, de rien. C'est que tout le monde ferait, de toute façon…

Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'insiste : ça, c'était gentil. »

Elle avait failli pouffer de rire à sa déclaration : il n'aurait jamais pu autant se tromper. Non, tout le monde n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il avait accepté de faire. En fait, ce « tout le monde » n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et lui aurait défoncé le crâne d'une balle de revolver. Tout le monde aurait fait ça, sauf un certain imbécile. Et cet imbécile, par un heureux hasard, se retrouvait assis à cinq centimètres d'elle. Quelle petite vernie elle était, une vraie veine de cocue… Et il n'y avait aucun doute : elle faisait partie de ce « tout le monde, » contrairement à Anxio, qui risquait de ne pas faire long feu dans ce jeu avec ses grands principes… Mais c'était ce qu'on appelait la « sélection naturelle, » n'est-ce pas ? La jungle, le jeu, le lycée et sa lutte effrénée pour la popularité… Tout fonctionnait de la même façon : les plus talentueux écrasent les plus médiocres. Toute sa vie, elle s'était résolue à atteindre le talent.

Elle aurait pu lui dire que non, peu de gens aurait eu le courage de ne pas céder à leurs instincts de meurtre, et que c'est justement là que résidait son soi-disant mérite, mais elle préférait ne même pas lui laisser envisager la possibilité d'être agressif envers elle : mieux valait lui faire croire que son attitude s'inscrivait dans la marche naturelle du monde…

« C'est presque trop facile… Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, mon crétin adoré, je vais bien m'amuser, sois-en sûr… Et ça ne fait que commencer ! »

Elle le fixa, les yeux dans les yeux, se retenant d'éclater de rire alors qu'elle prononçait :

« Je savais tout de suite que tu ferais ce qu'il y avait de bon à faire… Tu n'es pas comme les autres mecs, tu… Tu vaux mieux que ce qu'on nous dit de faire. Je le sais. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était vraiment… Mignon. En fait, tu es assez mignon, aussi. Hi hi ! »

Ilione avait dit un jour, alors qu'elles discutaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, que la seule façon d'humilier un mec en face de soi n'était pas de le plaquer, mais bien de le faire rougir. Virginie n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à cet aphorisme, pensant qu'elle n'avait voulu que faire de l'esprit et que le contraire eût été aussi vrai. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais fait réellement rougir quelqu'un, et ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux prouvait les dires de son modèle. Anxio avait rougi comme un prisonnier de Guantanamo chauffé à blanc. Et, dans son esprit expérimental, voir cet imbécile rougir de confusion dans un tel océan d'hypocrisie était un plaisir strictement IMPAYABLE.

« Hé ! Ne te fâche pas ! Je t'ai vexé ? »

Anxio marmonna un « non » bafouillé en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne. Elle jubilait.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il possédait un tel potentiel comique ? »

Anxio Hellespont… Elle était en train de draguer Anxio Hellespont, et il rougissait, ce con ! Il rougissait ! S'il avait su toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu proférer sur son compte durant l'année ! Il faut dire qu'il le méritait…

« Bienvenue au Foufoune Girls Circus, avec, pour notre premier numéro, Virginie Peussy Maigonne la grande dresseuse et sa galerie des monstres ! Avec notre attraction favorite, Anxio ! Regardez-moi cette horreur ! Regardez-moi ce petit corps famélique, cette taille de femmelette, ces bras de phasme, ce torse pliant ! Venez admirez cette tête de dégénéré au front large, aux yeux myope et éreintés, à la bouche pincée, aux yeux de porcelets ! Et matez-moi cette tignasse de tifs en bataille qui partent dans tous les sens ! Un véritable plumeau ! Oui ! Venez donc approcher Anxio le plumeau mutant, il ne mord pas ! »

C'était vrai. Quel mal y avait-il eu à se foutre de sa gueule, lui en particulier ? Dieu, il ETAIT laid, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce qu'on dise la vérité, non plus ! Avec un caractère de chien, comme si ça ne suffisait pas… Avait-il déjà entendu parler de « communication » ? Il avait une bonne tête d'asocial… Une gueule de Serial Killer, des manières de Serial Killer, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences : il était bien trop lâche, idiot et médiocre pour avoir crainte de quoi que ce soit chez lui. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi cette petite coincée de Somna le détestait autant… Elle comprenait les motifs de sa répulsion, mais elle cherchait tout de même à le descendre chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la place de cet imbécile dans son existence, alors que la logique eut voulu qu'elle l'évitât soigneusement pour empêcher tout contact qu'elle répugnait. Ce devait être épidermique : certaines personnes ont décidément grand besoin d'éliminer… Bah.

« Mon petit numéro a été un grand succès jusque là… Tu as été un partenaire formidable, Anxio, formidable, vraiment… Mais ce soir, je crains de devoir faire ma dernière représentation… Ce sera plus grandiose que tout ce que tu as vu jusque là… Mais il va falloir qu'un de nous deux quitte la scène… Je vais te faire le grand numéro des Feux de l'Amour, tu vas adorer, tu verras… Et quand le spectacle sera fini, je règlerai ça discrètement… »

L'évidence l'avait traversée progressivement : elle DEVAIT le tuer. Elle devait le tuer, parce qu'il le méritait, et qu'il était grand temps qu'il obtienne enfin ce qu'il méritait vraiment. Elle devait le tuer, parce que c'était le jeu, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser en vie par pitié pour son imbécillité en continuant à se foutre de lui. Elle devait le tuer, parce que ce serait le premier d'une grande série. Elle devait le tuer enfin parce que ce serait un bon entraînement. Autant tuer Matari (ou Ilione) l'horrifiait, autant l'idée d'éliminer Anxio lui infligeait une souveraine indifférence. A ses yeux, il y avait autant de différence de valeur entre ces deux personnes, qu'entre Mère Térésa et une sauterelle. Elle avait toujours écrasé impitoyablement les moucherons qui passaient à sa portée durant la période estivale… Il n'y avait plus de grande différence. Tuer Anxio serait difficile, laborieux, mais en aucun cas irréalisable… Elle n'avait plus trop le choix, de toute façon.

« Je dois trouver un moyen, maintenant… Hum… Finalement, je suis partie dans une très bonne direction… Je vais exploiter ça, si c'est fait correctement, mon petit crétin, tu n'ouvriras plus ta grande gueule d'ici un quart d'heure… Il faut que j'aille encore plus loin avec toi… »

Au fond de sa poche, Virginie sentait le frottement aigu du fil rêche et métallique. Elle avait pensé qu'une corde à piano serait une arme particulièrement moisie, mais elle comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas son efficacité que l'ingéniosité de son propriétaire qui était en cause. Vu ses qualifications, cette arme n'était pas trop mal à la vue de son plan. Il fallait prendre l'adversaire par surprise, en le tenant de très près, au corps à corps, et l'empêcher de trop bouger les bras en le mettant dans une position appropriée. Là, il ne restait plus qu'à enfiler, nouer, et serrer, serrer, serrer…

« Je crois que je connais exactement le bon moyen. »

Elle reprit son inspiration, et se concentra sur ses connaissances, en l'occurrence ici, sa passion pour « Opération Séduction aux Caraïbes. »

« T'es assez mystérieux, comme mec, au fait… Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu pensais vraiment des autres… Tu penses quoi de moi, toi ? »

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'indéfinissable avant d'être capable de prononcer une phrase intelligible : il commençait déjà à perdre son sang-froid.

« Heu, c'est difficile de dire ça… On ne se connaît pas vraiment, je veux dire.

Oui. C'est un peu tard pour le faire, maintenant, hein ?

Ouais. Mais moi, je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre des autres. Tu sais, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, tu peux dire des saloperies sur mon compte si tu en as envie, ça n'a plus trop d'importance vu que de toute façon on va… On va… On va tous… Tous…

Mourir, » fit-il en achevant sa phrase, comme elle l'avait prévu.

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation, qu'elle essaya d'exploiter pour humecter ses yeux, sans trop y arriver. Elle tenta quand même un long regard larmoyant.

« Dans cette situation, je crois que tu me dois la vérité, Anxio. »

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Très bien… »

Il portait sur son visage une expression indéfinissable de culpabilité. L'imbécile.

« Je… Je t'ai toujours, heu… Méprisée, pour être honnête. J'ai toujours pensé que ton groupe de Foufoune Girls n'était qu'une grosse farce, en fait… Je veux dire, Ilione est une grosse pouffiasse à la base, mais ce qu'elle vous fait faire, c'est vraiment répugnant… Mais c'est une manipulatrice, hein ? C'est l'effet de groupe, je suppose… Donc, voilà, pour te répondre, je t'ai toujours détestée pour être une, heu… Foufoune Girl, mais j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme ça à la base… Les gens ne naissent pas cons et sadiques, ils le deviennent… Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute si tu avais contracté ces défauts… Même si tu es « mauvaise » en certains points, ça ne peut jamais être réellement de ta faute… On est toujours obligé de faire des trucs idiots si l'on veut continuer d'appartenir à un groupe… Je déteste ça ! Enfin bon, traîner avec cette conne a d'autres bons côtés, financièrement, je veux dire… Ca doit être une super opportunité de l'arnaquer pour dépenser des fortunes en fringues pour pas un rond, hein ? »

Il avait dit tout ça avec un grand sourire de sincère sympathie.

C'est à ce moment que la pensée logique de Virginie sombra de l'autre côté.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il cherchait VRAIMENT à ce que ça arrive.

« Comment OSES-TU dire ça d'Ilione, espèce de petit rat à lunettes ? Comment OSES-TU dire ça de moi ? Je vais t'arracher ta petite queue et te la faire BOUFFER, sale dégénéré ! »

Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui crever les yeux avec ses ongles (c'était dans la mesure du possible, vu leur longueur), mais la protection de ses lunettes lui rappela la nécessité de garder son calme et de respecter le plan de départ.

« Merci. C'est vrai que c'est difficile à supporter certains jours… C'est une vraie pute… Toujours à raconter des horreurs sur tous les gens de la classe, c'est horrible… Même toi…

Ah ?

Je sais que ça peut te faire du mal, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment…

T'inquiètes pas… Avec cette pauvre conne de Somna toujours sur le dos, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre… C'est elle qui a popularisé ça, en plus.

Oui, bien sûr, mais… Si tu savais, parfois… Je me dégoûte. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter, que tout ce qu'elle dit sur les autres est absolument inacceptable, mais… J'y arrive pas, parce que…

Parce que tu ne voudrais pas perdre son amitié, c'est ça ?

Ouais. Ouais, tu as parfaitement raison. C'est ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire si j'étais expulsée de ce groupe. Je ne vis qu'à travers les autres.

C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Je suis beaucoup trop franc. »

Virginie se sentit prise d'un rire nerveux qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler par une toux.

« Ah bon ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es chiant à mourir, par hasard ? »

Elle commençait à se demander si elle réussirait à tenir jusqu'au bout. Il était tellement bête.

« Oui, mais toi, au moins, tu… Tu gardes ta dignité, quoi. Moi, je ne suis qu'une lâche.

On n'est jamais aussi héroïque qu'on le voudrait, je sais… Mais je pense que ton cas est très différent de celui d'Ilione… Tu as… Tu as agi au mieux au vu des circonstances, selon ce qui te paraissait bien. Du moment que tu ne suis pas leur habitude, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour regretter, maintenant.

Je t'admire vraiment pour ça… Je veux dire, pour te foutre de ce que disent les autres… Moi, je suis incapable de prendre la moindre décision… Je me range toujours à ce que disent les autres, parce que, de toute façon, ils sont forcément meilleurs que moi…

C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt tendance à t'envier… Toi, tu peux toujours compter sur quelqu'un… Tu as toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour te protéger... On ne peut jamais se défendre seul indéfiniment… Il faut essayer de trouver…

Un juste milieu.

Oui. »

Anxio la regardait vraiment à présent : il y avait enfin une émotion dans ses yeux. Elle ne discernait pourtant que leur brillance dans cette pénombre, comme les phares d'un véhicule devant lequel elle allait se faire faucher. Elle se demandait si sa vision de l'amitié était bien celle qu'elle côtoyait : Ilione essayerait-elle vraiment de la protéger ? Bannissant cette question imbécile de son esprit, elle le dévisagea, ses yeux dans ses yeux.

« On forme vraiment un couple opposé, hein ? »

Choqué d'embarras, Anxio s'était reculé de quelques centimètres, tellement gêné qu'il commençait à se relever.

« Heu… Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire… Enfin… Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Il riait nerveusement. Il commençait vraiment à perdre le contrôle. Très bien.

« Excuse-moi… C'est ce putain de jeu… J'ai tellement peur que je raconte n'importe quoi. C'était de l'humour, je ne voulais vraiment pas te vexer !

Oh, non ! Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu ne m'as pas, heu… Vexé, j'étais juste un peu intimidé, et…

Ton imagination s'est emballée ? Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi, ta définition d'un couple ? »

Ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement. Il lui avait tourné le dos, faisant mine de s'intéresser à une des vitrines pour ne pas avoir à la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je voudrais plutôt ce que toi, tu voulais dire par…

C'est drôle… Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais les contes… Mais il y avait toujours un truc que je détestais… Les princes charmants. Je les haïssais à chaque fois parce qu'ils n'existaient pas. Les vrais mecs ne sont jamais comme ça… Ils donnent de faux espoirs. Pourtant, je crois encore qu'on peut trouver, sur Terre, quelque part… Deux personnes exactement faites l'une pour l'autre. Je suis sûre que ça existe. C'est ça que je voulais dire tout à l'heure… On est au milieu de cet enfer, on n'a rien en commun, on est au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Et pourtant, on s'est retrouvé ensemble. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Il y a autre chose. »

Anxio referma avec une lenteur infinie la vitrine. Il mit du temps à répondre.

« J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que tu…

Je n'arrive pas à le dire directement… Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots. »

Il réfléchissait profondément, comme s'il cherchait un autre sens à ses paroles.

« C'est vraiment ce que je suis supposé entendre ?

Oui.

Réellement.

Oui.

Tu es cinglée.

Je sais. »

Il se retourna et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans prévenir, il alluma sa lampe torche et la reposa entre leurs deux corps.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aies bien vu ma gueule, alors j'espère que ça t'aidera. Tu la vois, maintenant ? C'est la preuve que, si tu es honnête, tu es cinglée. Je suis une sorte de troll lépreux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Comme quoi, connerie et lucidité ne sont pas incompatibles… » pensa-t-elle avant de ramasser ses cheveux et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle prit la lampe pour l'éteindre, sa seconde main s'appuyant sur une rangée d'anneaux circulaires métalliques, rattachés au mur, qui avaient du servir à accrocher des emballages plastiques. La main d'Anxio fila immédiatement pour rallumer l'interrupteur. Virginie la prit d'autorité, profitant de la surprise. Ses doigts s'incrustèrent entre les siens, les épousant parfaitement. Elle sentait la chaleur pâle de sa peau.

« Je m'en fous, Anxio. Je crois qu'il est temps que je commence à penser par moi-même. Par moi-même, sans qu'un autre s'en charge à ma place… Et il y a une chose que je pense en ce moment, et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse la dire… »

Il était subjugué. Avec un sourire d'empoisonneuse, Virginie sortit enfin de la poche arrière de son Jean la corde à piano, qu'elle tint fortement dans sa paume. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs respirations respectives.

« Je t'aime, Anxio ! »

Il voulut répondre quelque chose. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et fonça sur cette bouche entrouverte comme un fauve sur un lémurien diabétique.

Connexion effectuée.

Virginie avait dès lors l'étrange impression d'être passée en pilote automatique. Elle connaissait son programme. Il avait été répété depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle fréquentait les Foufoune Girls, en fait. Elle avait parlé de destinée tout à l'heure : était-ce Dieu qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle rencontre ses amies de cette façon ? Pour lui donner des armes ? Pour lui permettre de survivre une fois dans ce jeu de la mort ? C'était envisageable. Peut-être était-ce le Diable, après tout. Ou les deux ? Si elle était à la fois aidée par le Malin et le Divin, son triomphe serait inéluctable. D'autant qu'elle s'y connaissait en patins.

Elle sentait le contact de leurs lèvres et leur saveur âcre, le mélange sirupeux de leur salive, la fusion de leurs corps. Sa langue tourbillonait, plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Elle voulait le mener jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à la folie destructrice. La langue de sa victime semblait d'abord s'être débattue comme un petit animal pris au piège, ce qu'elle était. Puis, lentement, elle avait commencé à épouser la sienne, adoptant son rythme et sa fantaisie. C'était le signal de l'abandon total à sa volonté.

Elle se colla à lui, l'enlançant de ses bras. Elle fermait les yeux de dégoût, pour ne pas réaliser qu'elle embrassait un museau de tanche pareil. Il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il aurait tout son plaisir avant sa mort : elle lui offrait une grande faveur. Elle continuait à faire frétiller son palais pour le déconcentrer : elle allait l'affaisser progressivement pour le forcer à se coucher, les mains bloquées derrière son dos. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'asseoir de tout son poids sur son torse, et l'étrangler deviendrait un jeu d'enfant.

Soudain, elle sentit son crâne dévier en arrière. Un peu surprise, elle mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'Anxio bougeait lui aussi. C'est qu'il commençait à y prendre goût, ce pervers.

« Petit dégueulasse… Finissons-en. Tu auras eu une jolie histoire avant de t'endormir. »

Elle remua dans sa main droite la corde sèche et agressive, qui lui pinçait les doigts. Elle la dénoua, prête à l'attaque, nouée comme un poing américain.

« Pas de princes charmants. Pas de fins heureuses. Surtout pas pour toi, péteux ! »

Ses doigts s'agitèrent : de vraies griffes prêtes à mordre.

« Tu étais bien mignon, Anxiounet… Mais il est temps de se coucher ! »

Son bras se libéra et s'approcha de sa carotide, comme un prélude de menace.

« Il est temps de se coucher ! L'enfant dormira bien vite ! L'enfant dormira bientôt ! »

La main d'Anxio l'effleura un instant, puis l'agrippa comme une serre. Elle faillit paniquer, mais l'étreinte se résorba presque aussitôt : il n'avait pas voulu la maîtriser.

On continue ?

« Carrément. »

Elle leva son bras, comme un signe prémonitoire de triomphe. Elle allait nouer la corde dans la seconde qui venait.

Mais plusieurs choses très différentes survinrent durant cette seconde fatidique.

Ilione subit immédiatement une étrange impression, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors ressentie que dans un moment bien précis : il n'y avait pas de lumière dans l'escalier qui menait dans sa chambre, à l'intérieur de son ancienne maison… Si bien que, les soirs d'hiver, lorsque la pénombre était totale, elle devait toujours monter dans un noir complet. Et, immanquablement, arrivée à la dernière marche, elle en montait toujours une de trop, croyant ne pas être arrivée au sommet. A ce moment là, son pied ne ressentait que de l'air et retombait maladroitement sur le plancher. Et, immanquablement, cet accident lui donnait l'horrible et surprenant sentiment de sombrer dans le vide, comme si un précipice s'était soudain installé à l'étage et qu'elle y tombait, jusqu'à une mort inévitable. C'était à peu près ce qui venait d'arriver.

Virginie, le poing levé, se vit atteindre le coup d'Anxio, se vit fendre l'air de sa vitesse, se vit lui nouer la corde de pendu autour du cou… Mais ce n'était que le fantôme de son propre mouvement. Elle constata avec horreur que son bras était toujours en l'air : il n'avait pas bougé de cinq centimètres. Elle n'arrivait pas à le débloquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… Pourquoi… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y apporter grande attention.

Anxio la repoussa avec une violence retenue. Leurs langues se détachèrent.

Le sort était rompu.

« Mais… Comment… Ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce que… »

Clignant les yeux de dubitation, elle entrevit quelque chose que la part logique de son esprit se refusa d'abord à admettre l'existence.

Anxio la dévisageait, les mains à plat sur ses genoux.

« Mais si ce n'est pas SON bras, qu'est-ce qui est en train de me/ »

Puis, instantanément, elle vit autre chose.

Cette autre chose lui donna immédiatement envie de hurler.

Elle avait compris que, cette fois, les choses avaient mal tourné. Elle ne savait foutrement pas comment cela avait pu arriver, mais elle était bougrement dans la merde.

Anxio plantait ses yeux dans les siens comme des poignards. Son visage s'était métamorphosé : il était traversé par une sorte de crevasse craquelante qui semblait à deux doigts de le détruire. Ses narines s'étaient dilatées. Son front s'était lardé de cinq lignes tendues et sombres. Ecarquillées, ses paupières ne laissaient voir que deux globes sanguinolents et fixes comme des pointes de flèches. Elle ne comprenait pas ce regard. Ce n'était plus celui de l'amoureux benêt qu'elle avait prédit. C'était celui d'un psychopathe en pleine possession de ses moyens, jubilant devant l'œuvre accomplie.

« C'est… C'est MOI qu'il regarde ? »

Et, lentement, imperceptiblement, d'un son presque inaudible, elle réalisa qu'il riait. Sa bouche se fendait d'un sourire immense qui lui écorchait la peau jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à la douleur. Ses dents s'agitaient comme des lames de rasoirs, et il riait. Il riait.

« Tu es tombée dans mon piège, pauvre pute ! »

Elle pensa un instant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague trop sophistiquée pour elle.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseuse arrosée… »

Elle commençait à comprendre, mais elle avait trop peur de ses conclusions.

« La vitrine… Il a pris quelque chose dans la vit/ »

Terrorisée, elle tourna la tête pour examiner son poing resté coincé en l'air.

Son regard porta sur un des anneaux d'acier inséré dans le mur.

Son poing y était lié par une force mystérieuse.

Et entre son bras et cet anneau, il y avait un objet qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part.

Les dents de ses serres raclant son poignet, elle reconnut une menotte.

« Tu avais raison, Virginie. Se cacher dans un sex-shop, quelle brillante idée ! »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ne put plus s'empêcher d'hurler.

Anxio, lui, riait toujours.

« Anxio, pourq/ »

Virginie sentit son visage percuté par une sorte de brique… Il venait de lui mettre son pied en pleine poire. Instantanément, la douleur la frappa comme un coup de fouet. Elle retomba, déséquilibrée, figée, impuissante. Puis l'effet se fit plus pervers… Elle sentait son nez cassé, ses os se craquer, les bleus se former… Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle avait si mal qu'elle était incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Elle tenta néanmoins de porter sa main gauche à son nez pour enrayer l'écoulement du sang chaud et âcre, mais Anxio en profita immédiatement pour l'attacher au mur avec une autre paire de menottes. Elle n'avait même pas lutté. Même pas essayé. Peut-être savait-elle déjà que toute résistance était inutile. Elle ne pouvait que regarder les horreurs lui tomber dessus sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« Regarde-toi, Virginie… Tu gigotes et tu brailles comme un môme… Lamentable. »

Elle eut la force de lever la tête vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa peur, mais son regard avait l'air bovin d'une vache menée à l'hécatombe. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais la douleur ne le lui autorisa pas : elle manqua de cracher la bile de son estomac vide. De toute façon, il était clair qu'elle n'allait faire ni les questions, ni les réponses.

« Là, c'est le moment où tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle évitait ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel sentiment de crainte, d'impuissance, d'infériorité. Le regard flou, elle le distinguait, debout, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Un aigle face à un ver. Comme si elle s'en souciait. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour lui lancer ce qui serait peut-être une ultime bravade :

« Tu… Tu m'as menti, Anxio. »

Celui-ci resta plusieurs secondes à la contempler, ébahi, avec une expression qui lui rappelait bizarrement celle de Luke Skywalker lors de la révélation finale de « L'Empire contre-attaque. » Puis il se mit à s'esclaffer. Pas à rire, à s'esclaffer. En se tapant sur les cuisses. Elle avait définitivement réveillé quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Tu es IMPAYABLE, ma vieille, IMPAYABLE… Non mais attends, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi ? Fidèle à toi-même jusque dans la mort, hein ? Honnêtement, je te déteste, mais là, ça mérite un 18/20 en constance… Bel exemple d'intégrité. »

Il réarrangea une mèche sur son front et s'assit devant elle, comme s'il devait lui parler de la météo plutôt que de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ton ridicule petit numéro de séduction allait marcher ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ? Attention, je ne critique pas, l'idée, hein, avec un autre guignol, peut-être que ça aurait pu fonctionner, je ne dis pas. Mais que tu aies pu penser que je me laisse prendre aussi facilement, ça me vexe. J'aurais cru que tu te serais plus méfiée. Parce que, contrairement à certains, je sais ce qu'une petite pouffe hypocrite, obsédée, avinée, manipulatrice, sous-développée et dépourvue d'honneur telle que toi est capable de faire. Non, ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

Elle ne réagit même pas à ses insultes. Ce qui la choquait vraiment était qu'il avait tout su depuis le début. Il avait donc joué un rôle tout du long : il l'avait totalement manipulée à sa guise. Elle avait crue être bonne à la comédie ? C'était avant de se retrouver devant Anxio.

« Qu'est-ce qui as bien pu te passer dans la cervelle ? Je te donne un exemple afin que tu comprennes. Mettons que tu connaisses une salope qui ne manque aucune occasion de te dénigrer et de raconter des conneries sur ton compte. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se montre tout sucre tout miel avec toi. Ajoute à cela que vous êtes toutes les deux dans une situation où tous les coups sont permis pour la survie. Tu ne commencerais pas à t'interroger ? C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer : je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu voudrais bien le faire croire. Idiot quand même, mais à ce point. Quand tu as commencé ton petit jeu, j'ai réagi. Et, malheureusement pour toi, je sais ajouter deux et deux. Je n'allais pas accepter aussi facilement un élan de sympathie aussi soudain de la part de quelqu'un qui me haïssait… »

Si ses mains n'avaient pas été liées, Virginie se serait bien giflée.

« Il savait. Il savait tout depuis le début. Personne n'irait répéter ça, hein ? Personne n'irait répéter ce que tu dis, hein ? CONNASSE ! »

Furieuse, elle se décida enfin à parler. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre !

« Ca ne change rien ! Tu m'as menti quand même !

Oui, tout comme toi, ma chérie, tout comme toi… Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. D'ailleurs, si je te parle au lieu de t'achever tout de suite, c'est parce que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, que tu comprends les mêmes choses, et que nous avons fait les mêmes actions pour les mêmes raisons… Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer tes motivations pour ce petit numéro pitoyable, Virginie, je partage tes sentiments… C'est pourquoi je ne te ferai pas la morale. Mais, hélas, il y a une énorme différence entre nous. L'un de nous deux est une pauvre bécasse sans cervelle. L'autre ne l'est pas. L'un a du talent. L'autre non. Par conséquent, il n'y a pas d'alternative : que le meilleur gagne, hein ? Et cela nous ramène à la règle de ce petit jeu de guerre, hein ? Tuer ou être tué. Survie de celui qui mérite le plus. Sélection naturelle des espèces. C'est tellement évident qu'on se demande pourquoi les gens y pensent si peu dans la vraie vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est si naturel. La Guerre est à l'homme ce que la maternité est à la femme. Je déteste citer Mussolini, mais là c'était vraiment nécessaire. J'ai vécu assez longtemps sur Terre pour savoir que l'homme est fondamentalement mauvais. Il est destructeur par nature. Oh ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé si j'ai fait une remarque machiste. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Je voulais juste dire un truc cool. Tu me pardonnes, hein ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire monstrueux. N'attendant pas sa réponse, il rit de nouveau.

« Mon Dieu…. C'est jubilatoirement ironique. Le petit rat à lunettes est en bonne voie pour la plus haute marche du podium. Finalement, ce jeu est effectivement assez égalitaire : quand on veut, on peut. Celui qui désire le plus survivre survit, et tout le monde est content. Excuses-moi de monologuer, j'ai tendance à oublier que je ne t'aies pas encore coupée la langue… Tu en penses quoi ?

Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un petit con. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu étais fou à lier.

Ah, oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a peut-être un petit peu de ça, j'avoue. Mais je n'y fais pas très attention, car ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui compte avant tout, c'est la motivation.

Mais où tu trouves la motivation pour ça, connard ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer dans ta cervelle de dégénéré pour en arriver là ?

Je suis surpris de ta question. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tenté de me séduire pour m'étrangler ?

Oui, mais… Mais… Merde ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Toi, tu restes là à parler de ça sans rien ressentir, comme un malade ! Oui ! Tu es MALADE !

Virginie, Virginie… Je te retourne le reproche. C'est toi qui es beaucoup trop passionnée ! Tu es tellement impatiente que tu n'arrives pas à mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées… Moi, c'est le contraire, je suis naturellement calme, donc je peux discuter avec toi sereinement, quelles que soient les circonstances… Rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais tu es CINGLE ! Tu n'éprouves strictement rien !

Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… Tu vois, moi, je ressens la douleur, je ressens la tristesse, je ressens ce que pensent les autres, je ressens le désir de vivre, je ressens l'amour que j'éprouve pour eux… Je ressens des choses, tu as tort. »

Il colla son front au sien. Elle ressentait le rythme glacial de sa respiration.

« Mais, maintenant, demande-moi si j'en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre… »

Il revint sur sa position.

« Je m'en fous. Si je croises ma putain de mère au coin de cette rue, je ne réfléchirai pas : je supposerais qu'elle joue. Bang. Rien à foutre. C'est le jeu. Tuer ou être tué. Aucune place pour les sentiments, les émotions, la morale, la réflexion. Juste la guerre. Tout ça pour te dire que je n'accepterai pas de me faire traiter de psychopathe insensible. Je me fous de ce que je ressens. Mais le fait que je m'en foute ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas comprendre… Je comprends ce que ressentent les autres. Je te comprends, toi. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

« Mais certains sentiments peuvent interférer dans le jeu sans influencer la façon dont on joue… En ce moment, j'éprouve pas moins de cinq de ces sentiments. Tu veux les connaître ? »

Elle répondit ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à répondre : rien.

« Le premier est la haine. Le second est le désir de vengeance. Le troisième est la colère. Le quatrième, c'est l'envie d'accomplir un travail bien fait. Et le cinquième… C'est la nécessité de boucler la boucle. D'en finir définitivement avec ce qui as été commencé. »

Il se releva, cherchant à l'écraser de sa grandeur.

« Je vais te révéler quelque chose avant de mourir. Je ne t'ai absolument pas menti lorsque je t'ai affirmé que je cherchais à me cacher. En effet, je n'avais pas encore vraiment l'intention de jouer le jeu à ce stade là. J'étais délibérément neutre. Mais quand j'ai vu que le destin avait prévu de nous faire rencontrer ici, j'ai décidé de m'en remettre à toi pour connaître la bonne conduite à adopter. Si tu te comportais correctement envers moi et que tu tentais de sincèrement racheter, avant ta mort, le mal que tu m'avais fait, je déciderais que toute personne est capable de bien, te protégerais comme un allié et n'attaquerais qu'en cas de défense nécessaire. Par contre, si tu continuais à être la sale petite pute que tu avais toujours été, je déciderais que l'espèce humaine n'est qu'un ramassis de lâches et d'égoïstes… Et je jouerais le jeu selon les règles. Maintenant, après tes petites prouesses, que penses-tu que j'aie choisi ? Encore une preuve que, décidément, tu n'as aucun sens des responsabilités… Mais tu n'auras plus beaucoup de temps pour regretter tes erreurs, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je vais en finir vite, très vite. »

Il ramassa l'étrange gourdin qui lui servait d'arme.

« Je vais me battre de toutes mes forces. Je vais me battre, parce que je mérite de survivre, et parce qu'il n'y aucun choix, et donc pas à réfléchir. Je vais me battre parce que je suis fait pour me battre, beaucoup plus que la plupart d'entre vous. Et je vais me battre parce que j'ai quelques comptes à régler… Alors, si des petites pouffes comme toi ou Somna s'interposent sur mon chemin, tant mieux. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement et leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait payer ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui décide ! Je suis le méchant de l'histoire ! »

Virginie observait sa crise de démence en tremblant. Jusque là, elle avait écouté son monologue comme un rêve, refusant d'y croire, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mais maintenant, il allait passer au concret. Elle était finie. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été qu'une ratée, et elle allait mourir comme la merde qu'elle avait été, dès maintenant.

« J'ai encore ma dignité. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleu/ »

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Virginie comprit alors qu'elle s'était gourée une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas du tout un bout de bois courbé qu'Anxio avait reçu comme arme : ce n'était que l'étui. Lentement, l'arme posée près de son visage, Anxio fit glisser, avec une tendresse infinie, l'acier sourd de son katana qui brillait dans la pénombre. La lame siffla dans l'air comme un coup d'essai. L'épée à la main, il s'avança vers elle.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Eh, ne pleure pas… Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, hein ? Ca ne durera pas… Alors ne pleure pas… Tu sais, moi aussi je pleurais, avant… Avant que certaines choses changent… Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Elle se foutait de sa présence. Elle se foutait d'être dans ce jeu de merde. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir et personne n'était là pour l'aider…

« Sortez-moi de là… N'importe qui, qui que vous soyez, mais par pitié, sortez-moi de là… Je… Je serais une gentille fille cette fois-ci ! Je le jure ! »

Il s'était encore rapproché. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans une position fœtale, les bras toujours immobilisés. Ses mollets lui couvraient l'intégralité du corps. Elle pensait se protéger de toute agression extérieure, de toute lame qui pourrait atteindre son ventre…

« Ca devait finir par arriver, hein ? Tu as déjà répété tout ça dans ta tête… Mais est-ce que tu y avais pensé, avant je jeu ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à mourir ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà endormi en larmes avec l'envie de ne jamais te réveiller ? De ne plus vivre dans cet univers putride ? Non, bien sûr… Pas les gens comme toi… Les connards ne comprennent pas tout ça… Ils n'apprendront jamais ! C'est pour ça que tu mérites de souffrir. Tu te verras tuer… »

Elle tremblait. Son corps n'était plus qu'une cloque flageolante et cassable comme de la porcelaine. Anxio s'assit, le sabre pointé vers son entrejambe.

« Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te violer… Tu as déjà vu que ça ne marchait pas avec moi… Je laisse ça aux autres crétins qui voudront passer du bon temps ou tenter d'accomplir au moins un haut fait dans leur existence de merde… Moi, je suis au dessus de ça. Si je m'abaissais à ce genre de choses, cela voudrait dire que je veux essayer certaines expériences car j'ai peur de mourir… Le problème, c'est que la mort ne m'effraie pas… C'est pour ça que je vais gagner ce putain de jeu ! »

Il profita de sa distraction pour lui prendre la jambe et la forcer à la déplier, pour s'asseoir lourdement dessus. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Virginie voyait avec un désespoir croissant à quel point elle perdait toute dignité. Elle avait à peine résisté. Elle bougeait à peine ses jambes pour tenter de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir… Elle était bloquée, dans tous les sens du terme, dans la position la plus humiliante qu'elle ait put imaginer. Ses bras pendus au mur, les poignets écorchés par l'acier des menottes, les articulations tendues jusqu'à la torture, son torse chétif, squelettique, vidé de toute force par le début de son anorexie, à la merci de toute agression, sans défense, ses jambes, réduits à deux tiges craquelantes, écrasées… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de contorsionner son ventre dans un pathétique effort, ultime dans son ridicule, et détourner la tête, fermer ses yeux, pour ne pas voir la douleur, pour ne pas voir ses yeux apathiques, pour ne pas le voir, lui… L'Ange de la Mort… L'ange déchu qui l'avait trahi… Le symbole de ses illusions destructrices, du ratage intégral qu'avait été sa petite vie étriquée…Le/

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le cri. L'indescriptible cri. Le hurlement bestial, incontrôlé, beuglé à l'aveuglette, jusqu'au bout de la souffrance, jusqu'à lui déchirer la gorge.

Mais d'abord la douleur. Frappée par la foudre. Toutes les cellules de son corps parcourues par un électrochoc infernal. Sentir son corps coupé en deux. Sentir la défragmentation de tous ses organes. Sentir son coeur compressé comme un citron. Sentir ses poumons éclatés comme des baudruches. Sentir sa mort. Se sentir mourir, sur l'instant. La souffrance s'insinue partout. Elle est comme un océan qui envahirait son corps par ondes répétitives, comme un tsunami qui la déchiquetterait entièrement. Comme un millier de coupures.

L'intrus. C'est la faute à l'intrus. Il est là. C'est lui.

La lame lui a traversé le corps. Elle la sent juste au dessus de son nombril, elle la sent sortir entre ses reins. Deux bouts. Elle est tiraillée entre deux bouts qui s'unissent pour l'achever de douleur. Ses chairs, ses nerfs, ses vaisseaux, tout est coupé. Déstructuré. Elle se sent traversée par une force qui la détruit par implosion. L'équilibre est rompu. Elle s'est faite visitée par la lame. Quelque chose a éclaté au contact du tranchant. Ca crève comme un verre fracassé. Elle sent l'acide se déverser tout doucement dans son corps, comme un poison. Elle ne le sait pas encore, elle ne le saura jamais, mais c'est la rate qui a été touchée.

Puis soudain, l'épée fait marche arrière. Elle lui ressort du corps en sens inverse, arrachant ses chairs, étripant ses organes, tranchant, tranchant toujours plus. Virginie crie à nouveau, jusque qu'à ce que l'objet s'en aille enfin. Elle a l'étrange impression d'avoir évité la noyade. La douleur est toujours là, mais plus diffuse… L'intrus est parti, il reste un espoir.

« Plus de douleur… Pitié, plus de douleur… »

Néanmoins, elle se sent déjà détruite. Déjà ses organes semblent attirés vers le sol dans des positions incongrues. Elle sent un liquide chaud et noir couler de sa blessure jusque sur ses cuisses… Le sang est sombre, sale, saturé de caillots et de grains…

Finalement, tout ça ressemble tellement à la première fois… La douleur… Ce sentiment d'intrusion… Cette déchirure ressentie dans son corps… Et le sang… Mais la souffrance qu'elle endure n'a rien à voir…

Anxio n'a pas dit la vérité. Il la viole.

« Même si le viol doit être infiniment moins horrible que ça… »

Elle est vidée de ses forces. L'haleine triomphante d'Anxio l'entête.

« Ca fait mal ? Oui, je vois que tu as mal… Mais les gens comme moi, songe qu'ils ont à subir ça dix heures par jour au lycée, et même d'avantage, perpétuellement… Et pourtant, tu continuais à me faire souffrir… Personne ne serait assez sadique pour infliger ça aux autres… Sauf s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la douleur de vivre, bien sûr… J'en ai déduit que tu fais partie de cette catégorie là… C'est pour ça que je te fais souffrir… Pour que tu comprennes… Pour que tu apprennes… »

Elle sent l'épée se soulever du sol, une fois de plus.

« Non… Pas encore, je vous en supplie… Arrêtez… »

Second coup. A nouveau la douleur. A nouveau le cri. A nouveau l'intrus. A nouveau le sang. A nouveau la déchirure à la sortie. Mais pas de plaisir à la clé. Il ne s'agit plus d'accepter un mal pour un moindre. Il s'agit ici d'accepter le mal absolu.

« Ca fatigue, hein ? »

Elle tente de reprendre appui par terre. Elle sue de partout. Ses sens l'abandonnent. Ses membres sont engourdis. Non, elle est bien plus que fatiguée. Ereintée. Epuisée. Exténuée.

Vidée de son énergie vitale. De son sang.

« Regarde, tu en mets partout, vilaine petite cochonne… Mais tu n'as même plus la force de le voir, hein ? Plus la force de lutter. C'est ce qui arrive aux gens que tu harcèles… Tu les conditionnes si souvent dans ta haine qu'ils finissent par abandonner, ils n'ont plus la dignité de te faire face, de te remettre à ta place, de te rappeler la connasse que tu es ! Mais ce temps est terminé ! Je suis enfin en train de t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites : RIEN ! Même pas ta survie ! »

Troisième coup. Elle sent son estomac percé. L'acide gastrique envahit son organisme. Cette fois, la douleur est au-delà de sa perception. Elle s'évanouit.

« Oui… Dormir… Je dois dormir… Plus de douleur… C'est… Très bien… »

Mais elle sent ses cheveux agrippés par des serres d'araignées, secoués par une main invisible… La main d'Anxio. Elle le regarde enfin. Son regard n'est plus que la folie même… Sa détermination est inébranlable. Il pourrait détruire le monde s'il en avait envie.

Elle le regarde. Elle le regarde. Elle le regarde.

Elle ne pense plus : elle se résume à cette seule action.

Il la regarde aussi, avec une moue de dégoût, durant une seconde, ou une minute, ou une heure, elle est incapable de le savoir.

Enfin, plus calme, il lui demande :

« Alors, tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir, maintenant ?

Oui… »

Elle est sincère. Il la contemple un moment. Son œuvre presque achevée, il ne sait plus quoi dire.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses lèvres épellent comme un poème :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

La seule chose que tu puisses encore obtenir… Plus de souffrances. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle comprend tout.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas tuée tout de suite… Il a fait durer ça encore et encore pour que j'implore ce qu'il veut que j'implore… Anxio… Tu auras vraiment voulu m'humilier jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… Accomplir ta vengeance jusqu'au bout… Je n'ai plus de force… Tu as réussi. »

Elle reprend ce qu'il lui reste de respiration, indifférente à la mare de son propre sang dans laquelle elle est vautrée.

« Peux-tu… Me tuer… Tout de suite… »

Pas de réponse.

Toujours le silence.

Une dernière larme coule au coin de son œil.

« S'il… Te… Plaît ?

Avec plaisir. »

Elle sent la lame implacable traverser cette fois ci sa gorge. Ses veines se déchirent. Tout devient flou. Anxio disparaît. Ses yeux s'affaissent derrière ses orbites. Elle plonge dans une nuée de blanc immaculé, qui ne tardera pas à décliner lui aussi.

Il n'y a personne ici… Personne…

Personne pour l'aider… Personne pour l'écouter, lui parler…

Elle est toute seule !

« NON ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre seule ! Je ne veux pas crever seule non plus ! »

Mais tout disparaît. Sa conscience elle-même décline.

Anxio aura en effet mené sa revanche ultime : cette fois, les rôles se sont inversés. Lui, dans la lumière de la vie, à se moquer d'elle… Elle, dans l'obscurité, effrayée… Seule… Si seule…

« Je voulais juste être un peu moins seule… »

Dans la pénombre, le corps de Virginie s'agite deux ou trois fois, s'abaisse, puis s'immobilise, noyé dans un océan de sang, violé quatre fois par la fine lame d'Anxio. Ce dernier la regarde, encore et toujours…

« Tu as pensé que c'était fini, Virginie ? Non… Pour moi, c'est loin d'être fini… Tout commence ! »

Il se relève, dégoûté par l'odeur : tous ses vêtements sont tachés de sang.

« Tu avais raison, ma vieille : le rouge, ça ne te va pas DU TOUT. »

Il restera quelques minutes à la contempler, le sabre à la main.

« Pouffiasse… Quel avenir tu avais de toute façon ? »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le QG ultra sécurisé des organisateurs du jeu, Mme. Diaphane, une cigarette à la main, observait en direct les évènements, retranscrits au moyen des micros et d'une vidéo d'assez bonne qualité que l'écran de son ordinateur attitré diffusait.

Elle s'épongea le front, et lança à ses militaires de collègues une boutade qui allait se révéler plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait par la suite.

« Une star est née. »

PREMIER JOUR DE JEU (PHASE DE PRE-JEU).

23H00.

CANDIDATS RESTANTS : 38-2.


End file.
